Forced
by angelface23147
Summary: “Ino, when you were born, your father and I made an arrangement with another family.” Her mother started. It took a minute for the girl to understand what her mother was trying to tell her before her eyes widened in shock. “Mother, don’t say that." Hell n
1. One Girl's Breaking Heart

**Chapter One: **_**One Girls Breaking Heart**_

**A/n this will be following Ino mostly; it will say otherwise if the story follows another character. And be warned of some lemon-y actions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it**

**Please Read and Rate**

"You tell me now!" A very angry blond raised her voice to the two other figures in the living room of their house. "You wait to now to tell me that I can't be with him. I thought you liked the Inuzukas."

"Ino, we have nothing against the Inuzukas." A woman with blonde hair tried to sooth her daughter.

"What is it then, you just don't like Kiba? Cause I highly doubt it's Akamaru." She said sarcastically.

"Ino shut your mouth before I make you shut it." The large male placed his hands together threatening his daughter with the very jutsu that he had taught her so many years ago. Ino did not speak afterwards. Her blue eyes merely starred daggers at her parents.

She and Kiba had been dating for almost eighteen months now and she was very happy with their relationship. Kiba adored her to no end and she finally said those three words that he longed to hear from her before he left for his mission. And she did, she loved him; dog smell and everything. Kiba suited her wild personality and was never afraid to mess around with her, yet he knew when to be gentle with her. He was always protecting her from others while knowing exactly how to please her.

So the question became why were her parents saying that she couldn't be with him?

Ino merely shook her head causing her blonde hair to sway back and forth in her ponytail. Her parents had been waiting up for her after she had returned from her date with her beau. He had been assigned to a two month long mission and the day before he was to return Ino had been assigned to a two week long mission. Today they spent the day together, after she reported in the progress of her mission. But when he saw her he was troubled. In his hand he held a small velvet box. He told Ino that he went to her father to ask for her hand in marriage and he declined saying that he couldn't discuss the reasons why, further.

Ino hugged Kiba tightly she would have said 'yes' without a moment's hesitation. Why were her parents deigning her happiness with the man she loved? She told Kiba she's get to the bottom of this so there she was in the living room of her home demanding to know why her parents said no.

"Ino, be a lady and hold your tongue." Her mother scolded harshly which was very uncharacteristic of Mrs. Yamanaka. She then looked to her husband who nodded for her to continue. "Darling we have nothing against Kiba or the Inuzukas," She held up her hand to keep Ino from voicing her opinion. "Ino, when you were born, your father and I made an arrangement with another family."

It took a minute for the girl to understand what her mother was trying to tell her before her eyes widened in shock. "Mother, don't say that, please."

"Ino, you're already promised to another man." Her father stated bluntly. "We've recently talked with the family and they wish to continue with the marriage; as do we." He spoke the last part slowly to remind his daughter that their wishes as her parents could not be ignored.

Tears built up in Ino's eyes. Her body began to shake and she couldn't stop the muffled cries from escaping from her mouth. She tried to pull herself together, to keep her pride but with each word her parents spoke she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Only the very important clans, such as the Sarutobi's and the Hyugas, put together arranged marriages and even they were on rather rare occasions.

"You're wedding," Her Inoichi didn't get much further than that before Ino cracked.

"I hate you! I hate you both!" She yelled her body trembled and she wrapped her arms around her stomach trying to hold herself together.

"Ino," her mother tried to sooth reaching her hand out for her daughter. Ino merely smacked it away.

"Don't touch me." She yelled as her feet carried her out of the house. She knew exactly where her parents would think she would go. She would normally run to Sakura, then to Shikamaru; but this was bigger than the two of them. She ran through some of the back streets of the village until she found the dirt road that led straight to Kiba's house.

She ran up the dirt road falling twice but picking herself up anyway despite the pain in her hands and knees. It didn't even compare to the pain her breaking heart was causing her. She did not want to wake up his mother or sister because she knew from Kiba that they were not morning people. She made a wide sweep around the side of his house till she came to his window. He was still, up like she knew he would be. He was playing with the velvet box with one hand while the other rested in between the pillow on his bed and the back of his hand. He wore nothing but his sleeping pants on. Akamaru lay off to the side of his bed. His deep brown eyes were deep in thought; so it took Ino a few knocks on his window before he noticed that she was there.

"My god Ino," He exclaimed softly pulling her through the window. He held her delicately in his arms. Akamaru barked happily to see Ino but then he settled down when he sensed her distraught mood. Instead he trotted over to the open window and shut it.

Kiba placed Ino on his bed with her face buried into his shoulder. She sat there, clinging to him desperately. She didn't want to let him go. She wasn't going to let him go. After she had cried her eyes dry Kiba lifted her chin to look him in the eye. "Ino,"

Ino shook her head and leaned in to gently kiss his lips. He was so beautiful to her and he did not have a second thought about stopping their kiss. Ino felt the tears start back up and pulled away. Kiba pulled her into his lap and rested his forehead oh hers. "Talk to me Ino, what happened."

"I...I asked them, wh...why they wouldn't let me marry you." She managed to say only after many attempts.

Kiba wanted a good reason. He had tried his damn hardest to impress her parents and he thought he had earned their trust with their daughter. His family sure loved her after she spent some time around them. He held back his anger and whispered, "What did they say?"

She left out some muffled cries before being able to tell him; "They put me in.. an..arr..an arranged marriage. They said it was planned soon after I was born but they chose to tell me now!"

Kiba's jaw dropped. He would never, never ever had guessed that the Yamanakas would put Ino, of all people through an arranged marriage.

"To who?"

"I didn't ask, and I don't care it's not going to happen Kiba." Ino said looking him right in the eye. "I'm not going to marry anyone but you." She swore to him gripping his hands. She looked to him for some guidance but he was just as rattled and befuddled as she was.

Not knowing what else he could do to sooth her he pulled her back to him placing his lips on hers; pressing his on hers until he felt her moving her mouth along with his. Ino placed her hands on the rise of his chest gripping him gently. Kiba moved his hands to the small of her back pulling her closer to him. He did not press Ino or lead her like he would normally do if it was just the two of them alone.

They both knew in the back of their minds that this might be the last time they get to spend alone together. Parents had every right to intervene with their child's marriage if they want too. There was no law in Konoha saying they couldn't; it just merely fell out of fashion as the children began to marry for love instead of power and/or status. Not many problems emerged from it so the parents roll in finding a partner for their children simply lost the same weight in their children's eyes.

Ino never imagined her parents would do this to her. Ino never thought her parents would be the ones to break her heart. Maybe anger her, but wasn't the man your with supposed to break the girl's heart. Not the parents. We're the parents the one's to try and keep their girl's heart from breaking. Sure they could hate Kiba for the rest of their lives but to refuse him in her name was different.

'No,' she thought, 'I'll show them how much I love him. I'll give him something they can't ever take away from him.'

Ino threw her bangs out of her face with a quick toss of her head, which was the only moment she broke the kiss. Kiba smiled at her enjoying the company before him. Ino had snuck over to his house before and he to hers, but it was always planned. Planned so well that Shikamaru was even impressed when they first got away with it. After tossing her hair, Ino shifted her body so she startled Kiba's legs before once again returning to her man. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a full grown woman with hopes, dreams, wishes and wants; soon going on twenty years old. (a/n- In my fanfic you have to be twenty one before you can officially be called an adult)

Greatly enjoying the amount of attention he was receiving Kiba pressed on the small of Ino's back harder so she would be pressed closer to him. Ino did not object to the closeness and gracefully wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck. She pressed her mouth harder against his in an eager response to the building lust in her body. She was going to give herself to him tonight; give her virginity to him if she was not able to give anything else and there was nothing anyone could do to take it away from him once he got it.

Parting her mouth slightly she felt Kiba's hot breath enter her mouth, he always tasted so clean. She seductively ran her tongue across his bottom lip begging for him to come out and play with her. Kiba obliged his woman happily and so began the war of tongues. As always Kiba won and pushed Ino's tongue aside as he entered her mouth. Every time he would brush by her tongue she would let out a soft moan, a lustful cry for more and after a few minutes she began to feel his erection building beneath her.

A small smile escaped her lips as they broke away for air. But Ino knew that she did not have Kiba's full consent to what she wanted. To what she knew he would want too with just a small bit more of prying. She trailed kisses along the side of his jaw slowly and painful as Kiba moaned in what she knew was pleasure as his manhood hardened further. She knowingly snuggling her face in the crook of his neck as she began to move her hips back and forth, rubbing her sex against his. Kiba lavished in the moment before stopping her in realization to her intensions.

His hands immediately dropped to her hips and Kiba gave Ino a hard and serious look. "Ino," he cautioned, "Don't do this just to do it,"

"Please Kiba, take me." She whispered into his ear trailing her fingers along the toned muscles of his revealed chest. "Don't question it, we both want it."

"It's more complicated than that." He warned. "Your parents think better of you than to sleep with me."

"Then it's just something that they're going to have to accept." Ino said looking him straight into the eyes. "I love you Kiba. And I will always love you. It is something they cannot stop or take away because I hold you here, in my heart. I will only give myself to a man I love. Not some boy they chose for me to wed."

He was at a loss for words. He knew she loved him; he did not know that it would be to this extent considering it took her over a year to confess her love. Ino gripped the edge of her purple shirt and slowly lifted it over her head, not breaking eye contact. She slowly undid the bandages which held her breasts securely in place so they fell free before him.

Akamaru left them alone. He knew enough to know that his master and his mistress would not want an audience.

"Kiba, please." Ino felt her eyes begin to water but still she did not break contact with Kiba's beautiful brown eyes. "This may very well be our last night together." She reminded him. Her hands unhitched one from her waist and placed it on her now exposed breast. Kiba starred at them. He never had the chance to see one up close before let alone touch it. Gently he squeezed it in his palm making Ino close her eyes and rock on him once again in pleasure. He ran his thumb over her heightened nipple and she let out more soft noises that only urged him on further.

"I want to give myself to you." Ino rocked on him further leaning in to whisper in his ear.

Kiba smiled into the crook of her neck and began to lay kisses down her body. "Do you trust me not to hurt you?" He said knowing how tender a girl's first time could be. Not that he bedded another girl, it was all part of 'The talk' every horny teenage boy is given.

"I trust you to take care of me. I know it might hurt; but I also know it is worth the pain to get the pleasure." Ino smiled as he roughly reclaimed her lips. "And I want no other man to pleasure me but you."

Kiba grinned his wolfish grin as he pulled Ino on top of him on his small bed. "Then pleasure you I shall."


	2. Leaving Love Forever

**Chapter Two: _Leaving Love Forever_**

**Just so you know chacater thought will appear in this format:** _'thoughts'_

**I hope you enjoy! Please rate and review**

_Previously:_

_Kiba smiled into the crook of her neck and began to lay kisses down her body. "Do you trust me not to hurt you?" He said knowing how tender a girl's first time could be. Not that he bedded another girl, it was all part of 'The talk' every horny teenage boy is given._

_"I trust you to take care of me. I know it might hurt; but I also know it is worth the pain to get the pleasure." Ino smiled as he roughly reclaimed her lips. "And I want no other man to pleasure me but you."_

_Kiba grinned his wolfish grin as he pulled Ino on top of him on his small bed. "Then pleasure you I shall."_

X

The next morning Ino woke to the sound of dogs barking eagerly for their morning feed. She moved her body stretching her stiff muscles before she rubbed her eyes awake to find herself starring right into the big brown eyes of Kiba Inuzuka.

"Good morning." He whispered to her as he nibbled on her ear.

Ino giggled quietly. She was happy waking up in is arms, seeing his smiling face and hearing the dogs bark happily in the distance. She loved his home compared to the cramped life of her shop home.

She happily responded to his attention on her ear by kissing the closest part of his body, which happened to be his collar bone. "Morning" she said softly as she pressed her lips against his warm skin. "How long have you been up?"

"Since my sister came into the room." He said bluntly waiting for her reaction.

Which naturally was fright and it showed on her pale face as her blue eyes widened at his statement. She lifted herself up off him as her mouth hung open. Her words did not come to her aid immediately. When they did, she still stumbled over them; "Y-your sis-sister?!"

Kiba laughed low in his chest, "Don't worry, she only congratulated us." He kissed her forehead as Ino left out a sigh of relief and lowered her body back onto his. Lovingly he wrapped his arms around her and began to draw circles on her back. Ino loved that feeling. All she had to do was concentrate on the motion of his hand moving on her back to relax her worries away.

"Any regrets?" He asked after they lay in bed awhile longer, just enjoying what little time they had left together.

"None at all." Ino said as she leaned up to kiss him. He did not wait to sensually run his warm tongue against her lips, teasing her. Ino let him enter her mouth without a second thought. She was not going to resist him any longer.

After their small make out session Kiba leaned back against the headboard of his bed and Ino lay on his chest. "How do you feel?" He wondered.

"Never better." She said in a quiet yet content voice.

"Really?" He questioned raising a brow.

Ino paused letting her mind explore her body to see if she was physically alright. They did not waste any time and Kiba was just as hungry as she had been."I'm not in that much pain. Although, I'm not sure if it will worsen with walking."

"I hope for your sake it doesn't." A strange voice was heard at the window.

Kiba immediately moved his body in front of Ino's to block her and ready himself to battle with whoever dared to intrude on the two of them. His body hardened which did not go unnoticed by Ino. But Ino knew that cocky voice; she had become accustom to it having been around it for most of her life. "Shikamaru, you dirty bag of..."

He cut her off, "Call me dirty all you like Yamanaka, but remember you are the betrothed woman in bed with another man after all."

"How do you know I'm not the man she is to wed Nara." Kiba growled. "We've been together without anyone stopping us for this long."

"Put some pants on Inuzka." Shikamaru rolled his eyes turning around as Kiba did as he was advised. They were not completely naked, but all Kiba put on were a pair of his boxers. Ino pulled the covers up over her top because she only wore the pair of boxers Kiba wore the night before. Kiba almost had to force her into them because she did not want to wear any clothes what so ever in case they decided on another round in the morning.

"As for your question," Shikamaru broke the awkward silence between the three of them. "I've seen the papers and your name is not on them." He explained as if Kiba was a toddler.

Ino still sat on Kiba's bed covering herself with his sheets. Secretly filling her nose with his sent. Of all people to find her here it just had to be him.

"Get out of here Nara, before the dogs catch you're sent." She ordered firmly. She was beginning to feel like a defeated woman with Shikamaru and his 'I'm smarter than you' attitude; which did not help her current situation.

Shikamaru smirked, "They won't." Ino did not fail to miss his attitude.

Kiba laughed at his cockiness, "What makes you think they won't?" His family's gods were the best in the Land of Fire. Everyone in Konoha knew if someone went missing the Inuzuka's would be able to track it after days.

"Cause _yours_ is quite strong, Kiba. Your dogs should know better than to mess with a busy master; thus buying me some more time to get her out of here." Shikamaru dared Kiba to try and outsmart him again.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ino demanded to know.

Shikamaru sighed; "It's rather troublesome really," Shikamaru began. "But to make it short I'm here to take you home."

"So you come looking here." Ino stated skeptically. Shikamaru was playing at something. She knew him well enough to figure that out; what he was playing at was a different story.

"Since you were running away from your parents I figured you go in the last place they'd expect to find you."

"I'm not leaving Shikamaru; I won't go back to them." Ino stated firmly looking at her childhood playmate. _'How did he know about the fight anyway?'_ she wondered

She remembered the times when they were kids. And they would play together whenever their families got together. Their fathers, along with Chouji's family on occasion, were very close friends often spending time together. Thus Ino and Shikamaru, being the only children of the two families besides Chouji who was not around too often till later years, were left to play together. Even then he would seem like the big brother to her and keep her safe when they played, but as they grew they grew apart. Ino found Sakura and Shikamaru befriended Chouji. Ino swooned over Sasuke up until the day he left her best friend on a bench for a freaky, child molesting, snake basterd. Shikamaru joined the boys and stayed away from the female sex as any smart man should do in his opinion. They hadn't talked much until the year they were put on the same team under Asuma Sarutobi. Ino was not happy in the least bit but she saw how well the three of them complimented each other and she summated to Shikamaru's authority when she began to realize that he was the better leader than herself, only when they were in the same squad though. Shikamaru was glad she shut her mouth and did what he told her to during their missions otherwise she would never listen to him

"Half the neighbors heard your little rant last night. The word of your _situation _has spread even to the Hokage by Naruto's big mouth. If anyone else finds you here Ino what would become of your family? Your reputation?"

"I would be able to be with Kiba then, so why not stay and be found out?" Ino stated her anger rising.

Those years were over now and as big brotherly as he was acting he seemed like a know-it-all jerk to her; to him she was nothing but a troublesome spoiled girl. Who wouldn't listen to him as to her, he refuses to understand her situation.

"And my family would not shun her. We are a clean well respected family." Kiba said.

"Just as mine and I know my family, no matter how close would not even take her in with a tarnished reputation." Shikamaru countered. "Kiba what will they say about you then? What would your mother say if she found out you were the one to take away the innocence of a tarnished girl?"

"I'm not going." Ino crossed her arms in defiance. "No matter what you…"

"Ino," Kiba soothed her gently. "He's right. Whether we like it or not; for now you have to go. Your record has to be clean if we have a chance." Kiba said. Ino starred at him. _'Why is he giving in so easily?'_

"I won't leave you Kiba. You know those chances are slim to nothing if I do go."

Kiba gave no answer, because they all knew that it wasn't the one they wanted to here.

"Get dressed Ino!" Shikamaru stated becoming very annoyed with her. "Or I will tell your parents that you were here and not at my house!" Blackmail, she never though he would stoop that low.

"Your house?" Kiba questioned harshly returning to Ino's side, with her clothes in hand. As much as he did not want her to go he knew that if he had any chance in winning her back he could not be caught with her in his bed.

Ino began to understand the same as she looked into his eye and slowly took the clothes. She knew that he had covered for her but did not dare question why at the moment. Kiba shot Shikamaru a dirty look as he crossed the room to block the window as Ino changed. He whispered quietly as Ino changed. "So, whose name is on that paper?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Who do you think?"

"Figures as much." Kiba snorted not stopping the anger from showing in his voice. "Take care of her Shikamaru."

"You're giving up that easily?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll never stop loving her. Even when she's married off, Shikamaru. After last night, I'll be the one in her dreams and not her husband. I promise you that; but I don't' have the power to fight off the Hokage, the elders and the wishes of her family." Kiba gave Shikamaru a little smirk of his own. "After all there is always another fish in the sea."

"You never really did love her, did you?" Shikamaru questioned. He leaned against the wall just outside of Kiba's house. The burning tip of his cigarette was in the corner of his mouth. The small amount of anger boiling inside of him.

Kiba laughed aloud drawing Ino's attention. "You should know that guys never truly know what love is until they've had their hearts ripped out. Look at Naruto and Sakura for heaven's sake" Shikamaru never backed off Kiba's guard.

"That is a different situation entirely." He commented. "But right now you're looking no better than Sasuke did after leaving Sakura on that bench."

Kiba laughed, "Don't compare me to him Nara. Ino was something to me, but I'm going to have to get over her one way or another." Shikamaru knew exactly what he meant.

Ino had finished changing and quickly crossed the room to Kiba who pulled her into his arms. Ino closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him as close as she could. "I don't want to leave."

"For the credibility of your family you must. If you have a tarnished name my family might not even take you in." Kiba whispered in her ear. "If I could, if we could…"

Ino stopped him, "I know," He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "I'll never forget you my love."

"Ino we have thirty seconds." Shikamaru said reaching in for her hand. He knew Kiba's sent was wearing off.

Kiba stroked her face leaning in and kissed her again. "I'll always be fighting. I'll always love you." He whispered.

"Now Ino!" Shikamaru became angered.

"Go," Kiba helped Ino through the window to Shikamaru's waiting arms and with that they were gone in a puff of smoke. A single tear fell from his eyes. He knew he would not be able to win her back. Even if she did love him; he could not fight a war with merely a weapon. Not against a true strategist anyway


	3. Family Interventions

**Chapter Three**

**Author: AngelFace23147 **

**Pairing: Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**

**Disclaimer: As sad as I am to say it, i do not own the hyperactive knucklehead or any other Naruto character. This fanfic is only a figmint of my very weird imagination and for the enjoyment of those who wish to enjoy it. I own not copy writes or any other claim to the series. And I think that just about covers that.**

**Warning: I will not ingore it any longer... I have a sailor's mouth and it shows in the writing. You don't want to read it then skip over it. I use it mostly for dramitic effect or slang. Also yes i do make Shiakmaru's dad a little perv. Really I dont' know anything about him so i'm working on it. If anyone really knows the names of Ino Shikamaru's mother please tell me.**

**Please remember to rate! I dont know how i'm doing unless you do.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Previously-_

_"For the credibility of your family you must. If you have a tarnished name my family might not even take you in." Kiba whispered in her ear. "If I could, if we could…"_

_Ino stopped him, "I know," He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "I'll never forget you my love."_

_"Ino we have thirty seconds." Shikamaru said reaching in for her hand. He knew Kiba's sent was wearing off._

_Kiba stroked her face leaning in and kissed her again. "I'll always be fighting. I'll always love you." He whispered._

_"Now Ino!" Shikamaru became angered._

_"Go," Kiba helped Ino through the window to Shikamaru's waiting arms and with that they were gone in a puff of smoke. A single tear fell from his eyes. He knew he would not be able to win her back. Even if she did love him; he could not fight a war with merely a weapon. Not against a true strategist anyway_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru and Ino reappeared back into what she knew was Shikamaru's apartment complex. He was one of the first to step out away from his parents to begin to live on his own. For a while he lived with Haruno Sakura until the Hokage gave her quarters in the tower so she would be closer to the hospital when she was needed. Shikamaru was still able to keep the apartment. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom with a divider in between the living room and the Kitchen area. Ino had been there many times before comforting Sakura when she and Sasuke had a lovers' quarrel.

The following events could have been pulled directly from a movie. Ino only had to looking into Shikamaru's brown eyes to be reminded of Kiba's before she broke down sobbing into his chest. Shikamaru caught her with ease as her legs gave out and sat down with her on the bed.

'At least she'll look the part' Shikamaru thought as Ino ruined his shirt with his tears. That would be troublesome to explain to his mother.

"It's not fair." Ino said weakly. Her voice stronger but still strained. "I've been a good daughter. I built upon my family's name for my father, helped in the shop for my mother and this is how they repay me?"

The anger and rage was slowly building inside of her as her eyes began to dry out from all her crying. An arranged marriage! She'd be the laughing stock of Konoha; Yamanaka Ino the one woman who could draw all attention when she walked through crowds. The blond haired, blue-eyed bombshell who flirted until no tomorrow with any guy was being forced to marry by her parents.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes while he pulled out of her death grip. "Oh will you straighten up for god's sake woman!" He stated rather annoyed. "I could be out doing something more worthwhile than sitting here having you ruin my shirt while I have to lecture you on a subject I could really care less about."

Ino blinked, looked at Shikamaru and then blinked again. All before jumping on her feet so she would tower over him. "So why did you help me then you lazy ass!?" She raised her voice as she saw him roll his eyes at her once again. "Why did you come and take me away from the one person I want to be with instead of watching your stupid clouds?"

Shikamaru yawned and fell backwards lying down on the bed. He was tired running all around Konoha looking for her in various places last night. Ino had always been a pain and he never seemed to be rid of her no matter how hard he tried.

"Answer me good damn you Shikamaru!" She screeched. How could he just act like nothing was happening. Temari all but shredded his heart so he must know how she feels. To some degree, how could he be so damn lazy all the damn time?

Shikamaru did not answer her question the way she would have liked, "I never said I was going to watch clouds."

"Like you would do anything else." Ino spat at him angrily, turning away. "You're too lazy to even answer the question?"

"Because you should already know the answer to your own question therefore it would be a waste of my time explaining it to you. Although I've already wasted the same amount of time explaining why I don't have to explain it to you." He let out an annoyed sigh, "what a drag."

There was a harsh knock on the door; before a dark haired woman entered "Shikamaru what did I tell you about having girls in your apartment." She was yelling just as loud as Ino had been if not louder. She was completely ignorant to the fact that it was Ino and not some other girl.

"It's only Ino, mother." Shikamaru's voice had the 'what a drag this is too troublesome' tone that Ino knew all to well. Since when am I _only_Ino?

"Don't mind us Mrs. Nara, I was just leaving." Ino smiled her painted smile; the one that every female wears when they want to show that they are happy when they truly would rather kill somebody.

His mother stopped her from leaving, "Oh Ino look at you! Stay put a minute and talk with me deary we'll get this all sorted out." Yoshino could be a very convincing woman when she wanted to be and the way her eyes were looking directly into Ino she could not help but be intimidated.

Ino shot a glance over to Shikamaru who shrugged his shoulders. He wanted nothing more for his mother or Ino or even both to leave before something was said that someone would regret saying. He knew his mother was up to no good. She was just like Ino's mother, but she went out looking for the gossip. In truth Ino learned just about everything she knew from Yoshino about staying 'informed'.

Yoshino fretted over Ino's figure and her flushed face and blochy tear stained eyes. "Ino you should really be taking better care of yourself. Look at you all skin and bones with no color to your face. Why are you so angered anyway child? Don't tell me my son did something to anger you again." Yoshino turned to face her son, "Shikamaru it's not a good sign if you start angering her now. Your marriage won't be a pleasant one if she's anger at you all the time."

Ino froze. Shikamaru's eyes burst open while he propelled his body up to a sitting position.

"Pleasant marriage?" Ino repeated with her back still turned away from Shikamaru.

"Yes Ino. Your mother told me yesterday she was going to tell you about the arranged marriage." Yoshino reminded her of that dreaded night. "She did tell me she was not sure how you were going to take it, but since you are here with Shika I figured…" Ino cut her off.

"I'm to marry him?" Ino thrust a finger at a still gaping Shikamaru. This was not turning out to be his day. "Shikamaru, I'm to marry Nara Shikamaru?"

The woman nodded once with a confused look on her face. "Who else do you think Inochi would trust. Not that Inuzuka boy, most defiantly not."

Ino felt a massive headache comming on. A small nagging pain began to build and spread in her head. Shikamaru, boring old Shikamaru. She was supposed to marry the guy she's been around since her childhood. Her former teammate. Her body began to tremble as similar thoughts ran through her mind.

"Her parents haven't told her _who_she was going to marry." Shikamaru mentally slapped himself on the forehead. Does anyone ever think? "Ino ran out screaming before they could get to that part." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and hurried to Ino's said to steady her. She cringed at his touch and pulled away fearing him like he was a stranger to her. Her face bewildered as if she was a deer in headlights. She began to feel dizzy as she backed away from him.

"Ino," Shikamaru's mother tried to break her out of her trance. "Shikamaru fetch some water. Tell your father to go and get her parents." That was the last thing she remembered as she fell to the floor with a thud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_'Ug what a drag'_Shikamaru thought as he made his way back down the front stairs of his apartment to see his father leaning against the side of the building. No dout he did not want to be in the apartment with a determined and pissed Yoshino.

"Remind me again why you married that woman?" Shikamaru took Asuma's pack from one of the pockets of his vest and lit it with one quick move. Pulling his lighter out with one hand while taking the cigarette in his mouth from the pack.

Shikaku let out a small roar of laughter. "What more could you want. She does all the dirty work; so I just have to sit back and bring in the dough." Shikamaru cringed at the innuendo that his father was hinting to him about his mother. A picture that he did not want in his mind.

"Does she take pride in tormenting my life?" He asked not looking at anything in particular as he inhaled on the cigarette. He really did hate smoking but it was becoming an oral fixation.

After Shikamaru's exhale Shikaku looked to his son as he tried to relax. "What did your mother do this time?" Shikaku's scars stood out in the earlier part of the day. Shikamaru always viewed him as a pilar of strength. Shikamaru's admiration for his father grew after he lost his sensei. Shikaku was the only other person in Konoha to challenge Shikamaru's young mind.

"Ino ran out on Inochi before he got the chance to tell her who exactly was on that contract." Shikamaru said letting the cigarette burn. He never took more than three puffs per stick anyway.

Once again the deep laughter erupted from Shikaku's mouth. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his father. "Honestly Shika, did you think that Ino would react any differently? She's a wild child just like her father was."

"I was under the impression it was your's and Inochi's idea for this arrangement?"

"Inochi was equivent to a better looking Naruto. Attracting women like Sasuke or Neji. That wife of his tamed him. When Ino was born with Inochi's outgoing personality he freaked. Got himself good and drunk then came to me."

"And you agreed." Shikamaru hardly ever took a sarcastic tone with his father, but this whole thing was pushing his patience. An arranged marriage, the last arranged marriage had been Uchiha Mikoto to Uchiha Fugaka and look how that one turned out.

Shikaku motioned for his son to come closer. Shikamaru took his second puff before letting the butt fall to the ground and joining his father on the wall. "I was the guy right next to Inochi for years much like Naruto is to the young Uchiha. One thing that I did know when Ino was born was that she would be that bombshell. Take a step back boy and see Ino for what she really is and not the way you think you know her."

Shikamaru stared at his dad. He agreed because he knew that Ino would be good looking. She had the blond hair most would kill for. The long legs, she wasn't as pale as Sakura but still had a creamy color. Her eyes were bright pircing blue stopping any man in his tracks. Kiba was in heaven with her on his arm. His loud boisterous nature suited Ino better than his relaxed one. "She's not that good looking." He couldn't think of her that way. She was Ino!

"Open your fucking eyes then boy next time you see her really look at her. Hell if I was you or even your age I'd have fucked that girl already!"

Both eyebrows went up while the picture of his father thrusting into a naked, moaning Ino flashed through his mind. _What a drag_what's with all these mental pictures? "I did not need to know that." Shikamaru shoke his head back and forth. What was the most disturbing to him was the fact that he couldn't figure what was more wrong. Him picturing his father fucking his future wife; or picturing Ino, his childhood friend and teammate, being fucked and he was getting hard himself thinking about it. _Shit, she is single handedly the most troublesome woman in the world._

"You're not getting out of this either. I gave my word that you two would be married and even the Hokage knows that my word if not anything else about me is what can be trusted. Good luck trying to outsmart you're old man kid." Shikaku gave him the look. The look that said 'I am not joking'. Once in his life Shikamaru had been on the wrong end of his father's wrath. He was smart enough to know

"Your mother wanted me to go get her parents while you're going to run and get that rebound girl of yours, right?" Shikaku smirked. Shikamaru was slowly learning that he had a rather dirty mind. The older Shikamaru got himself was the more that factor seemed to come out of his father. That's one quality that he hoped he'd never develop from his father.

"But seriously Shika, Ino might not be as smart as Sakura but she's more emotionally stable. She may be just as bull headed as that sand girl you took an interest in. If not more, and she'd have a killer body if she'd put some weight on." _Click_, his own father was trying to give his hormones a push towards Ino. Shikamaru was impressed with his father and himself for catching his father in the act. Although he'd already taken the bait there was still time to get away.

"I'm going to get Shizune." Ino would throw another fit if Sakura found out before Ino was ready to tell her. And with Ino not in such a good mood already it was something that Shikamaru knew not to mess with. Unless he really had too.

"Thought you might." Shikaku smiled to himself heading off to the Yamanaka home. Inochi would have a cow when he heard Ino found out this way. That man was protective of his baby girl. And once a boy tastes the bait it won't ever get out of his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When she woke, the first thing she knew was that she had a cool, but wet cloth on her forehead. Next was that she was much too comfortable to be on the floor. Finally, that she was still in the Nara household. She knew by the smell of their house, always of pine forest. Whose room she was in was a completely different story all together.

"Ino," She heard a woman whisper her name.

"Oohh," Ino moaned and tried to move. Hands steadied her.

"You shouldn't be doing that. You hit your head pretty hard." She knew that voice to be Shikamaru's mother. Yoshino spoke louder than the previous voice.

"Why?" Ino asked slowly opening her eyes to see the owner of the voice along with her own mother and Shizune. Ino was not asking why she was there or why they were there. She was asking why they did this to her. Why did they break her heart? Why of all people Shikamaru?

"That you Shizune-sama, but we will be able to handle it from here." Ino's mother escorted the Hokage's personal assistant to the door.

"Just so you know, the Hokage backs the arranged marriage between them as long as it doesn't affect their performance as shinobi." She explained.

"Which it shouldn't if they are as good as they claim to be." Mrs. Yoshino finished and Shizune left without another word. It was just the three women.

"Why?" Ino repeated sitting up in Shikamaru's old bed. It just had to be _his_ room.

The two women looked at each other and Mrs. Nara yielded the floor to Ino's mother.

"Your fathers are great friends and both were thrilled when Yoshino and I were expecting within such close time frames. No more than three months in between you and Shika remember. They wanted two strapping boys to take their place in the shinobi world. Not that your was not just as happy to have a daughter Ino, but his plans were going to come to a stop. He taught you to fight like you were a boy though. He always said 'my girl will be feared as if she was a man if not more because she was a fierce woman'."

Mrs. Nara continued from that point,

"Your mother and I spent many days together after the two of you were born and seeing the two of you play together, so naturally the way Shikamaru was always so careful around you it just popped into our heads one day that our families were close enough, trusting enough of each other that we could not be happier if the two of you did marry."

"Understand us dear," Ino's mother cut in again. "We know this will work out. It always has for our families and you and Shikamaru will prosper we are sure of it. He is a good man, as you are a good woman." Ino's mother sat at the foot of her bed trying to reach out to be able to touch her daughter again.

Ino would not even look her in the eye. The rage burned through every corner of her being. Ran through every vain, and motivated her muscles to move. Ino hated her mother, and her father; and right then, the Naras were not looking to well under her eye.

"Ino, I have always thought of you like a daughter and I could not have been happier when Shikamaru told me that you two were on the same genin squad with Chouji." Her mother tried again.

Mrs. Nara added. "We need you to trust us Ino. We would not have done it if we did not think you two wouldn't be happy together."

Ino couldn't take it anymore, she had a man. A good man in her opinion; and they did take her happiness from her.

"What about Kiba mother? Why did you tell me now? He was going to purpose to me mother! He had the ring, I saw it mother; and I would have said yes. I would be Inuzuka Ino and I could be happy with him." Her eyes were pleading. "You know how Shika and I fight. I call him a lazy ass and he calls me a troublesome woman. Its a never ending cycle of insults and arguments."

Mrs. Nara looked at Ino's mother with concern. "Your father and I did not think it would last Ino. You and Sakura both have half the village in love with you; swooning over you as you walk down the streets. We thought he would be just another boy you would be with for a month and then forget about."

That was the last straw. Ino cracked, she would not be playing nice.

"But it didn't mother. Eighteen months I was with him and you said nothing! A year and a half mother, that's how long you wait to tell me. A year and one half into a relationship with another man, you're breaking us up mother. You're breaking our hearts. Not just mine mother, but his too. You didn't see the look on his face when he told me you and father forbid him from marrying me. I did I saw the pain in his eyes and it near about broke my heart again."

"We have already talked to Tsume, and she sides with us. She would rather have you honor the marriage made for you then break it to be with her son. That's what she would have her children do anyway." Mrs. Nara explained.

Ino said nothing because she knew she couldn't. She did not look at the women in front of her because she couldn't without bursting into tears and damning them to hell. She just merely bit her lower lip and quietly whispered very forcefully, "I need some time alone please."

Both women nodded, "Come down when you're ready darling." Ino's mother kissed her forehead. As Shikamaru's mother patted her hand while cupping her face before Yoshino left with Ino's mother without another word.

As soon as she heard them go down the stairs Ino fell from the bed with uncontrollable shaking. In one day her parents managed to take everything from her because of what they thought was right. She did not want to be with Shikamaru she did not like him in _that_ way. Hell, she did not even think he gave a damn about her. He always called her 'troublesome' or an 'annoying woman'. She could not stand her body was too weak for that. She only crawled to the corner of their room. In between a chest of clothing and a wall to hold herself together out of fear that she would fall apart if she didn't.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Time passes_

_Even when it seems impossible._

_Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise._

_It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but it does pass._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time passed; she did not know how much but she did not care.

She wanted to go back in time. And repeat the morning she had with Kiba over and over again for the rest of her life. She knew she couldn't she knew that she had to honor the wishes of her family. She was a kunochi who protected her village, honored her Hokage, and did as she was told by her family. Tsunade began to crack down on the kunochi of the village to turn them into fierce kuniochi instead of love sick females. Ino and Sakura along with Hinata were the first to experience this new harsher treatment. Tenten included soon afterwards as she and Neji began courting. Sakura however received by far the hardest treatment of the four; but in return she trained personally with the Hokage herself.

Would she show as much weakness as forehead did when they were twelve. No, she thought. I am stronger and better looking than Sakura would ever even hope to be. I will not lock myself away as she did when Sasuke left. I will be strong and put on my happy face for my parents, for the Yamanaka name, for her own pride.

She was sitting down on the floor her back to the door her eyes level with the egde of the futon. Why she was like this she did not know nor did she really care. But Ino held her head high as she tried to stand but almost immediately her legs gave way and her footing became unsteady.

By god she'd get out of this mess somehow. Or live through it somehow.

"Here," a calm, gentle voice said as two arms wrapped around her. They supported her and held her close for some time before turning her around and steadied her on the bed. He kept a hand on her shoulder as he seated himself next to her.

She knew it was him, Shikamaru helping her. Why was he being so nice now? Wouldn't it be too troublesome for him to start being nice to her now? She thought he would be gloating to see her like this; just about as helpless as a new born baby.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a rough and testing voice. Daring him just to try and piss him off.

"Would you rather have our mothers back in here? Better yet they were thinking about letting our fathers come up here?" He stated bluntly but in a conversational tone. "Or would you rather it be me."

He was not cross with her but firm. Rather more understanding of her feelings on the situation and she could see it in his darkened eyes. Ino could not help but laugh at his words. She would not be able to take another round with her mother and father would only tell her to dry her tears because she was going to marry the Nara boy whether she liked it or not.

One question was sitll on her mind. "How long have you known about it?"

Shikamaru lowered his head, "Longer than you did." Well if that wasn't too obvious. What was with him and not answering questions.

"Figures they would tell you first." Ino snorted. "And I bet it's soo troublesome for you to be marrying me? Me of all people you have to be stuck with for the rest of your life. What I don't understand is why settle for it Shika. Why would you agree to it before even talking to me first?" Ino found the strength in her voice. While her body was overcoming the effects of the recent tramas.

"Saves me the trouble of trying to find a wife; but having to put up with you..." Shikamaru shrugged, stood and shoved his hands in his pocket as a small smirk appeared on his face. _At least mother will stop breathing fire down my back to find a wife._Yet he did not understand why she was if he techinchally already had one.

Ino cut him off with her sharp tongue. "Would it really kill you to be a honest to god nice guy for once? I'm trying to understand your take on this and all I get is your lazy attitude slapping me in the face as always Shikamaru." Ino shot her harshest most intimidating angry look at him that she could possibly muster in her current state.

"I am being serious Ino," Shikamaru's face dropped too as he sat back down beside her. His voice became deeper, her eyes widened in shock. He was being serious. Her full attention was now focused on this boy, who was slowly turning himself into a man before her.

"This is what my family wants. My father was proud of me when I agreed. I saw the look on his and my mother's face." He looked right into Ino's lone blue eye, since the other was covered by her long blonde hair he pushed it out of the way.

Her blue eyes focused on him and him alone and for the first time he saw what his father was talking about. The beauty that came with Ino. The levels of devotion that only Sakura could match in a woman. Her eyes weren't even at full power, dulled and bloodshot from the tears. Her face paler than normal. Nose dried from constantly having to empty her nasil passages. He and Chouji were lucky to have suck a female, such a woman on their team.

"That's why your mother was in here with me too isn't it?" Ino said lowering her head. "Yoshino scares me."

Shikamaru caught her chin and raised her head. "I'm not doing this for my own personally happiness Ino, I'm doing it for my family. We will be doing this for our families."

Ino nodded her head in understanding one moment. Then her anger flared in the next. She yelled at him slapping his hand away. "So you never would have given me a second thought as your wife if not for this?!"

"Would you ever have concidered me for your husband?" Shikamaru countered. He would not take that blow.

"Whether I like it or not, you and Chouji are the two most important men in my life. You are my rocks and now one is slipping." Ino confessed. She turned her head away. She would not show that emotion to him.

"The troublesome fact is I was relieved when they told me I was to be married to you. At least it wasn't some 15 year old girl I never met before." Shikamaru wanted to smack himself for saying that. Where the hell did that come from. He did not mean to say that. Sure he felt a huge wave of relief that it wasn't some stranger until the fact that he'd be with Ino hit him. He'd be married to Ino. He'd be expected to have children with Ino!

"I could be much worse I guess." Not by much. Just the thought of getting touchy feely with Shikamaru felt weird.

Ino was already trying to plan ways to get out of this; of course she'd knew she'd have no luck with Shikaku and her father on the other side but that didn't stop her from trying. But looking at Shikamaru how close, hearing the personally shots that only come from his mouth when she or Chouji. This was were they were. Shikamaru and Chouji were the two most important guys in her life. Kiba used to be a third but right now she did not want to think about him. Oh god, Chouji! What is he going to think of this? His two best friends and teammates in a relationship, to be married.

They were one of the top three man cell in Konoha. Next to Naruto Sakura and Sai because they're teamwork still needed working out. They could always put their differences aside for the sake of the greater good. Shikamaru always watched her body when she used her Mind Transfer Jutsu. Maybe she did just blow this all up, Shikamaru couldn't be that bad. He was just Shikamaru.

Ino agreed once again the match could have been much worse. "We've made our relationship work in the past; as kids, then on the same squad. But this is different Shikamaru. This will be every day, day and night, until one of us dies. Can we stand each other for that long?"

"How are we doing so far?" Shikamaru asked in a whisper. Ino turned her head once agian to look him in the eye. There she was next to the man she was being forced into marrying. His deep brown eyes looked back into her blue ones. They weren't touching and Ino was glad that Shikamaru understood her enough to know that she needed some space.

He stood back up "Let me show you something," he said as he offered his hand to Ino who took it after looking back into his eyes. _What is he planning?_ Together they stood in the middle of his old room. There was a mirror on the wall in which Ino was facing. Shikamaru and herself in its reflection. She was pale, a trait she inherited from her mother and her blond hair and bright blue eyes from her father. She was an average 5' 8" girl with longer limbs then she wished sometimes. Her hair was long cascading down to her wait with one peice drapping before her left eye. She wore her kunoichi outfit just about every day unless otherwise stated. With her ninja shoes.

Shikamaru was different from her, much different. He was taller, one of the tallest boys of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai. Only Neji was taller but Naruto claimed he was still growing and would pass him. His skin was dark but tanned as well with dark hair pulled up into a tight ponytail at the top of his head that looked like a pineapple. His shoulders squared. HIs torso lean and narrowed. His arms toned and thicker compared to her but men usually are.

Shikamaru slowly stepped from beside her to behind her, placing his hand lightly on the small of her back; pulling her to him. Ino angled her body aginst his. Her head coming to rest at his shoulder. She looked at her reflection now. She fit against him perfectly. They would certinatly look like a couple. Many civialans already believed they were from the way that she and he banter.

Could we really make this work? She wondered looking at themselves. _Could Shikamaru and I really pull of being a happy couple?_

Tenten had Neji. Naruto finally realized that Hinata was the perfecet woman for him and were starting on their relationship. Shino was working out his own marriage arangements. Rock Lee even had a girl to dote all the time. Hell even Shizune was secretly seeing Kakashi even though she knew that it wasn't that secret. Could Shikamaru really be the one for her? How could he be when even now a part of her still mourned for Kiba's touch.

Shikamaru could see the torment in her eyes as he showed her what they could be. The rookie 9 boys knew that the only guy that could have a hope of handling Ino was Shikamaru. Like everyone knew that Neji had a claim on Tenten before they were even together. Before they knew they had feelings for eachother. Shikamaru never told her how Kiba would always come to him or Chouji the first couple months of their relationship. Neji went so far to say that it was wrong for Kiba to go after Ino. Shikamaru could have really cared less, as long as Ino was out of his hair.

But now it was different. It was because of him that her heart had to be broken. He knew once he got word of her flight that he'd have to be the one to find her because he'd be the only person other than Kiba to whom she'd submit. Ino may act up in public and flaunt herself too much but she is no whore. She respects herself enough not to just give her heart away to just any guy. And he's broken it. He'd owe it to her, something he'd never admit to, but she desirved to have her happily ever after. So if he has to be the one to give it then he'd just have to man up and do it.

_Troublesome_ he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay yeah I know that my personalities might not be dead on but I think i'll do a little better when other characters start entering the sense. I apologize for the length of this one. I have a hard time limiting my words. Especially when it comes to Shikamaru. I never really did understand why he thinks everything is too troublesome if its the lazy ass in him or the fact that he's annoyed with just about everyone else around him. But I absolutly love his character. I'll try not to butcher his character up too much. **

**Ino intrests me a lot as well because in my mind she and sakura are truely best friends. They are like faternal twins. Ino is loud but can hold her temper when needed while Sakura can hold her tongue but always throws the first punch. They both are extremely loyal to their teams and 'family' whatever sense that might be taken in. Anyway their friendship intrigues me so be on the lookout for more.**

**Oh and I can't really spell to save my life. Spellcheck is my best friend like seriously so if you find an error just laugh and hope that I don't have any next time.**

**Please Rate and Review, I don't know what I'm doing wrong unless you tell me.**


	4. I Did Not Want To Hear That

**Author: AngelFace23147**

**Story: Forced**

**Main Couple: ****Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka.**

**Side Couples: Neji & Tenten, Naruto & Hinata, Sakura & undecided.**

**Chapter: Four- A Different Point of View**

**Disclaimer: Please refer back to chapter three for complete disclaimer.**

**Reviews: I like them so please leave them.**

**Warning: I have a sailor's mouth and it is rated M for a reason. You have been warned.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Previously:_

_Ino agreed once again the match could have been much worse. "We've made it work in the past; as kids, then on the same squad. But this is different Shikamaru. This will be every day, day and night, until one of us dies. Shikamaru, can we stand each other for that long?"_

"_I'm surprised we could talk this out civilly now. If we can do this I'm sure the very least we can do is fake a happy marriage for our families." Shikamaru concluded._

_He stood back up and offered his hand to Ino who took it and together they stood in the middle of his old room. There was a mirror on the wall in which Ino was facing. Shikamaru and herself in its reflection. She was pale, a trait she inherited from her mother and her blonde hair and bright blue eyes from her father. She was an average 5' 8" girl with longer limbs then she wished sometimes. Shikamaru was different from her, much different. He was taller, one of the tallest boys of the Rookie 9 and team guy. Only Neji was taller but Naruto claimed he was still growing and would pass him. His skin was dark but tanned as well with dark hair pulled up into a ponytail that looked like a pineapple. His shoulders squared. He was lean as she was but much more bulky as men usually are compared to women. _

_Could we really make this work? She wondered. Could Shikamaru and I really pull of being a happy couple?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For a whole month the Yamanka and the Nara's were tense because Ino and Shikamaru demanded their alone time before they sat down between the two families and made out the details. Shikamaru returned to his apartment after dropping Ino off at Sakura's. Shikamaru wanted to talk to the Hokage about postponing any long term missions until he and Ino were married.

Ino needed some time to come to terms with her new fate before tackling it head on. Also since Sakura lived with him before Ino wanted to know a little bit more about what he was like as a roommate.

"He mostly kept to himself. I was always away from dawn till dusk and he slept in the hours that I was there. He did his share of the work and ordered food and pretended to cook me dinner on my birthday." Sakura explained happily setting the two bottles of sake between them.

"I want the dirt Sakura not the praise." Ino smiled at her friend generosity. Sakura had a good heart; Ino hoped she would find a good man to match her.

"Ino he's _Shikamaru,_other than that he didn't do anything." Sakura smiled lifting the corner of her eyes. "I don't know how you are going to do it. Women are known to have quick wit but him; he knew what I was going to say before I said it sometimes. He told me I sounded like his mother on more than one occasion."

Ino laughed, well that is classic Shikamaru for you, "I'll be able to handle him Sakura don't worry about that." She had been handling him for years anyway.

"Nara, Shikamaru," Sakura mussed as she took a sip of her own sake. "Not bad at all for an arranged marriage Ino."

"Could have been better," Ino said flatly as she followed Sakura's example and took a sip of her own sake.

"Not by much." Sakura responded causing Ino choke on her tea

"You think Shika's a snag?" Ino almost let out a small fit of laughter.

"I don't think pig, I know. A couple of girls down at the hospital who would be with him in a snap. Cursing you're name for taking him off the market." What she didn't say was that not a soul would challenge her for Shikamaru. Many girls were afraid of her spit fire mouth. All but those who knew her anyway.

Ino on the other half of the couch could not believe what was coming out of her friend's mouth. "You go marry the guy then Forehead! Let him find someone he really wants to marry."

"Think about it for a minute Ino; he's all but on the Hokage's council now. He's leader of Rookie 9 and Team Gai in the amount of successful missions for Chunin; he's taken out an Akutski; and is the only other person in our group to become a Jounin before age twenty. Not to mention that lazy ass, bad boy look he's got going for him. Compared to what Sasuke was and to what Neji and Naruto are now he's up in the top of our age group.

"Sakura, this is Shika-a-mar-u." Ino cried out.

How could her best friend do this too her? She would not take money from her mother or even Yoshino to be paid to say this. Yoshino was somewhat intimidated by the pink haired medic. Ino found it rather amusing and convenient that said pick haired medic was her best friend. But for her to be siding with them.

"You've been on the same team for years! You even said you walked in on him when he was dressing."

"He is my teammate Forehead. I don't want to hear what a bachelor he is."

"Shikamaru isn't to me what he is to you." Sakura explained simply taking a drink. "You have a biased opinion one way or another."

"Did you like him?" Ino questioned her friend harshly. "Did he really fuck you silly or something when you lived with him?"

"No, not like that and if he did then he would be marrying me not you." Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"You're not that good, Forehead." Ino argued

"How do you know?" Sakura took offense.

"Tsunade sends me one more seduction missions then you after all." Ino smirked. _Hell ya! Ino-1 Sakura – forever losing. Take that Forehead!_

Ino wanted to get away from this subject. Yes she has walked in on her boys when they were just getting redressed from a hot springs stop. Shikamaru was just pulling a shirt over head; Chouji was dressed while Asuma was still shirtless. Ino smiled as she remembered why Kurenai found him so interesting. Asuma was just as big of an ego as Shikamaru did.

"Whose another guy you find attractive then. You have to answer me for having to sit through _that_and it better be good." Ino demanded to know almost jumping up and down out of her seat. She wanted to know who Sakura would rank up with Shikamaru. She'd never really looked at him like that.

"Umm," Sakura paused to think placing her head in her hands- her thinking pose. Ino couldn't help but smile. Sakura's really become the daughter Tsunade never head. With a better betting streak and hardly a tongue for sake.

Sakura raised her head then smiled at her friend. "Kakashi," She said without a care in the world.

Ino spat out her sake in shock, "Your sensei!" Sakura nodded. Ino knew that Sakura had finally seen Kakashi without his mask on and according to this he must have been good looking- very good looking for Sakura to have told her that. "Sakura please don't let me picture you in bed with your sensei." Ino whined.

"If you're not into older guys," Sakura diverted to another man that just popped into her head. "Then the most attractive guy in our age group would have to be Gaara."

"Gaara?" Ino asked very inquisitively. "The Kazekage of Suna, Sakura what do you see in these guys? What about Gaara attracts you?"

"His eyes, it's the one thing that really draws me to a guy is his eyes. Because even if they are lying to your face you can always tell their true feelings by the look in their eyes." Sakura explained.

"You must be able to if you can read those two." Ino laughed and Sakura refilled their glasses.

"That's how I know you will be able to work with Shikamaru in ways it couldn't work with Kiba. You trust Shikamaru so easily and even when you had been dating Kiba for nine months you would always turn to Shikamaru to find safety or comfort before you turned to Kiba. And I could see the anger in his eyes whenever you told him someone had pissed you off. Something he could never hide."

Ino starred at her friend and the wisdom coming from this girl barely around twenty years of age. Ino knew Sakura's harsh experiences with Sasuke and then again with Naruto and his Kuuybi troubles, had matured her earlier than the rest of the group. But to say something like this did not sound like something Sakura would normally say but yet it was all the same.

"Are you just saying that so I'll forget Kiba and start focusing on Shikamaru?" Ino asked. She did not want to forget Kiba. She promised him that she wouldn't.

"I'm your best friend pig; the stuff you try and hide from others you will never be able to hide from me." Sakura embraced her friend tightly.

"Thanks Forehead." Ino said no higher than a whisper. Hugging her pink haired best friend back.

"I'll tell you from experience that you'll never forget your first love. Kiba will always have a place in your heart that Shikamaru will never be able to touch because Kiba had you first. He loved you first." Sakura's eyes glazed over.

Sasuke was a taboo subject for her in public. His scar was healing slowly, but always being re-opened.Ino knew she was right. Because Sakura would never stop loving Sasuke, no matter how many times he knocked her out and put her on a bench. But she was learning to let others in. Of course Naruto, Kakashi and now even Sai interrogating every male specimen that says her name doesn't help any.

Sakura shook herself from her daze; "However, if you give Shikamaru the chance he deserves, he might be able to love you deeper than Kiba did. It's possible for a woman to love more than one man after all. We love them in different ways."

Ino knew this was true, "How big of a bitch am I being about this?" She refrained from saying _pigheaded_; Ino knew Sakura would have a field day with it. She was not going to get that chance. She was up by a point and it was going to stay that way.

"Sakura settled back into her side of the couch. "You're reacting the same way I would if I was told that i was supposed to be married to Sai or Naruto. You're lucky because at least you're teammate is better looking."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Not this again." Both girls laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru sat alongside his friend Chouji, Neji and Naruto at their ramen stand. He starred down at the Ramon floating in the bowl before him. He did not particularly like Ramon so he was delaying eating it, but he knew also that if he delayed much longer than it would cool and taste worse than it would as if he ate it now. Still he did not want to eat it now because he did not really like ramen to begin with. "What a drag," he sighed taking a small bit into his mouth and swallowing without really tasting it. _How troublesome..._

"About what? Ino isn't that bad Shikamaru." Chouji said with a mouthful of Ramon. He sat to the left of Shikamaru and Naruto on the other side of Chouji. Neji, who wasn't on the best of terms with Naruto. He was slowly beginning to take an interest in his younger cousin Hinata so he stayed on the other side of Shikamaru.

"Chouji, you know what she was like when we were Genin." Shikamaru sighed. _She'll be nagging in my ear all day like my mother does now. I swear that woman will be the death of me._

"Why did you say yes anyway?" Neji asked.

"You haven't met my mother?" Shikamaru grumbled taking a few noodles and swollowing them before he could taste them.

"Yoshino-san," Naruto shivered. He had the pleasure of meeting her. Tsunade asked her to teach Naruto some manners after he broke down her door for the umteenth time.

"Ino-chan reminds me of her a little. With a better figure." Chouji finished off his third bowl of ramen.

Shikamaru almost chocked, almost but he swollowed before anyone caught him. Chouji had just said about the same thing his father had. "I know, its just so troublesome."

"You guys don't give her enough credit." Naruto cut in after finishing . "I've hung out with Kiba and Ino when Sakura and I were close. Yeah she's got a loud mouth to her but she's passionate about her friends and family. She takes pride in everything she does, just like most junoichi do anyway."

Neji and Shikamaru starred down the table at the blonde. He actually said something smart. Still he always did that. It was one of the many things that made it fun to hang around Naruto. Only in small doses.

Chouji agreed. "She never backs down from a fight."

"She diets all the time." Shikamaru complained. He would not lose this battle

"Not really," Neji said. "She and Sakura-san know how important it is to eat healthy and not just for a diet. They are medical ninja after all."

"By the way Neji how are you and Tenten?" Chouji asked politely.

Neji smirked as he took a bite of ramen. "I've been talking with her parents and with Lord Haishi." He told them after he consumed the ramen in his mouth.

Three sets of chopsticks dropped on the table as three heads turned to look at him. "Neji, you've only been courting her for four months." Shikamaru exclaimed. How could he know that Tenten was the one for him. How could he see his teammate in a different way. Everyone knew that Neji was always by

"You'll only be courting Ino for the same time." Neji pointed out.

"That's a different case entirely, his is not by choice and you're a Hyuuga!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm very well aware of that by now Naruto as should you." Neji dared and Naruto shut his mouth before he said something else stupid. "But I've known her a lot longer than that. We fight perfectly together on the field of battle and we've grown closer as Lee and Gai…"

He did not need to finish that sentence. All the boys shook a shiver from their spines. "Okay I'm out. Sakura-chan just got back from a mission and I have to check on her." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Why waist the energy, all she's going to to punch him through the nearest wall and say something about being able to fend for herself.

"Nara, its not about whose is or was whose teammate. Its not about how long you've known a person. Its about trust and frankly I will never be able to trust another woman the way I do Tenten-chan." Neji put money down on the counter and turned to go. "Now I must excuse myself. I have requested a meeting with Lord Hiashi that I must not be late to."

Tenten turned from Neji's female teammate to his equal almost overnight. She was always at his side supporting him and standing up to him when she needed to. But Shikamaru knew he was right. He was a shinobi and as a shinobi he knew how trust was valued in a relationship. To have that one person he could confide in, who would not judge him by what he's done. A woman who he knows would not double cross him and one that he knows and can care of herself.

But still all he wanted was a normal girl, not Ino. He wanted a normal girl who was not too pretty and not too smart; not Ino. Ino was a walking neon male magnet who could not go to the market in sweats without getting whistled at. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Ino readily converses with him about stratigies and other plans or even political issues. She may live up to her hair color every now and then but she was an intelligent girl. Ino was anything but normal.

Chouji finished his bowl and ordered another. He turned to his friend and looked him in the eye. "We've been on her team for many years Shika; can you sit there and honestly tell me that you weren't jealous of the attention that she was giving Kiba. Because I missed her. I missed her yelling at me about my weight, I missed the look on her face when you told her off."

Shikamaru saw the serious look on Chouji's face. Ino was his friend too and he wanted nothing but the best for her. Shikamaru took in a breath raising himself up to full height but did not answer.

"Exactly Shikamaru," Chouji said matter-o-factly. "Kiba was not the best for her and you know it. She did not fight the same way on the battle field and I know you made a comment on it before. We've always looked out for her when she's with and when she's not. The truth is Shika, your relationship with her is not all too different than the relationship Neji has with Tenten."

Chouji went back to ordering another bowl of ramen while Shikamaru just starred at his friend. Chouji did not have many moments, but when he did Shikamaru was always left speechless. As he was just then.

"The way I see it Shika, your scared. You always get defensive when it comes to you and Ino." Chouji looked at Shikamaru who honestly had nothing to say to his big boned best friend. "You don't want to see Ino in anyother way then a teammate."

The reason he was so defensive about it was that people did not know when to stop gossiping about them. No matter where he went with Ino people would talk. He expected to find some understanding with the redhead but all he was getting was more greif. "Explain.?" Shikamaru demanded taking a tone that would rival an Uchiha's . He hardly ever became cross with Chouji but this time he was walking the line.

"Listen, we play around and joke with her. We have your inside jokes and push her around like she's one of the guys. And she'll always forgive you because you're her teammate. That's how it was before Asuma died then everything changed. She became more than a teammate, she became a part of our lives and not just the girl on our team. After that we've been through the respect I had for her grew to so much more than I had for her before. I care about her Shikamaru, different than before, she Ino-chan not Ino-san; she's the girl that saved our lives; the girl whose killed with us; cooked our meals and my seconds; she's the most important girl in my life next to my mother Shikamaru."

When did all of this happen? When did they grow up? When did Ino go from the annoying little girl who dragged him along everywhere when they were small to a woman that looks out for him and his best friend. But Chouji was wrong. He was not afraid of Ino. Ino he could handle just like he did in the past. He didn't want to admit that he might be able to have the relationship to last a lifetime with the girl he pretended to marry when he was a boy.

"Troublesome, the whole lot of it is trouble for me around every turn." Shikamaru took another bite of his ramen. He was regretting with each passing minute having given his consent to an arranged marriage. His father was the one who demanded his consent before they told him he was going to marry Ino. He'd have thought that his father would have known better than to but him in a relationship with her. He saw now why his father didn't tell him straight up. He would have said no in a heartbeat but Shikamaru also knew that if he would have said no his father would have let his mother loose on him in a locked room. _This is soo troublesome. More and more this woman seems to be stranger and stranger to me._

"That's because you're over thinking this." Chouji smiled and gave his best friend a slap on the shoulder. As always Shikamaru

They finished the rest of their meal with other minor small talk and gossip before Chouji returned back to the previous conversation. He still had some words that he wanted with his best friend. They walked down the road that leads to the Akamichi's housing units. Their family was steadily growing in status since Chouji's mother had recently announced that she was again with child. This would be her first since to Chouji.

"Shikamaru," Chouji started in a clam collective voice. "Ino gave up a lot to please her family. Don't let her regret it. Every girl deserves the best, even if its Ino."

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough for her?" Shikamaru asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Both males laughed. Chouji's insight came at rare times but he has never been wrong before. Shikamaru wanted his opinion and valued it more than any other.

"I'm saying that you might be unfair to her and her needs because you think of her as nothing more than a teammate." Chouji stopped, gave Shikamaru a stern glance which Shikamaru needed no translation for. Chouji would never forgive him if he did wrong by Ino. It wasn't just Chouji he feared. Ino had an arsenal. The kunoichi of their little group were not to be messed with. With his luck many of the guys would side with them too.

They stopped their walk to part ways. "My mother told me something I would never forget the day Neji and Tenten first started courting. She said no girl could feel safer in the village then Tenten could with Neji. When I asked her why she took my hand and sat me down, taking my chips away too." Chouji began in all seriousness.

Shikamaru listened. It was rare that Mrs. Akamihci gave her son advice on relationships. He knew her words to Chouji would pull some weight if he remembered them now.

"She told me that when a woman says yes to a man, whether it is to a proposal, or to a simple lunch date; she's putting her trust in that man that he will always stay by her, defend her and protect her." Chouji continued.

Shikamaru understood and do nodded his head to show his best friend of his comprention. No one will protect Tenten as well as Neji can. He'd put his life on the line for her and not just as a teammate, but as her equal. Someone he cared enough about to make sure that she would be happy every day for the rest of her life. "Your mother is a very wise woman."

"She can cook too!" Chouji said happily. "The only reason Ino agreed his to please her family Shikamaru. Ino has turned around from the days of a genin; she's set aside her own personal wishes for the good of the family. She will be your wife Shikamaru, don't take her devotion lightly."

Shikamaru raised his head to look for Ino as they passed her house. She still did not return home from Sakura's. "It really makes you wonder." Chouji spoke as he tossed another chip into his mouth. "How long until she does really get over Kiba?"

_She'll never be rid of him_. Shikamaru knew that he'd always be compared to Kiba. "You know how deep a woman's heart can go. Sakura still clings to Sasuke's memory when she said herself that she did not know who the guy was anymore."

"You confronted Kiba? That's unlike you man." Chouji stated.

"I was there when they said good-by. I saw the look in her eyes as she left his arms. She cried over him into my shirt." Shikamaru stated. "Kiba is challenging me. The moment he finds her unhappy he'll be there to sweep her back into his arms."

"You know what you have to do then." Chouji patted his friend on the shoulder. "You're sounding jealous already.

"I have to fall in love with the one girl I could not stand when I was growing up. I have to make her happy and give her everything she would have wanted in a normal marriage so in turn I can be happy. I have to make her love the one person she swears she could not stand spending a whole day with, for the rest of her life." How much more work would fending off Kiba be? Hopefully not that much if the village supports their marriage.

"She doesn't hate you Shikamaru. You're the only one who fails to see that." Chouji stated nochalantly but it stopped Shikamaru in his tracks.

"Come again?" Shikamaru asked. How could Ino not hate him?

Chouji laughed, "You're as bad as Naruto. Ino-chan is proud of you. The first of the rookie nine to make a chunin and the second to make jounin. Shikamaru she could not have been happier for you."

"As a teammate Chouji."

He stopped before entering his home, "No, as a friend. Be her friend first and the rest will fall into place Shikamaru."

"You really think we'll be that good together?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know as well as anyone else that kunochi are placed on the same team as the shinobi who the elders and the council wish for them to be married to. Come on Shika, if you couldn't figure that one out then take a step down from that genius pedestal you're placed upon. Kunoichi either become old maids or settle down into a shinobi's house."

Shikamaru only laughed. That fact had not escaped his mind either; he had secretly been hoping that the old farts wished to see a Yamanaka with an Akamichi. Yet even that custom was not set in stone because even in their generation Naruto and Hinata were on different teams. It all just depends on the events that happen and how close the genin become and in what ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The Hokage sends me because she knows that I can get the job done Billboard Brow." Ino stated louder. They had just finished their second bottle of sake and were feeling a little tipsy, but were not drunk. Both girls could hold their liquor. Ino better than Sakura. _Ino-2 Forehead- still 0_

_"_That's only cause you turn heads like that when you walk into any room." Sakura snapped her fingers for an added effect. Both girls were standing and depating on who truly was the better ninja. "Tsuande sends me on the dangerous ones you couldn't complete if you had an extra hand!"

"Oh please Forehead. Tsunade sends you when I'm busy. You'll always be just second best." Ino placed her hands on her hips and waited for Sakura's comeback. Many would have said that she was a discreditable girl for taking so many seduction missions but the cold hard fact was that someone had to take them. Why not someone who could get it done without having to take her pants off all the time. "Tell me the name of the this guy Tsuande just sent you to seduce, I heard you completed it from Shizune. Apparently she was worried sick over you. We'll see if he compares to mine."

Sakura smiled devilishly while Ino folded her arms across her chest waiting for the answer. Sakura had gone alone by specail request of her master and was told not to read the details of the mission until she arrived at her destination. Boy was she ever shocked when she read that name, "Uchiha Itachi."

Blue eyes went wide while Ino's mouth hung open. One name flashed through the rest of her tempararily blank mind. Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother and possibly the most dangerous yet talented ninja to ever come out of Konoha. Uchiha Itachi. _Sakura_ was sent to seduce _Uchiha Itachi_! Ino could not wrap her mind around it. She could not see it. Sakura with Sasuke yes but his older brother? Sakura next to Itachi! How much older than she was he? yet that counted for nothing when it came to these types of missions.

Sakura's smile dropped as soon as she realized what just came out of her mouth. Ino looked at the worried look on her best friend's face and sat her down immedatly. Sakura let something slip she should have never told anyone? "Sakura? How much sake did you really drink tonight?"

"Three bottles with Shizune and Tsuande." Sakura was almost inauidable while she whispered. "They didn't think I could do it."

"Sakura!" Ino whispered still in a shocked state of disbelief. Ino's marriage to Shikamaru seemed like chopped liver compared to his. "Uchiha Itachi, you made love with _Uchiha Itachi_."

"No I wasn't that lucky; but I did most of the pleasuring or let him use me while he pleasured himself." Sakura drank from her sake again a nice long swig.

Ino was speechless. Sakura considered Shikamaru in the same category as Uchiha Itachi. "I never thought I would hear those words out of my best friend's mouth." She shook her head back and forth trying to rid herself of the picture of the two in bed.

You tell anyone and I will have to kill you." Sakura was completely serious.

Then something else plagued her mind, something much much worse than any situation she would have gotten into. "Sakura," Ino started slowly, "No woman has ever lived to tell that they've been with Uchiha Itachi." Ino looked at her best friend. Which was true. Any woman he sleep with was found dead at least a week later if not the next morning.

Sakura nodded she knew this fact. She knew all too well that she might have not even made it out of the. He had told her that as he held a kunai to her neck. He had let her live. To this day she had yet to figure out why. "Only you, Shizune and Tsunade know Ino." Sakura's voice began to shake and Ino noticed this. "Tsunade only sends me out when she has too now. She's afraid for me and thinks I'm too valuable to lose, which i guess is a good thing; but i'm afraid for myself as well."

"Naruto doesn't even know?" Hell the first people she would be telling is her team. But this isn't something to tease about. Sakura was scared. Scared for her life.

"Naruto doesn't like to know about my kunoichi missions. He gives Tsunade a hard time every time she sends me on one." Sakura explained. "I don't particularly want to tell him that I was fucked by the same man who wants to bring him into the Akutski.

"How long ago?"

"About a week and a half." Ino let out a breath. Her best friends life was on the line. Tsuande sent her protoge out on a suicide mission with another sharingan user. At least the first week was over. And Sakura was safe as long as she was in the village.

Ino left out another sigh of relief. "You know many would consider you his mistress then, since he left you live." Ino smirked picking her half spilled sake up again. She was going to need another bottle by the time they were done tonight. No wonder Sakura was being so uptight about Shikamaru. Ino knew Shika would never raise a hand against her or any woman. Sakura had just lived through a near death experience with one of the most powerful men in the world. Her life could still be on the line.

Ino nodded and hugged her friend tight. "Thank you Sakura. I have a question for you though."

"Which is?" Sakura asked with a small smile on her face.

"Would take it back?" Ino asked her face lost its smile.

"Would I take what back?" Sakura knew Ino was being serious right now.

"Itachi, if you knew what you knew now. Knowing that you're the only woman in the world to survive him would you still have done it?"

Sakura looked her straight in the eye and with no hesitation she answered, "No."

"Are you crazy? Tsuande never should have sent you on..." Ino began to rant. Throwing her arms up in the air and doing laps around the living room. Why would she not regret it? Did she have a death wish or something?

Sakura took a deep breath, "I was sent to Itachi as bait for Sasuke."

Ino stopped. Shikamaru was glowing like a god right now; because that was just screwed up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay yes I know there are a couple side plots and other romances going on other than just Shikamaru and Ino but I promise 90 will be about ShikaIno and not the other couples. Only mentions of them if I deem them needed. Once again please excuse my spelling. But I hope you get the basic point. Its nothing too symoblic or anything just a little fun fanfic about friends and loves.**

**In my opinion I believe that Shikamaru and Ino have to stop fighting what is happening to them before they can really begin to accept the other person. This is just how i see it. I would fight the person first before I even tried to make it work and both characters are rather stubborn in my opinion so its taking them a little convincing to push them in the right direction. And I think that friends like Chouji and Sakura will give them that push that the two need.**

**Okay as said before I really like the best friend rival relationship between Ino and Sakura so be perpared to see it. I'll try not to make it all about them. Friendship is really important to me and I like to show it in my stories.**

**AngelFace23147**

**P.S.Reviews are nice as well as comments**

**go ahead**

**the button is right there **


	5. Why Am I Feeling This?

**Author: AngelFace23147**

**Story: Forced**

**Chapter: Five**

**Couple: Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**

**Side Couples: Neji & Tenten, Naruto & Hinata, Sakura & TBA**

**Rating: M - See preveious chapters for lists of reasons.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters for full disclaimer**

**Enjoy **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Previously:_

_"She doesn't hate you Shikamaru. You're the only one who fails to see that." Chouji stated nonchalantly but it stopped Shikamaru in his tracks._

_"Come again?" Shikamaru asked. How could Ino not hate him?_

_Chouji laughed, "You're as bad as Naruto. Ino-chan is proud of you. The first of the rookie nine to make a chunin and the second to make jounin. Shikamaru she could not have been happier for you."_

_"As a teammate Chouji."_

_He stopped before entering his home, "No, as a friend. Be her friend first and the rest will fall into place Shikamaru."_

_"You really think we'll be that good together?" Shikamaru asked._

_"You know as well as anyone else that kunoichi are placed on the same team as the shinobi who the elders and the council wish for them to be married to. Come on Shika, if you couldn't figure that one out then take a step down from that genius pedestal you're placed upon. Kunoichi either become old maids or settle down into a shinobi's house."_

_Shikamaru only laughed. That fact had not escaped his mind either; he had secretly been hoping that the old farts wished to see a Yamanaka with an Akamichi. Yet even that custom was not set in stone because even in their generation Naruto and Hinata were on different teams. It all just depends on the events that happen and how close the genin become and in what ways._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura and Ino had just finished their shifts at the hospital and were walking side by side back to Sakura's apartment. to turn in for the night. After Sakura's confession the week before Ino did not feel comfortable leaving her best friend in a house when the chances were good that an either remaining Uchiha would show up in her apartment. Ino would try and do something, she did not know how much she could do but she couldn't just abandon her friend like that. Not after Sakura was the first person to support her relationship with Kiba and now her crying shoulder and support system with arranged marriage.

Of course they had their little banters, Sakura still refused to believe that she was indeed the better Ninja but Ino believed that Sakura was in a state of denail and would come to eventually. They were like sisters; best friends yet rivals in every way.

"You're parents stopped by the hospital again." Sakura broke the light hearted tone. The day had been fun, they had toured the academy students around the hospital. Ino had gotten a little taste of what Sakura did on a day to day basis. Ino was more of a small time medic ninja, not a full blown one. But After Asuma's death, when she couldn't heal him, she wanted to learn more. She would not lose another member of her team ever again.

But at this Ino rolled her eyes, "Do they ever stop bugging me? I'm a woman now!" Sure yeah Ino finally moved out of her family house and got a part time job at the hospital but her parents didn't have to stop in every single damn day. Bugging them at work when they could be needed elsewhere was completely uncalled for.

""Ino you're avoiding him arn't you?" Sakura asked slyly. She knew her best friend. "You can't avoid him forever pig."

Ino gave her the best _'you want to bet'_look as they rounded the corner of their block. "If Shikamaru wanted to see me then he would find me. Shows how much _you_ know about him Forehead."

Then after taking two synchronized strides the two girls took notice of a familiar figure. One with a green jounin vest, black cargo pants, a fish net shirt, sleek black hair pulled back into a pineapple shaped ponytail, and a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"You invited him here?!" the blonde accused the death intent clear in her tone. It was too perfect, not to accuse Sakura of. Ino knew that Sakura was capable of doing something is embarrassing to her, but still she had just been saying how he Shikamaru actually gave a damn about her then he'd come to her. Ino Yamanaka never chased after a guy. They came to her.

Sakura could only smile and shake her head 'no' as they two approached the pineapple head boy that had been the subject of their recent conversation. She did think it rather convenient. Ino did not. Yes she was avoiding Shikamaru right now so she didn't have to think about getting married at the young age of 22. She wanted time. Time which her pushy mother and Yoshino-san would not give her. If it was up to her mother, she'd be wed within the month. If it was up to Yoshino-san, Ino would be knocked up in that time.

The worse was yet to come as Sakura's cycle was supposed have come the day before yesterday. Sakura cried herself to sleep the night before in Ino's lap. How could she even think about getting married when Sakura needed her! Ino really thought that she should tell Naruto if it turned out the she was carrying his child and Sakura agreed halfway. She did not want to tell them until she was 100 sure she was pregnant. Naruto would not be mad, but he was just fresh into his first relationship and with Hinata. He'd taken her out for ramen sure but the whole village was waiting for this to happen. Sakura would not ruin that for Naruto; she'd let him stay happy as long as possible.

After taking care of her distraught best friend Ino realized she just wasn't ready to marry him. Ino was never one looking to be tied down and she did not want that freedom to be taken away from her. A part of her had accepted that she was going to marry Shikamaru and that part was content. She knew he'd care for her as long as she wasn't being a loud mouth bitch to him. But she had already promised her family that as long as he was civil to her then she'd be civil to him. It seemed to be an unspoken truce between them. The other half of her was cursing out the half that was content with Shikamaru. Kiba's touch was still so fresh in her mind. Tsume and Tsunade were keeping him busy but that didn't stop him from visiting once or twice at night. He could not stay long the first time and the second her new roommate caught and sent away. He was conveniently sent on a mission afterwards. Ino knew Sakura was right however; Ino had not seen that much of Shikamaru over the last 10 weeks or so, because she was avoiding him.

"I would have thought the Hokage would have given you something a bit bigger." He said when they were in range. Shikamaru smoked his cigarette on the side of the building.

He was on his second puff by then. Finally, it took them long enough. He knew Ino was avoiding him. He too had been avoiding her for the first week or so after his talk with the boys but then he knew it was time to man up before his mother started barking down his back. So now his mother was barking down his back and he was going to talk to Ino whether she wanted to talk to him or not. Everyday seemed to be a challenge with her.

He also knew Ino well enough that she would be pissed if he acknowledged her pink haired best friend before her. "I'd have thought the Hokage'd give you a bigger house Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled to see her friend and laughed at his comment. "You think that Tsunade-sama wishes to spoil me?"

"You're not already?" He asked coming to meet them.

His plan worked Ino was glaring daggers at him. Her gaze was also analytical. Why would he come personally to find her. Ino may not be the smartest girl in the pack but she knew Shikamaru. And if he met her in person then he ment business.

He looked different to her in some way. The way he leaned against the walk with the cigarette in the corner of his mouth just like Asuma always did. He looked, dare she say it, more appealing. Then again, her talk with Sakura a couple of weeks ago opened her eyes to not only him but more of the men around Konoha. _Wait no stop!_She mentally slapped herself in the forehead. Why did she just think that? She looked at him again. He was watching her, but not starring. Like a gentle gaze, he was just watching her with those dark brown eyes. She'd never noticed how captivating his eyes could be. A shiver went up Ino's spine. What worried her the most was that she was almost flattered by it.

"I would say overworked not spoiled." Sakura laughed again, placing her hand over her stomach. "I hardly spend any time at home away." That why her and Shikamaru were such great roommates. They never saw much of each other.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Ino asked in a polite but impatient tone. A flirtatious smile graced her face so naturally. That make Shikamaru do a mentle double take. His outward appearance did not faze.

"It's time Ino." Shikamaru said; the volume of his voice lowered. And she knew exactly what he meant. Her heart dropped. It was time to have a sit down with their parents to begin to hammer out the details of their wedding.

"Does it have to be so soon?" Ino asked putting a hand over her heart thinking how the days flew by with Sakura.

"It's been two months Ino," He stated bluntly. "Your family thinks you've backed out."

"You'd think people would understand once a kunoichi gives her word she'd stick to it hun?" Ino asked looking Shikamaru right in the eye. Her voice full of worry. Oh god, she'd forgotten about how her parents would interpret her actions; but she was hurt that they would think so little of her to back out once she'd already given her word.

He had to stop and collect himself for a moment before answering her question. Her eyes stood out in the closing darkness of the night. Bright blue shinning stars. She and Sakura have been praised for being some of the best looking kunoichi in the village. Sakura in some of the other nations only because she's been there more often. Ino was the bombshell in Konoha. When they walked into a pub, bar, or club together was a completely different story. Every head in the room turned to see the girls; male or female, all heads turned.

Shikamaru always preferred Ino's blue eyes to Sakura's green ones anyway. They seemed softer and he would have melted at the sight of the desperation in them if he didn't know any better. While Sakura's seemed worn over they years and almost angered at times. He had to pull his eyes away. _What the heck has gotten into me?_

"They didn't ask me." Shikamaru confessed shrugging his shoulders. "But I think it would be best for the both of us to start planning this wedding."

Ino looked to Sakura who nodded her head in agreement with Shikamaru. She took her best friend in a hug and whispered, "Be strong, and hold your head up high…" In a way she felt like she was saying goodbye to her best friend.

Ino whispered back, "In any situation." It was the motto of their group as female kunoichi. "The same to you."

"I'll be waiting up for you." Sakura whispered trembling.

Ino nodded and pulled away from her friend. She felt the tears in her eyes but skillfully held them back. Shikamaru saw that she was ready and started on their walk. Shikamaru led, Ino following behind him all the way down the alley until they got to the main street where he dropped back to walk beside her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The night was very cold as it was still in the middle of February but both dressed for the cold weather. Shikamaru finished his cigarette and flicked it aside like it was nothing more than a fly. He heard a sound not to far from him and rolled his eyes. _Troublesome woman, what did I do this time?_

Ino giggled from beside him. She stopped and covered her mouth with her hand when he gave her a quick glance with a raise eyebrow. "Sorry she giggled again."

_Troublesome woman_, "what is so funny?" he wondered aloud.

"You." She stated simply shrugging her shoulders. "You looked so much like Asuma-sensei just then. You looked up to him so much; we all did. He was like a second father to us."

Shikamaru looked at Ino who glanced back up at him with a smile. She was really trying to make this work. She was making small talk with him, conversation at least, civil small talk. Hey at least it was a start. Ino knew he was analyzing her every move and she knew she was going to have to get used to this type of behavior from him.

He was suprised by her saying, "I still miss him." Ino confessed. Asuma died in her arms, it was one of the most painful moments in her life. His last words to her would stay with her forever. _Maybe this is the best way to keep up with Shika _Ino laughed to herself causing him to give her another look.

It was a step forward, for them to be able to confide in one another knowing the pressure on them both. Ino dared to do what she knew might not be acceptable but she moved closer to him and linked her arm with his. He was cautious at first with the contact but walked on anyway. This was normal Ino behavior. Maybe never before with him and she felt just as awkward as he did.

In her mind if she did what she normally did with Shikamaru as she did with any other guy then she'd get used to him in an intimate way. Her heart was beating fast. Ino always felt small compared to Shikamaru, he was smart one, Asuma's favorite and Chouji's best friend. She felt like she was always in his shadow. No pun intended.

"Kuranai is doing well along with her son." Ino said trying to keep the small talk going. "She brought him in for a check up yesterday."

"That boy is Asuma through and through." Shikamaru after a pause. He was never used to conversation. Say what needs to be said then nothing more. It would be a waste of breath.

A thought occurred to Ino at that moment. _We should have them in the wedding if possible._She thought it would be a good idea. Ino had helped her through the birthing along with Tsuande and Sakura. Hinata was also in the room talking her sensei through the process, while Ino had to grin and bare it while she crushed her hand. Childbirth, not fun; was the lesson she had learned that day. Kurenai said differently. She felt no greater joy then being the one Asuma chose to bring his child into the world. "Maybe we could have them in the ceramony," Ino suggested softly.

Shikamaru looked at her and Ino thought she'd offended him until he smiled at the thought of his sensei being present at his wedding. Ino took his smile to mean a yes and gripped Shikamaru's arm tighter. "I guess we can try to make this work, if we can't get out of it." He smirked.

"You've got something up you're sleeve?" Ino raised a brow.

"Don't I always?" How the hell could she doubt him. Ino looked uneasy after the thought. She looked away from him and became rather quiet.

She had this funny feeling inside that they wouldn't be able to do anything to get out of it. She had already given her consent to her family that she would honor their wishes and marry him. As did Shikamaru, and Nara Shikaku could be very persuasive having worked with Ibiki and he was just as intelligent as Shikamaru if not more. As stupid and idiotic as it sounded, she didn't want to believe that there was still hope for them. The thought of being married to Shikamaru was becoming easier for her to except. Especially after seeing Sakura's predicament.

_Well Asuma-sensei, I guess I did beat forehead after all_. She thought, her face drained. Which did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru.

"Ino?" He questioned.

She simply shook her head, But Shikamaru knew her better than that. She'd always would silence herself when she didn't want to hurt him or Chouji. "What?" He questioned stopping their walk.

Ino took a breath gathering her strength. She didn't often challenge Shikamaru's plans but this time she had to. He was asking for it anyway. "Have you ever won a game of Shougi against your father?" She asked; face firm, jaw locked and eyes boring into his. She wasn't going to accept some bull shit answer from him. He was playing with her heart, her future and as much as she trusted him she wasn't going to let him ruin it. Not if she could help it.

To many, Ino's question wouldn't have made sense, but Shikamaru wasn't a normal fanboy of hers. She was really asking if he could outsmart his old man. The truth was he'd won a few times- two to be exact- but not often. He saw the look in her eye and realized that she'd rather just go through with the marraige then try to find a way out. That way at least their parents could be happy along with their friends and village who seemed to back the marriage.

"I won't get you're hopes up," Shikamaru let out a sigh. Why was she giving in so easily? He half expected for Ino to be running full speed to give their parents a piece of their minds.

"They died during the talk Yoshino-san and my mother gave to me after I fainted." Ino withdrew her arm from Shikamaru's and continued to walk.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" Shikamaru asked quietly after a few minutes of silence, just watching her walk away. He had never seen Ino this defeated. Not even in battle; not even when Sasuke left. The only thing that came close was when Asuma died.

Ino was taken into a small stage of shock as she slowly turned back to look at him. Did she just hear him, Shikamaru Nara of all people offer to do something for her, to go out of his way for another person. Let alone her, Ino Yamanaka!

"What do you mean?" She could usually understand Shikamaru's logic but this time he could have been asking about numerous things.

"I know the chances of getting out of this are less then 2 percent. Naruto told me that Tsuande-sama is only sending me out of missions if I'm needed. You're hardly doing any as it is. And our parents made it clear its the only way we can get out of this." Ino nodded her understanding but still did not know what he was asking her. "So when we know hell is more likely to freeze over before we get out of this..."

"You're monologuing Shika," Ino smiled sweetly at him. He was trying to be a man about this. Every time he actually stepped up she felt proud of him.

He smirked. "What do you want from me? What can I do so you won't annoy the hell out of me if I can't get us out of this?"

Ino's small smile turned at his joke. Immediately Shikamaru knew he had made a joke at the wrong time. Why was his logic going out the door whenever it came to his marriage? Hell with his marriage, it was Ino period. No matter how well he got her little quirks down he could never predict her reactions. Especially when she didn't understand his sarcasm the first time around.

"I want a lot of things Shikamaru, many of which I know you can't give me." Ino said as lightly as she could considering the knife her closest male friend had just stabbed right into her heart. "but I don't feel like you're meeting me halfway in this. Yah I know I was putting off this meeting but at least im trying to accept it and not fight it."

"So you want me to continue doing what I always do?" Shikamaru asked surprised by her answer. Ino had changed.

"Shikamaru, I want to have a normal engagement. I feel like I don't even know you anymore." Ino threw her hands up in the air the tears comming back. She knew it; she knew Shikamaru would act this way. He didn't give a damn about who he married as long as they didn't annoy him. "Could you try to make an effort to be with me. Every other fuckin guy would switch place with you in a heartbeat if they could. But you don't even care about me. You don't even treat me the same way they did."

The desparation was thick in her voice.

"Like how?" This was turning troublesome already. _If she's happy then she'll be less troublesome_Shikamaru kept reminding himself

"My admirers would always met during my lunch break at the hospital and would sit with me as I ate my lunch. Asuma would take me out on my birthday to fancy places with Kurenai." Ino pulled the freshest memory from her head. Hell even Chouji would share his chips with me every now and then!" Of course when they were only fat free. "Kiba would pull me into his arms when I was pulling a Sakura (a.k.a. A state of emotional wreckage) whispering sweet words in my ear and kissed away my pain.

"Troublesome," he groaned in annoyance. He did not like being compared to Kiba. Kiba was a natural born alfa male who wooed any girl he laid eyes on. Primal was what he was while Ino thought he was so sweet.

Ino looked at him harshly. Closing the distance between them. Pulling her self up to her full height to look him stright in the eye. "So I want a little romance, Shika. It's not like I'm asking to be swept off my feet or and placed upon your white stallion." Ino exclaimed rather loudly.

"I'm not sure which is worse at the moment." Shikamaru sighed. He was going to have to do what no man on earth should have to do.

Ino tried to speak but only her muffled words came out, "We could be a lot worse off you know." She turned to make her way back to Shikamaru's house. She really didn't want to be around him if he was going to be a jack ass.

That wasn't Ino speaking, and Shikamaru knew it. She was cursing her name and now she was all but submitting to him. He thought back to her good-bye with Sakura. She had been shaking and Ino did not want to leave her alone. Even for him, even for her family. They muct have had a life altering conversation or something. _Sakura would have picked that up from Naruto. _

"I'll try Ino." Shikamaru stopped her from turning her back on him for the second time. He grabbed both of her wrists and put them behind his back so she was pressed up against his chest in total shock.

"I'll try to be a man you'd want to marry if you had the choice. But you have to understand that I am still Nara Shikamaru known for being the laziest ninja in Konoha, and it _would_be too much trouble to do a 180 for you. If I don't understand what you want from me then come and tell me out front or else you won't be happy and you'll make my life hell so I won't be happy either, understand? I'm not a mind reader Ino."

Ino smirked, which greatly surprised Shikamaru. "You could have told me that while we were walking."

"Ino," Shikamaru's eyes narrowed on her and Ino took in his dangerous presence. In a way, he did look sexy. _No bad Ino stop thinking like that!_

"I heard you Nara and I understand you; but listen to me when I tell you this then, I will not be treated as some annoyance under you. I will be civil to you and treat you with as much respect as you give me. So do you understand me? If you treat me like I'm too troublesome, I will make trouble for you" Ino starred down Shikamaru. A difficult task considering he was around six foot. Around a head taller than her. "And you know very well the one thing Yamanaka Ino can do very well is make trouble for other people."

He saw what Naruto meant by when he said, 'She's more than a teammate' and what Chouji said about respecting her as an equal. How Neji would think twice before laying a hand on his Tenten; and how Sasuke desirved to get the crap kicked out of him for leaving Sakura on a bench. And how Naruto held Hinata on a different level then his female pink haired teammate.

Ino caught her breath, "I'm sorry for raising my voice to you." She dipped her head before him. "But I mean what I say Shika."

"You had every right Ino." Shikamaru said boldly taking her arm once again and strolling down the street. As if they had done it every day since they had been born. Ino starred at him for a few paces while he smirked down at her. She took in a breath. This was going to be her husband. Her arm tightened around his trying to get used to the fact. More and more her body was settling although that little voice still objected.

"Why is it so hard now?" Ino asked when they were almost there. "For you and me to be together. What happened to us that we do seem like strangers now?" She was completely comfortable with their closeness. He was still one of her best friends.

Shikamaru pondered her question for awhile. "We're over thinking it." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" Ino quickly responded. "I'm not a mind reader either ya know."

Shikamaru took a breath."Before we were together of our own choice. Now is something different, we're trying to please too many people at once through this instead of pleasing ourselves." It wasn't Ino that he objected to though. Ino despite her personality had been there beside him when Asuma died. She'd find him in the training grounds and spar with him till she could not move. She'd come over to his house and talk with him. He always could relax and show a little more emotion with her. She was almost like a little sister, one who he knew was the blonde bombshell but never wanted to look at her in that way for fear his opinions of her would change. They were forcibly being changed against his will and he had no idea how to stop them.

Ino laughed, "My, that is troublesome. But we cannot back out now."

"No, we can't; and that's my line." Shikamaru smiled and Ino saw how his smile lifted the corner of his eye. How his white teeth contrasted his tanned skin perfectly. She was beginning to see Sakura's point; Shikamaru did have something going for him.

"If we are going to do this, if we get married; I want it to be like we married each other out of choice. I want it to be about us and what we want. Not what they want, what we want. It all seems so formal when the parents are involved. That's why Asuma seemed so cool to me. He was the most laid back guy I have ever known."

"You'll be by my side?" Ino asked looking up into his deep brown eyes once again. The brown eyes in which she always found comfort. "We're going to have to take them on together. Separately we'll fail."

"Ino, I'm always in your corner. You can always count on me to have your back." Shikamaru flashed her the smile he used only when playing Asuma in shougi, when he knew that he had just won the game.

They had reached the front gate to the Nara house. Ino stopped moving and Shikamaru turned back to look at her. She had tears in the corner of her eyes as she looked at him. "You always do don't you." Ino smiled too. A small one just barely showing her teeth, but Shikamaru knew it was her happy smile. "No matter what stupid thing I'm doing you've always been there for me." He did care for her.

Shikamaru approached her with caution, and cupped her chin. "You can't go up against my mother with fear Ino." He used the pad of his thumb to gently dab at the corners of her eyes. She gently gripped his arms as he did so, feeling the heat of his skin on hers. So much heat she thought.

She laughed lightly smiling again while she stayed like that, in his comforting warmth. Shikamaru had this feeling that noisy mothers would be watching them the moment they figure that their husbands noticed their chakra.

He trail his hand that was cupping her check down her arm to take her hand. "Ino, we have to go in soon." His mother would already give him hell for being late. And his father would too because this is an important mark in a man's life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah okay this is the first heart to heart, not forcing themselves to be civil conversation Shikamaru and Ino share. I think I did okay... but hey someone could think differently.**

**I'm not sure at this point if I want to add a little more fluff about other couples: NejiTen, NaruHina, and the small Sakura slide plot which I'm keeping secret cause I can. If I do they won't be very long and right to the point. **

**Just to clear something else up, Shikamaru and Ino are on their way to talk with the parents about hammering out the details of the marriage. Shikamaru didn't want to go through with it because to him it would be like giving in during a fight when the opposition says that he and Ino would make a good couple. For Ino she'd feels like she's betraying herself. She doesn't see herself settling down with anyone just yet due to her taste for the party crowd. She likes the attention that she gets from the men folk. Ino has not forgotten Kiba, but knows that being with him would upset her family and friends while fulfilling the wishes of her family does not get her what she wants. Shikamaru and Ino can stand each other. It the thought of having each other as life partners that is upsetting them because they had other plans. **

**To clear up what is going with Sakura (just because i can) I'll explain what I can. Tsuande sent Sakura out on a seduction mission. Where she had to get with none other than the one person her former teammate Sasuke hates the most, Itachi. What she did not tell Sakura was that any girl who has sleep with Itachi had been found dead not much afterwards. Sakura quickly became aware of his violent nature but was shocked when he suddenly let her go, unharmed. Though she may have been a little traumatized. Tsuande figured since the odds were against Sakura coming back alive then she would. Which she did. Only then did Tsuande explain that Sakura had been the only girl ever to survive Itachi and was kept busy at the hosipital and kept an eye on at house just in case Itachi showed up to take her out. Sakura being scared out of her whits didn't tell a soul until Ino got her drunk enough to spill; she then moved in with her best friend to keep an eye on her. A month passed and her monthly 'friend' did not come, so Sakura went to Tsuande for a pregency test.**

**Don't forget to Review...**

**They are always welcome and I do read them.**


	6. You Don't Care, Do You?

**Author: Angelface23147**

**Chapter: 6- As I'm going back through this I'm noticing that these are getting kind of longer. If you have a problem with the longer length then please let me know. I will try to keep them at a suitable length.**

**Paring: Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**

**Sides: Neji & Tenten, Naruto & Hinata, Sakura & Sakura's Mystery Man**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 3 for complete disclaimer, but basically I'm still broke so I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Sailor's mouth and innuendos- you have been warned.**

**Notes: I am finding that I am not best with the suffixes, please do not hate me for them. I try to add them when i think they should go but please don't hate me if I use them incorrectly. **

**Please read and enjoy. Don't forget to review after I'm done.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"You'll be by my side?" Ino asked looking up into his deep brown eyes once again. The brown eyes in which she always found comfort. "We're going to have to take them on together. Separately we'll fail."_

_"Ino, I'm always in your corner. You can always count on me to have your back." Shikamaru flashed her the smile he used only when playing Asuma in shougi, when he knew that he had just won the game._

_They had reached the front gate to the Nara house. Ino stopped moving and Shikamaru turned back to look at her. She had tears in the corner of her eyes as she looked at him. "You always do don't you." Ino smiled too. A small one just barely showing her teeth, but Shikamaru knew it was her happy smile. "No matter what stupid thing I'm doing you've always been there for me." He did care for her._

_Shikamaru approached her with caution, and cupped her chin. "You can't go up against my mother with fear Ino." He used the pad of his thumb to gently dab at the corners of her eyes. She gently gripped his arms as he did so, feeling the heat of his skin on hers. So much heat she thought._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shikamaru's house was large, because many generations of his family lived in the same house before his family obtained more land to build other houses. It had a rustic look with a darker wood and wooden shutters. Their front porch was large with chairs and swings and a Shougi table set up for Shikamaru when he wanted to play. Ino took a deep breath as she let Shikamaru lead her down the cobblestone walk up to the beautiful porch and through the front door that lead to what she was referring to in her head as the battle zone.

His house did not enter into a room per-say, instead they were confronted with the stairs. Respectively they pulled off their shoes as soon as they were through the thresh hold. Ino had not been in Shikamaru's house too often. If she was she was usually ushered into his bedroom or right back out the front door. If you were to go right you would go into the kitchen, left would lead you to the living room which was where the quietly whisperings raised their conversations. Ino's heart rate increased again which Shikamaru was completely in tune with by this point. He turned his head before he entered the room giving her a small reassuring simle. Her heart calmed, but not for long. Shivers were sent though her body as he pulled her into the living room.

Both Shikaku and Inoichi were the first ones to meet their own eyes as Shikamaru and Ino entered. Shikaku glared at his son while Inoichi took notice of their joined hands. Shikamaru took note of Inoichi's reaction rather than his father's. He already knew his father would be frustrated with his tardiness, but really it was Ino who made the late. Both men stood leaning up against the fireplace while Yoshino took the usual chair she occupied and Ima (A/n: I dont know the real name for Ino's mother so until I find out otherwise i'm sticking with this.) occupied the larger couch on the other side. Leaving Shikamaru and Ino to the small love seat the furthest away from the door.

_Oh they would_, Shikamaru thought. He guided Ino around the furniture before helping Ino seat herself in the love seat. With his back turned to his parents he gave her a small twitch in the corner of his left eye. This was their code to follow each other's lead. Shikamaru walked around the love seat so he was standing like the other men in the room.

With still faces Shikamaru looked at every face in the room while Ino leaned back in the seat and crossed her legs looking as womanly as she possibly could. She would be more woman than those in the room. Ino knew that Shikamaru should do all the talking because of his brain but he also knew that she would chime in if she felt the need. Here they were 2 vs 4; but the majority has to bend a little to get what they want from the minority.

Shikamaru took a breath before starting enjoying the tenseness in the room coming from their parents. He guess Ino, like himself, had not had a genuine family dinner or talk since the day they found out about two months ago.

"I guess we should tell them." He stood behind and too the side of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around completely and flashed a dazzling smile.

"It would be for the best." She agreed patting his hand. Her voice was calm and sweet just as if she was a fuetal lord's daughter being entertained by company. "I just hope they'll understand."

The four parents started to become uneasy glancing at one another then back to Ino and Shikamaru. Inoichi and Shikaku furrowed their brows a couple of times, no doubt a secret language of their own.

Shikamaru sighed and walked around the couch for dramatic effect and sat down on the edge of the love seat next to Ino. "To put your pain aside both Ino and I are prepared to go through with the marriage." The two women let out a sigh of relief. While their fathers exchanged slight smiles. They were probably going to enjoy being in-laws.

"My god Ino-chan you near about gave me a heart attack when you said you said you said you were too busy with Sakura-san to sit down with us but then to add this along with you're games as well." Ino's mother placed a hand over her heart as if it might stop beating. "Are you trying to give you're poor kaa-san a heart attack."

"I'm a grown woman now mother and Shikamaru was not finished." Ino said resting her hand on his shoulder starring down her own mother. Shikamaru was very impressed. She wasn't on the best terms with her parents. Hell she trusted him more then them and he was the one she was engaged to. But Ino, starring down teh very woman who brought her into this world. She had grown from her genin days.

Shikaku took one look at the smirk on his son's face to realize that they had a hidden card up their sleeve that they were going to play to their full advantage. "What do you two want then? You know you can't go back on your word now."

"We can't no, but Tsuande-sama could rather easily if you asked me." Shikamaru turned to see a plastered smile on Ino's face. Her eyes were boring into his; her warning him. _Sorry Ino, I had to try. _Shikamaru thought.

"Only if she have good reason." Inoichi corrected. All four eyed us up as if the two were the bad guys.

"I'm sure the Hokage will see our way if our performance diminishes in the field." Shikamaru tested slightly. "Tsunade does not take failure too well does she?" Shikamaru turned to Ino.

"Not from what I've seen." Ino answered his question. She felt like his partner in crime and loved the rush of power filling her every corner. "Especially in her younger shinobi."

For some reason a picture of Sakura popped in her head, and it click. The attempts by Sakura and Naruto have all failed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Because of Itachi. Sasuke was driven by the hatred for him, if Sakura was put in a position where she was involved with Itachi and Sasuke would seek her out because of his hatred for Itachi. Then if he had any attachments to her, the one girl that he could always trust to see the good in him, he would not harm her. If he didn't then he would. _Cleaver Tsunade_, that was more of a test then she'd ever even thought about giving him.

"You two wouldn't dare." Ino's father stated. Pulling Ino's thoughts back to her current never would he have thought that they would threaten them with that.

"Try us dad?" Ino pressured.

"Don't push it." Shikamaru whispered to her. As he leaned back.

Inoichi shook his head. "You wouldn't dare, every villager counts on their performance in the field. We protect them by giving our lives for theirs."

"Why?" Ima looked at her daughter. "Ino being a ninja is everything to us why would you but that on the line."

Ino hesitated. "We agreed to this, this arrangement of yours," Ino began. "How is putting our lives on the line any different than putting our happiness on the line."

"We understand you're feelings in this situation." Yoshino cut in harshly. Her eyes starring down Ino with her full force.

Shikamaru moved so their eye contact would be broken. "You will not use that tone with her." Shikamaru returned the harsh glare. "And we are not the ones that would mess up our performance. Ino and I have been on the same team since we were twelve. We have known each other longer than that. And until now we have never been pushed to be more than that."

"Now you four are pushing us. You're pushing us to the greatest commitment that we will go through with out of respect but right now our relationship is strained to the point where I don't know what to say to him anymore." Ino said looking over to her own parents.

Shikamaru wrapped it up. "Now we'll have to work together knowing we have to be with each other in this way. We have to look at each other every day and work side-by-side with this awkwardness. Which last time I checked was not self inflicted."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ino slumped down the wall against the kitchen wall. They were not even half way done with the long conversation and it was well over nine at night. "You made a good point."

"They still won't let us out." Shikamaru leaned against the counter while mumbling out a troublesome. Ino was cursing within herself. He knew there was no way out so why did he still try.

"They might butt out a little if we continue to guilt them." Ino suggested. Inoichi always gave in to his little girl if she gave him her best puppy god look.

"Go right on ahead. You're pity face will work better than mine." Shikamaru took a drink of the whisky their parents had produced. Shikamaru took no more than a inch's worth while Ino took even less. It was a celebration drink. Ino and Shikamaru had signed their names to the documents. Technically they were married then, hence the celebration; but not according to the laws set down in Konoha.

In other words, the marriage ceromny was all that was left.

Ino thought a minute about the ways Shika would know they powerful use of her puppy face. There was a time in the sand village when Kankuro pursued Ino right before she started dating Kiba. She used her puppy face to get him to show her around but then when he came to Konoha on Gaara's behalf he was completely devistated to find that she was dating Kiba. Ino let out a small laugh. He was good looking without his mask but a long distance relationship wasn't in her to do list.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru grumbled pouring the rest of the alcohol down the drain. She would be laughing now. The last chance at free happiness had gone out the door.

"Remember when we went to Suna two years back and Kankuro couldn't keep his eyes off me?" Ino asked her eyes brightened from the memory.

Shikamaru nodded, "You used that face of yours to turn that poor man broke." He smirked.

Ino stood and smiled at him, "Does it work on you?" Shika was a guy too, he had to know that Ino was a good looking. She just had to have some appeal to him in some way or another.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her as she slowly made her way over to him. A coy face set on her pale head. Body swaying back and forth while her figure streached at the hems of the fabric. She walked over to him placing her arms on either side of his torso, blocking him in. She pulled her body against his making sure the full of her breasts her pressed into his rock hard body. Sure she had known that he had a muscular form, she just never knew that the would be so diligent in keeping it that way.

Shikamaru felt her body against his and immediately felt a pulse in a southern region of his body. She smelled of jasmine and rain so clearly identified. "Why are you doing this now Ino?" For gods sakes, they were in his parents house.

Ino leaned her face up towards his ear, her cool breath tickled his skin as she whispered; "I've always wondered Shika; do you find me attractive? The way all the other male species do in this village?" The blue eyed beauty softened her eyes while relaxing the muscles of her face. Her lower lip dropped out further than its upper twin. Oh how he wanted to sink his teeth into that pink piece of flesh. _Wait where the fucking hell did that shit come from? _She ran her fingers up and down his chest

"Come on Ino, we have to finish this thing." Shikamaru bypassed her easily not making eye contact with her. He grabbed her wrist making sure she was to follow him out. Ino was baffled. How could he just stand there like she wasn't all but throwing herself at him. Dozens of men would have killed to be him just then and he walks away! _What the fuck was wrong with this man?_

Both Shikamaru and Ino were wondering if this is the kind of effect alcohol had on one's mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura sat in the corner of her bed; stuck between the wall and the headboard. Tsuande had saved her the trouble of traveling to her office. Shizune and to her great surprised Kakashi traveled with them as well.

As soon as all three of them walked in the door she burst into tears. She did not need them to say anything. The sparkle was gone from Kakashi's eyes. Shizune clutched Tonton tightly to her chest while Tsuande said absolutely nothing. She looked at her apprentice once before giving a half hearted smile and looking away.

So she sat. Only three glasses of alcohol later. Kakashi wouldn't let her have any more than that. Green eyes dry from too much crying, body shaking clutching her sheets to her chest. Sakura was 23 years old, with a flourishing career. She was head nurse in the children section of the medical ward. She was the number one field ninja. How could this happen to her? She had been careful, she had done every measure to make sure this didn't happen to her.

Very unsteadily she crawled off the edge of the bed to stand before the full body mirror. She wasn't even showing yet. Her stomach merely smoother than usual. Her small lithe hand covered her midsection. She didn't even look like an Uchiha! _Well Sakura, you got what you've always wanted._ She thought to herself. _You're going to be the mother to the next generation of Uchiha._

In the next moment the cool wind of the nights air swept through her room and she knew he was there. "Why?" a deep voice asked. Short sweet and too the point.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking me that question?" Sakura countered. "You have a lot of balls to show you're damn face back here Uchiha."

"They could say the same about you." The voice pointed out with a slight bit of bitterness.

"I serve my village. I do what they tell me; for better or for worse. You of all people should know what that's like." Sakura answered as the blood red eyes of the sharingan appeared in the mirror behind her. A pair of eyes she should have a furious with.

Yet knew she could never be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ino and Shikamaru returned back into the living room to seat themselves on the love seat. Ino pulled her legs up to her chest scooting as far away from Shikamaru as she could get. The coach was a light brown color and so very plushy she couldn't help but feel safe leaning back into the comfort of it all. She closed her eyes, trying to come to some reason why Shikamaru would reject her like that. She had never been rejected before. Not like this, and she never expected to come from Shikamaru.

The adults reentered the room, laughing and smiling before taking their previous seats. Yoshino sat next to Ima while Shikaku sat in the large chair his wife previously occupied. Inoichi never did like sitting down so he remained standing.

"So what do you two want?" Shikaku said. His smile spread from cheeck to check. "It took enough damn time to get you two in the same room with us so there must be something that you want out of this?"

Shikamaru was not even looking at them. He was eyeing Ino out of the corner of his eye. She had not smacked him or yelled at him like he expected her to do. She seemed different. Her eyes glazed over like she wasn't there. Making sure her long blonde bangs covered her right eye while her left stayed fixed on one spot on the floor. She was acting like she didn't even care anymore.

"Shikamaru?" Yoshino asked when he did not answer. "Ino-san did something happen?" All their faces dropped their happiness in those seconds.

"This is going to be _our_wedding." Shikamaru said after turning away from Ino to look at his mother. It was not a request he used a challenging tone because Inoichi and Shikaku were the only real threats. Both he and Ino felt that they were diving head first into a battle field.

Which logically they would have the disadvantage but, their mothers were not Shinobi therefore would be easy for them to take out in a moments notice via pressure point. Shikamaru knew his father and Inoichi were seasoned Shinobi, but they're greatest strength would be their greatest weakness. He and Ino were in their prime. Not to mention Ino was a small time medical ninja while their fathers weren't. Shikamaru knew they couldn't fight against there own parents, so this would be a different kind of battle. One where they were at a slight disadvantage.

This statement though seemed to bring Ino back to the present which was Shikamaru's intent. "We want this to happen as normally as possible, despite the fact that we're being forced into this.

"So how does that work?" Ima asked. She was not always the brightest one in the group.

"You four have to run any and all of you're ideas by me and Ino. If we both don't approve then it doesn't happen." There were no if, ands, or buts about it.

The four adults nodded to each other, "There will be price checks and limits for the two of you then" Shikamaru's father reminded them a stern look on his face. Trying to hide the concern for the unusually silent Ino. "And you are not to have free reign all choices have to be ran by us."

"I think that pertains more to my daughter than you're son." Ima leaned over to whisper in Yoshino's ear. Both women chuckled. Ino shot them a pissed look. She wanted nothing more to run back into Kiba's arms at that moment. Because she knew he wanted her there. Then something else warm found a way into her tightly gripped hand. A tanned, calloused hand that belong to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned back to Ino who nodded her agreement with the term. Her head did not move more than an inch while her voice seemed indifferent when she asnwered; "It's only fair as long as we get what we need at a reasonable rate." The others in the room were rather pleased to see the two of them working together and asking opinions of each other. It was a good sign for a very healthy marriage.

"Not everyone has to be in coconscious either." Shikamaru added. "It would be too troublesome to try and please everyone."

Shikaku shook his head, "Three out of the four." Shikamaru mentally cursed, but nodded his head. Shikaku smiled in victory.

"Agreed," Ino's father said. "What else?"

"How long are we to court before the marriage?" Ino asked. Her questions were right to the point. Never mind the sitting on the sidelines watching her lazy ass teammate doing this his way. She usually took charge anyway, when she could.

Her mother and Yoshino looked to one another. Ino guessed they were the one's discussing it. Ino held her breath using one hand to ball up some of her clothing while she used the other to gently squeeze Shikamaru's hand. His brown eyes met her blue ones and Ino suddenly wanted to go invisible. Shikamaru was reading into her. He knew she was mad about something.

Her mother spoke, "We're not sure at this point. We know you two are not _romantically inclined _towards one another. We have decided to arrange chaperoned outings for the two of you until we are sure you will make efforts to met on your own time and use it wisely until we feel it is time for you two to set the date for the Ceramony."

"With all due respect," Inochi turned to Ino. Shikamaru was suddenly uncomortable sitting in close proximity with the blonde's daughter; Ino would not let go of his hand. Being on this topic, made him wary of her anger levels and he didn't want her to show weakness here.

Inoichi continued to look between his daughter and his future son-in-law. "They could be so stubborn it could take months, even years for them to become _romantically inclined _towards one another." Shikamaru focused on his breathing, squeezing Ino's hand and releasing it in steady intervals. Ino's heart pounded. "The longer we let them draw it out the more missions they might be assigned too."

_Damn it! _Shikamaru looked to Ino. His hand still connected to hers. She was fighting back tears. This was really happening. She'd have to marry Shikamaru. She knew there had been no hope but this, it was so... final. She was looking at the man she would be spending the rest of her life with. If they did suck up enough pride to reproduce then the four others in this world would happen to be the child's grandparents.

"We just want them to be comfortable when they move into an apartment or even a house together." Ino's mother said looking towards her husband. She was always a soft spoken woman with Ino's pale skin.

Yoshino nodded, "We were thinking about renovating the small cabin on the edge of the property, the one closest you your house." Yoshino added readily. How long have the actually been planning this? Said boy and girl wondered as their parents bickered back and forth about mundane things.

Ino's eyes widened when she came to another realization about being married. She didn't want to think about being a housewife. It was such a degrading thought to her, cooking, cleaning, keeping up with social gatherings while her husband did all the work. No! She was a Kunoichi damn it and she'd be damned if she would have to retire before she took the Jounin exams this year. She'd be damned if she retired before she even tried for the ANBU exams.

"Shika-kun's appartment is too small" Yoshino raised her voice in discust to a comment that was made. She was right. His appartment hardly fit himself and Sakura. She slept on the pull out couch he had in his living room.

"But until we can find a suitable house for the two of you it will have to do." Ino's mother said. "And Sakura lived with you for a time right Shikamaru-kun?" Ima turned to him. The new suffix did not go unnoticed. Her mother never called Kiba, Kiba-kun. Her anger level was slowly rising. Between Shikamaru's disrespects, and her parent's enlighten happiness; she was slowly getting closer and closer to blowing her top.

"Sakura spends 10 hours at the hospital every day. For six out of seven days. The one day she got called in for at least an hour. She was never there." Shikamaru reminded her. "So i had plenty of room by myself.

"Back on target." Shikaku said impatiently. "A three month courting period minimum will suit you two and we will have various people watching you to make sure you make efforts to be with one another." Ino smiled at herself having thought of that before hand. She had already covered that with him. Although she was not sure how comfortable they would be together if they had to be on guard.

"Although I'm half inclined to just set the date for two weeks and have the whole thing over with."

"In house dinner dates once a week would work very well for you two." Yoshino stated which made many heads turn. She smiled so sweetly it was almost scary at the other adults. "Inoichi-san, Ima-chan, please feel welcome to use the guest bedroom for the night if you wish." Yoshino rose ever so daintily before she ushered the other three into another room where they closed the door so the two were alone and could not hear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do they want?" Ino leaned into Shikamaru's low whispering hearing range the moment the four adults left the room.

"You don't want to know." Shikamaru stated with a hint of fear in his own voice.

"Don't you dare keep things from me." Ino snapped at him; latching onto his arm forcing it around his body so his shoulders squared to hers. "What do they want us to do?"

"God damn use your head for once Ino. What do couples usually do after dinner dates in the confinements of a house?" Shikamaru hated when she could not see past her own nose. Being a couple they could fake; but being intimate with her could not just as easily be fudged.

He saw her light go on in her head and she laughed. Flirting was no big deal; she was a very touchy feely person who thought physical gestures were the best way to show her feelings towards a particular person. "What so they want us to be all over each other? You know I'm a natural flirt but you on the other hand..."

Shikamaru just starred at her; one look and Ino knew that she had baffled the local genius that was Shikamaru Nara. She couldn't help but laugh again. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"That you, as many other boys do, have a problem with showing emotion in public more so in private." Ino explained letting go of his arm and falling back on the couch. Satisfied that she had just wounded his ego the way he had previously wounded hers.

"Then you're a hypocrite." He exclaimed turning his body so he faced her.

"How so?" Ino demanded to know doing a complete 180. She leaned her body up to bring their faces closer.

"You said yourself that it took you over a year to confess your love for Kiba. And now you say that men have the problem showing their feelings." He said in his normal I'm right and your wrong tone of voice.

Ino's mouth thinned and her eyes hardened at him. "Shows how much you really pay attention to me." She declared very loudly. He wondered how much hot air she could store inside her lungs.

His own eyes thinned in confusion as he waited for her to continue. "Yes it did take me a while to tell Kiba I loved him and thank you for reminding me of him by the way; but how many other guys have I told that I loved? How many Mr. Genius; how many guys have I said those three little words to?" Her tone was firm and daring; so much for being civil. "And a guy knows when Yamanaka Ino has her eye on him. I'm not afraid to admit when I like a guy Shika."

Her challenge was fair and Shikamaru had to think for a moment while starring in her deep blue eyes. Kiba was obviously one and her father would be another since he is her father. She had said she cared for Asuma but never love. That would have been a different kind entirely any-who. She had a fling with Shino and an even smaller one with Naruto but he never recalled her saying that she loved them. So the answer was only two. Out of all the men in this town that hug to her day and night she had only really told two that she loved them.

"Still does not prove your point." He simply said.

He pulled away from their close position with a smug look on his face. Their closeness made him uneasy. Asuma even admitted once that if he starred into her eyes for too long than he would see the innocence of a small girl. Almost like she was his daughter and he could not help but let her have her way. But when those eyes iced over, when you could see the anger behind them, there was not stopping her. He knew he had crossed the line; by seeing the depth of the hatred he crossed the line before they had even got to this point. She had been trying hard to control herself.

Ino shook her head, "Love is not just a word I toss around. So yeah it might take me a while to say it but that doesn't mean I don't care about my boys. I like them; but love is on a completely different level. That's why girls flirt; Shikamaru, to show that they are interest."

"What did Kiba do to entrance you so?" Shikamaru asked rather intrigued yet frustrated that he was constantly getting compared to.

"He listened to me Shikamaru." Ino said in a low voice. The intent to hurt him was clear as her clear blue eyes turned ice cold. Oh yes, she had asked him not to go looking for ways to piss of the parents by looking for a way out but he went and did it anyway. "He listened to me when others found it too troublesome. And he never rejected me like you do over, and over, and over again."

Ino got off the couch and made her way to the door. "I'm not dealing with you now. If you're ready to talk tomorrow we'll finish the particulars of this damned arrangement."

"Hun, troublesome," he said under his breath.

Ino stared at him. Even after all that he still had the nerve to call her troublesome. He had asked her what he could do to make this work between them; she clearly remembered herself saying not to treat her as if she was troublesome. Her mind when blank for a minute. Then the rage clearly kicked in as her quick feet brought her back over to the coach where the palm of her hand came in contact with the side of her teammate's cheek. Shikamaru's head snapped to the side faster than ever before, while the bright red hand print had already formed. Before he could register what had happened to him, Ino was up off the coach and heading towards the door.

She marched right over to the door and pulled it open harshly causing the four pairs of eyes to snap towards her angrily. "I have moved into Sakura's apartment until the day you all are placing... no forcing me into wedlock with _him_." Ino expressed her angered state by throwing her hand towards the still baffled pineapple head on the coach.

"I don't care about any romantic alone time the four of you can imagine so get it out of your minds right now. Never in this life time or the next will I be anywhere near intimate with a self centered lazy ass bastard like him." She raised her voice slightly at their expressions.

"Ino-chan," her father said above her angry state. "You will get control of yourself and go back into that living room!"

"No, I'm going out and I won't hear a word against it. I hope you figure out how a one way marriage will work Nara because we're obviously only interested in pleasing yourself." Ino raised her voice so Shikamaru could hear, before she rushed out of the house blowing passed the front door leaving it wide open. Her figure disappeared into the blackness of the night. Everyone else just stood there baffled.

"Shika, what happened?" His mother asked furiously storming back into the room. Said boy touched the tender skin on the side of his face before raising himself off teh coach and walking to the door.

"God dammit boy what did you do to her?" Shikaku roared, he entered ther room following his wife.

He looked at the four of them and said one word, "Kiba. She thinks every guy in the world has to treat her like royalty." She had hit him. Ino had a short fuse, this was not an uncommon fact. However, never in all the decade they have worked together she had never hit him outside training. Chouji yes; Ausma, on occasion; Naruto she would lump when she had Sakura's permission or when Sakura was unable at the moment. She had never hit him, because she claimed she had never had a reason before.

Now she did. he had insulted her in the worse way possible. She had came onto him earlier, she had expressed intrest towards him... she was telling him she found him, Shikamaru, her teammate attractive enough to display physical contact with and he did the most horrible thing in Ino's world possible. He rejected her. And he didn't even know he did because he was too wraped up on pushing her away that he didn't even consider her feelings. What what would lead him too even imagine that Ino would be the one to come onto him. She wouldn't give him the light of day if they weren't getting married.

Inoichi went to speak but Shikaku shot him a dirty look. "Inoichi-san I understand what you are thinking so you don't have to say it.

Ino's father shook his head. "She's probably over reacting Shikamaru; you know how she can be. Kiba is a loose cannon and needs to be dealt with though. Shikaku, we'll go after her." He looked to his lifelong friend and to his future son-in-law. They both nodded and headed out the open door in search for the girl.

"Shikamaru, your ass will not leave this house or by god it will be hurting tomorrow." Shikaku warned his son, not care how old either of them actually were.

Ima turned to Yoshino after the two men left the house. "Yoshino-san, I apologize for my daughter's reactions." She sat down on Yoshino's coach her head in her hands.

"I'm sure he deserved what ever Ino could dish out." Yoshino sat next to her friend while looking right into her son's eyes. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked over to the living room window. He looked out into the blackness into which Ino ran.

Where are you going to go now Ino? He wondered no, he knew he had pushed Ino too far. But he was just being him. He always pushed Ino. Why would she take him so seriously now? A better question would be was he really starting to care whether or not he pushed those buttons? Had him rejecting her been that big of a deal? They were in his parent's house, with only a wall to separate them. He remembered her warm body pressed up to his, almost begging for his to pay it some attention. But how could he think of Ino in this way? He never had before...

"Did you do this to push us closer together?" He asked the two women. "Knowing that we already trusted each other you put yourselves in the position of the enemy so she and I would ban together, did you honestly think pushing our relationship any further than what it already is would be too much for either one of us." His tone wash harsh. He was angry. And he did not even listen to the women in the room as they answered him. He didn't need to hear their answer anyway.

But he was even more angry at himself for pushing Ino away than at his parents for trying to bring them together. He had been fighting it, he had been pushing Ino away. He'd been pushing her away because he did not want to mess up anything between them. And in doing so pushed his best friend away. Chouji was protective of her in battle but Shikamaru was always watching her. Making sure she didn't make a fool of herself...because...because he didn't want to see her heart broken any more than he wanted his own broken.

Ino, his Ino was out running around in the middle of the night had he could not go after her. Bull shit, he thought and bolted out the door before Yoshino or Ima knew he had moved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay yeah, I'm sorry I took a little longer than normal on updating this and it kind of overlaps the previous chapter but I hope the ending was enough. Yeah, Shikamaru came to terms with himself finally.**

**I know I said that I wouldn't deviate to another character other than the two main ones, but I couldn't help myself. But to be fair I'll flash to little bits of the other couples. Just little tid bits. Shikamaru and Ino will still have the show. Even if Shikamaru couldn't care less. I left you hanging on purpose in Sakura's little spot light. I wonder which Uchiha was in her room? I know which one it was; do you?**

**Speaking of, I do have a question. Well more like I'm wondering if I'm doing a good job with the character's persoalities. I'm having a little bit of trouble with Shikamaru, not so much Ino, but I'm not sure if I have their personalities quite right. I'm kinda going off of them being devoted to their village and their families and their friendship. Which is kind of why Shikamaru wanted to keep his relationship with Ino strickly friendship. Yes, he's had other relationships with other girls, but most are irrelivent to the story. Ino is the closest female relationship he has outside his family and he did not want to have to ruin it by marrying her. Its much like the relationship that Sasuke would have with Sakura if he wasn't so cold hearted- i'm not trying to compare them, Ino and Sakura, justing using it as an example. **

**All Ino wants is that Shikamaru treat her with the respect she thinks she deserves from him, and not as some pal or teammate. As a woman with independent thoughts and feelings. She's tired of feeling second best next to him, even though she's anyting but to him.**

**I hope that clears some things up. I just I'd explain that if anyone was confused.**

**I hoped that everyone enjoyed. Please review.**


	7. Relationships and Rejections

**Author: AngelFace23147**

**Chapter: 7**

**Pairing: Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino. (Does anyone else have fun spelling her last name because I love it!)**

**Side Pairings: Neji & Tenten, Naruto & Hinata, Sakura & Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: See other chapters for full disclaimer. I'm still broke, so I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Sailor's mouth still is present as always. As well as innuendos given by older characters in the story. You have been warned.**

**Notes: Reading over my other chapters I see how bad my spelling and grammar actually are. I apologize over and over again for the mistakes and will try my best to avoid any others. If some mistake confuses you please feel free to ask me. I love questions!**

**Which brings me do answer some questions that others have been asking. I will answer everything to the best of my ablities, without giving too much away.**

**1) Where is Temari and does she create drama with Ino? Temari will be showing up soon, and yes there will be drama.**

**2) How old are Shikamaru and Ino? Shikamaru is 23 while Ino is 22. Kiba is 22 as well as Sakura and most of the other group. All but Neji and Tenten who are also 23. I hope that clears some stuff up.**

**3) Who is the person that Sakura was talking to? You will find out in this chapter. I will say that it is an Uchiha. But I can't say much more.**

**Also once again this is turning out to be a longer chapter. Please just bare with me. And yes for those of you who want it this will be more of a fluff chapter with flashes of other couples.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously;_

_Where are you going to go now Ino? He wondered no, he knew he had pushed Ino too far. But he was just being him. He always pushed Ino. Why would she take him so seriously now? A better question would be was he really starting to care whether or not he pushed those buttons? Had him rejecting her been that big of a deal? They were in his parent's house, with only a wall to separate them. He remembered her warm body pressed up to his, almost begging for his to pay it some attention. But how could he think of Ino in this way? He never had before..._

_"Did you do this to push us closer together?" He asked the two women. "Knowing that we already trusted each other you put yourselves in the position of the enemy so she and I would ban together, did you honestly think pushing our relationship any further than what it already is would be too much for either one of us." His tone wash harsh. He was angry. And he did not even listen to the women in the room as they answered him. He didn't need to hear their answer anyway._

_But he was even more angry at himself for pushing Ino away than at his parents for trying to bring them together. He had been fighting it, he had been pushing Ino away. He'd been pushing her away because he did not want to mess up anything between them. And in doing so pushed his best friend away. Chouji was protective of her in battle but Shikamaru was always watching her. Making sure she didn't make a fool of herself...because...because he didn't want to see her heart broken any more than he wanted his own broken._

_Ino, his Ino was out running around in the middle of the night had he could not go after her. Bull shit, he thought and bolted out the door before Yoshino or Ima knew he had moved._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She did not run very far before she stopped shivering from the cold night's air. It was much colder now than she remembered when she and Shikamaru were walking to his parent's house. The blonde's arms found themselves around her body holding the warmth in as best they could. The night was clear and the cricket's sounds along with the hoot owl were the only noise makers but she had no coat and very little clothing; a bad idea for the middle of the winter season.

Ino was alone. For the first time in her life she could not think of one person she could run to. Neji and Tenten were probably off somewhere while Hinata and Naruto were trying to find a way to sneak around without Hiashi's eyes bearing into them all the time. Sakura had enough problems to worry about while she and Shino never really talked anymore. Chouji wouldn't be much of a help and clearly stated that he was Switzerland when it came to the marriage. Her family was baised on the subject and Ausma, well that would be a one way conversation. While Kiba would be off doing who knows what because Tsuande is keeping him busy so he stays away from her. Leaving the only person who would understand her being Shikamaru; and she was not going back there. Hell he was the reason she ran out; at least the cherry on top. _I thought you had my back Shika, I thought you cared._

The tears she had been holding back leap out of her eyes, sprinting miles down her face. Her feet moved slowly just to keep her body moving. Ino had no idea where they were taking her. She felt like she had no control anymore, over her life, her future. Her pale body moved numbly through the streets, blonde ponytail swaying with her walk. Right now, she wanted nothing more to feel loved. For someone to hold her and whisper in her ear; telling her she'd be okay. That everything would work out and she'd get her fairy tale ending.

As if cued she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Her body flinched at the touch and she immediately turned around. Her heart skipped to the moon and back to earth when she saw Kiba and Akamaru. She wasted little time before burying her head in his chest. Her arms clung to him as if she was a new born baby and he was her mother. He had to support her so she wouldn't fall.

"Ino?" Kiba asked with a small hint of unceritanity comming from his voice.

"Hold me, just hold me Kiba." She told him so weakly he could only do as he was told and wrapped his arms around her. Akamaru brushed his warm fur up against her back. Their forest smell was like heaven to her nose.

Her tense body began to relax as Kiba's warm spilled over into her. This was the man she loved and this is why she loved him. He did not question her or challenge her. He praised her and complemented her when she never expected him to. The little voice in the back of his head told her that she shouldn't be with him but at that moment nothing mattered more than the comfort that only Kiba could give her. He cared about her feelings, and he'd never hurt her like Shikamaru.

"Ino," Kiba began slowly as he stiffened his body. Ino looked up at him. Why was he doing this? Why was he acting like he wasn't happy to see her?

"Kiba-kun don't," She begged in a low voice; knowing what he was going to say. She tried to cling to him tighter but he only pushed her away more. Please just let him stay. All she wanted was to be loved. And now Kiba was pushing her away as well. What had she done so wrong that karma was coming back to her now?

"Ino-san, don't put me in this situation." Kiba said. His voice low knowing that she would react badly. "I don't want you to have to play tug-a-war between him and me."

Her heat stopped and her body froze at his words. "What situation Kiba?" She asked with a mouth full of bitterness. Her rock was there, he was holding her. And he was saying he wanted nothing more to do with her.

"Ino, we can't do this." Kiba motioned to their current position. Slowly letting her go. "You're promised to Shikamaru and I'm getting enough heat the Hokage but now Tsuande-sama got my mother to give me heat." Kiba tried to reason with her.

"Kiba," her voice began to shake out of frustration. Her fist were cluntching and releasing; focusing all her energy into that one strained action.

"Ino-san, their threatening to take Akamaru away if I keep seeing you." Kiba explained trying to take her hands back. She pulled away and took a step back. Blue eyes stared at this man. A man she was willing to spend the rest of her life with. And he was rejecting her too. "Ino, another time, another place maybe we were supposed to be together but,"

"Don't." Ino growled out. Taking a step away from him. "I can't believe you. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! I thought you of all people would fight until the very day I was married."

"There is no war to fight Ino when you don't even have a say in it. And not when I'll lose Akamaru in the process." Kiba tried to chase her down after he realized he said the wrong thing. "I went as far as this Ino, they had to threaten me with taking him away just to get me to stop seeing you." He tried to rephrase. He still cared about her. He was just stepping aside. He didn't want her to have to feel torn in between him and her husband.

"Why don't you just say it hun?" She gave him a little shove in to chest. Akamaru yipped but did nothing to intervene. She pushed him again, the tears falling from her face in slower intervals. "Just say it already. Say you just don't want me anymore."

"Inuzuka!" A much deeper and loader voice came from behind the two of them. Ino's back straightened up with the shiver that raced through her spine. It was deep, firm, and left no room for question. Defiantly male and the voice continued harshly as Ino felt a very large wrinkled hand on her shoulder. "I suggest you start heading home or your mother will begin to worry boy."

"Yes, Nara-san I was just on my way home when I ran into Ino-san." Kiba began to explain not really sure how to deal with the elder Nara male. Shikaku could be just as scary as Ibiki could be.

Kiba was cut short. "I'm sure you were just saying hello to her then continuing on your way."

Ino turned her head to see Shikamaru's father towering over her small form. He was easily over six feet one of the talest men in the village. Of all the jounin in the village she swore he was one of the most intimidating ones. Black pointed hair and scars down his face with dark skin and black eyes. She knew Shikamaru took after him but glad his features were softened a bit because his father always looked so angry. Her heart beat with nervousness but she never let it show on her face. A kunoichi never shows it when she was scared. Her head was held high looking the man straight in the eye while she stiffened at the light pressure on her left shoulder.

Kiba looked at Ino and then back to the man. "Goodnight Nara-san, Ino-san." He said. Akamaru barked once and then continued down the street. Leaving Ino alone with Shikaku.

He looked Ino over making her even more uncomfortable before letting out a small chuckle, "You are a handful girl. Come on lets get you home before Yoshino has a cow." He said putting out and arm for her.

Ino looked at him and slowly as she entwined her arm with his. She never knew what he had up his sleeve. Twice as intimating as her sensei and smarter than Shikamaru, Shikaku was Tsunade's head strategist and tactician. And her future father-in-law. She felt even smaller than when she did next to Shikamaru. But what puzzled her the most was why he was the one who found her. In some freaked out corner of her mind she half expected Shikamaru to show up and find her. But why would Yoshino have a cow over her?

Once again he laughed and hooked his arm with hers before he began leading her back to his house from which she came. She knew the path on which he lead her but did not dare object. She would not in front of him. She was so scared of him she would have went and jumped in a pool of ice water if he told her to.

"Ino, you have always been a handful and sometimes I wonder how Inoichi can even put up with you." He began once his laughter died down. "Yet you do take after him a great bit." He laughed again. His voice was not bitter, it was not angry, it just had that deep tone. More soothing than it was intimidating. She did not want to change any of that though.

"Excuse me?" She asked in defence of herself. Ino put up with insult after insult from Shikamaru, but his father too?

"You are also one of the brightest and most skilled kunoichi in this village. Shikamaru's mother and I have watched you grow from a baby to the woman you are now." His voice became more serious and the volume in which he spoke decreased so only she could hear. Ino did not know how to respond to this at all. She was barely complimented by her father let alone by another clan. Well soon to be her clan might make the exception.

"Shikamaru on the other hand, is too damn smart for his own damn good sometimes." Shikaku said much to Ino's surprise. "Don't tell him I said that though; I could not have asked for a better son." he laughed again.

"Not to be rude Nara-san but what is your point in telling me this." Ino questioned. She did not like the way he dance around questions.

"That Shikamaru might not always say what you want him to as the Inuzuka did. He's honest with you Ino." Shikaku leaned down to look her square in the eye. Ino swore her heart stopped and prayed her feet would keep moving without the circulation. "Think about this for a minute Ino. Would you not prefer a man who told you his honest opinion to the boy that told you want you wanted to hear because it would make you happy that that moment?"

After a moment she quietly answered his question. "I would rather have an honest man." Ino said quietly knowing that she had just chosen Shikamaru over Kiba in this conversation. But right now, no matter how hard it was for her to say; she needed Shikamaru more than he needed

"Your parents as well as my wife and me have watched the two of you over the years. How you act together and around other people. How the two of you have grown and whether you two fail to realize it or not there is not a better pair that complement the other better than the two of you. Well maybe the Hyuuga boy and his girl; but I'm sure you understand the point." He slowed their walking pace.

"Yes, sir." Ino said looking down at her feet thinking over the last couple of events. "But that still doesn't mean I understand it. It's me and Shika! We seem like two different people."

"You think his mother and I are that similar? Let alone your own parents?" Shikaku exclaimed too loudly for the time of night. "That makes for more arguments. You know Ino-san the bigger the argument, the greater the make up sex is afterwards."

Ino's mouth dropped. The men in this family never stop making her do that. Shikaku usually made her mad that her mouth dropped. But his father; this was another side of Shikaku that she did not want to see, let alone hear! No wonder Shikamaru knew so much about sex. She had never thought he got his dirty mind from his father.

"Tell me because I am very curious; what was Inuzuka telling you when I broke in." Shikaku asked quietly after they had walked on in an uncomfortable silence. "From the way your shaking you were either really emotional or really angry."

"He was telling me that it wasn't worth the fight that he's fighting to try and get me back." Ino said quietly. The anger coming in waves back through her body.

"If I'm not mistaken Shikamaru has covered for you on more than one occasion. He's told Yoshino multiple times that you still had issues to work out before you could actually sit down and talk to the four of us. Truthfully Shikamaru wanted to give you all the time in the world but Ima-san and Yoshino were sick of waiting. Inoichi thought you needed to be sat down but I couldn't really care less."

"You never did seem as hardcore about this as the others did." Ino pointed out.

Shikaku laughed again. "Neither did your father, he just wants to tame you. He hears the younger shinobi talking about his daughter. No, lusting after you and he's scared as shit." Its funny as hell to hear him when he's drunk and I can honestly say that you've been daughter enough for the both of us but I get to spoil you rotten. But I could really care less as long as you two do get married sometime within the text few years."

By this time they had reached his lands and it would only take minutes before she was back in the house.

"Being around the two of you, nothing seems more natural than the two of you being together. You could always trust him before. Which leaves me with one question Ino-chan, why are you and he being so stubborn about being together?" They had decided to make her up a room because of nights like these when she might be over too late to go back to her house. Yoshino's idea. She absolutely adored Ino to no end when she had no attitude.

"It's the thought of being with him like that, Nara-san. Kiba-kun treated me like a queen, nothing was more important to him than me. Shikamaru is the guy that I grew up with. I've known him longer than anyone else. And I was never priority one." Ino said in a whisper. "I feel second place with him always. Hell he's cared more about Chouji than he has about me."

"And you think Shikamaru does not care for you? That's why he went after you when your mother called saying you had run off once they told you?" Shikaku raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah in that way, as a friend he cares for me. That can't be helped." She stumbled over her answer Ino felt rather odd discussing her feelings with him, but somehow he got the answers out of her much easier than she would have thought. Maybe his hard face scared the questions out of her.

"And you don't think that with some time and patience that he could care for you as more than a friend." The thought of Shikamaru holding her as Kiba did ran through her head, and she did not know how she felt.

"Not the way Kiba did." Ino countered.

"Kiba just rejected you Ino." Shikaku raised his voice. Ino flinched away from him and so he calmed down after he saw his effect on the girl on his arm. "You don't think Shikamaru would do that to you in the middle of the fucking night. And without a second thought?"

Part of Ino did not want to answer. "No,"

"Are you afraid that he might be able to care for you better than Kiba?" Shikaku asked.

Ino starred right into his face. Baffled by Shikaku's bluntness with her. She was not sure if this was Shikamaru's father. Giving so much insight and listening to her. He was making an attempt to understand her. This edgy aura was slowly waring off of him.

"Ino-chan, when Shikamaru is around you, do you feel safe?" He question. His voice held more authority now.

She thought for a moment. When the Hokage told her the Shikamaru would be on the same mission as her then a weight always lifted from her heart. "Yes."

"Does he respect you as a woman?"

Ino translated the question in her head, no he doesn't try to feel me up or stare at my breasts when I'm talking to him. "He does respect me." More than any other guy had before. She recalled the event in the kitchen earlier that day. That didn't seem nearly as bad compared to what Kiba had done to her.

"Are you afraid that we might actually be right putting the two of you together?"

"And now that he might treat me better than Kiba did." Ino said without thinking; it had just slipped out and she quickly covered her eyes afterwards. It was an awful thing for her to do; comparing Kiba to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a gentlemen in every sense of the word. He never raised a hand to anyone but his enemies and never talked down to his friend. Kiba was rough around the edges and did not always do what he was told and she liked that about him; but was that what kind of man she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with?

"Will you try to be more cooperative?" Shikaku asked as he led her into the house.

Ino looked him in the eye and nodded. She would do the one thing she never thought she had to do. Open her heart to Shikamaru. Let him heal the hole that was left when Kiba was removed from her life. But maybe, just maybe it was for the best. Maybe being married to her best friend wouldn't be as bad as she thought. "I'd rather not talk to anyone else tonight Shikaku-san." Ino explained. "If I may, I'd like to just sleep off this day."

"Yoshino probably will make Shikamaru sleep on the coach for upsetting you. Go have a sleep in his room." Ino did not think Sakura would mind her not coming home this once. She probably needed a night to herself much like Ino needed to clear her mind tonight. But the moment she walked in the door of his room she saw him sitting on his bed, hands in his hair looking all but defeated. Head hung over his knees, eyes on the floor.

He raised his head when he regestered it was indeed Ino who walked through his door. Wide-eyed he rose from his bed and took a step towards her. Many different conversations played over in his head. He was trying to think of something, anything he could say that would make her not hate him completely and saved his other cheek in the process.

Ino merely smiled at him. It was forced yes, her eyes were bloodshot and her body was still trembling from the cold. In many ways she was shaken to the core. But her pale arm raised her hand waist high. "My name is Ino, Yamanaka Ino. I am 22 years old and very outspoken."

Shikamaru looked at her hand then took his on and grabbed her arm. Ino had only wanted him to shake it but instead he pulled her towards his body encircling her in his strong arms. "Shikamaru," he whispered in my ear. "I can be the most idiotic smart guy in the world. My mother tricked me into an arrange marriage with my best friend whom I've been hurting emotionally in the process of trying to get out marrying."

"Shikamaru?" Ino whispered.

"Yeah," Shikamaru gripped her tighter picking her up and setting on her on the bed knowing she probably couldn't stand much longer.

"I was just got rejected by the two most influential men in my life and had to listen to dirty innuendos from my soon to be father-in-law after I ran out of the place where my parents were discussing my arranged marriage. A meeting a didn't want to go to in the first place because my best friend is having a hard time."

Shikamaru released her and nodded. He had been so stupid not to see the pain she was in. His interest was slightly peeked when she talked about Sakura, but knew if she wouldn't say anything else about her then it was Sakura's secret that she'd kill Ino for telling anything else. Ino was being strong for Sakura and trying to deal with him at the same time. How much more insensitive could he be?

Without any other words Shikamaru leaned forward Ino tilted her head down, not ready for his face being so close to hers. Shikamaru had not intended to kiss her on the mouth. He was aiming for her forehead. But had to settle with her hair line. He did not linger more than he had too. His mother had already informed him that he would not be leaving the house until she was sure he had learned the proper way for a man to treat his wife. As well as the fact that he would be sleeping on the coach that night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You have a lot of balls to show you're damn face back here Uchiha." Sakura's voice was full of bitterness for the man behind her. She could see him sitting on her bed, bent over his knees staring into her green eyes though the mirror.

"They could say the same about you." The voice pointed out with a slight bit of irritation. "Well you have my attention now Sakura, so answer the question. Why did you sleep with him?"

"I serve my village. I do what they tell me; for better or for worse. You of all people should know what that's like." Sakura answered as the blood red eyes of the sharingan appeared in the mirror behind her. A pair of eyes she should have a furious with.

Yet knew she could never be. She could understand why he was angry with her. She was prepared for whatever wrath he was going to bring down on her but if she could be the only woman standing that ever slept with Itachi she could handle Sasuke.

"Damn it Sakura!" Sasuke was on his feet and had his arm wrapped around her neck. "Don't feed me some bull shit that Tsuande sent you to sudece my brother." He hissed into her ear. His former pink haired teammate stared back into his eyes. Sakura couldn't believe it was taking the Sasuke Uchiha this long to figure out one of the simplest plans known to this village. Send Sakura as bait to his brother to piss him off. Nothing more nothing less.

As he said it, he did realize she was telling the truth. "If you're done here please leave Sasuke." Sakura finally turned around to face him. His face was longer, with more masculine features. It was a known fact that Neji was the tallest boy in their group but Sasuke had at least two inches on him. His white shirt hung open as he leaned against the wall, his

"Hn," Sasuke released her and went back over to the window shutting it and drawling the blinds down. "You have a roommate." he stated turning back to her.

"Yeah, Ino." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You roomed with Nara before." Sasuke said. "You sleep with him too?"

"You have a problem with me having a life outside of you!" Sakura yelled. "You left me on a bench Sasuke. I gave you my heart and you left me on a bench, in the middle of the night, and walked away from me." Pink hair wild and green eyes flaring. She was mad and right now, and she wasn't going to hide it. She just hoped the baby would be okay. She knew it was not good for a developing child to be exposed to so much emotional stress.

Sasuke said nothing. He did not even grunt. he just looked at her like he always had. Like she was the most pathetic girl he had ever met in his entire life.

"You left, you walked away and now you can't even answer me now. Last time i check that was called regection." Sakura's voice was hardened. So much so she could taste the bitterness of her own words in her mouth. "Now you're saying that I can't be with anyone else because you rejected me?"

"Did you sleep with him?" What is with the twenty questions? Sakura wanted nothing more to slap him silly, but knowing that he could probably over power her and that if his presence was made aware of she'd finally have to tell Naruto about her, situation.

"Not that you really need to know but no. I'm too busy at the hospital to be having sex with my roommate."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked "I killed him." He stated simply. His voice was still low pitched, and his eyes traced every movement in his body.

Sakura blinked. Why would he kill Shikamaru? Wait, no not Shikamaru, Ino was gone way too long and if he did kill someone in the village a fuss would have been made by now. Sasuke killed him, as in he survived the fight with his brother. Sasuke killed Itachi. He had done what he finally had wanted to do all his life. Instinck took over Sakura as she rushed over to him her hands glowing green searching his body for any small abnormality. Any cut, bruise, broken bone, she was looking for anything as her hands danced around his body.

Sasuke only laughed at her. Not aloud or she'd go off again. Sakura obviously deep in thought did not even have time to notice how close she was let alone that he let her get this close. "When?" She asked.

Sasuke stopped her hands from moving around his body and pulled her close to his body. His face was mere inches from her own. Sakura stiffened, not knowing what Sasuke wanted with her. In some ways she hated the maternal feeling coming over her body but she was glad that she felt so empowered by it. Her mind was focused solely on the safety of her baby.

It had been years since her last encounter with Sasuke, she had almost forgot how socially challenged he was. He never could talk as easily as Naruto. Which is why he probably waited for Ino to leave the house with Shikamaru. He had probably been watching from somewhere and when she had received her news earlier that night. The tip of his nose traveled along the edge of her face. Konoha's pink haired beauty did not dare move. Her heart beat speed up.

"Scared Sakura?" He asked so smoothly.

She breathed in, the air refilling her lungs and smelled something she didn't expect. That clean fresh rain fall smell. She knew that scent; she slept next to it! He had really killed Itachi, and just recently from the iron smell of dried blood she was picking up. His chakra levels were lower than normal; but how could he be alive and completely healed?

"How?" Sakura was taking light breaths now. Putting as much distence between herself and Sasuke as possible. "How did you find out?" If she had it her way he never would have found out.

Sasuke's blood red eyes would not let hers go. He quickly closed the distance before he grabbed the side of her face and Sakura began to protest until he brought his mouth down on hers. It was a possessive kiss, he seemed more worried that she was actually there and that she understood to whom she really belonged to. He released her after she realized Sasuke had actually made physical contact with her. Sasuke only mumbled one word as he griped her tighter, "Mine."

She struggled against his lips as they connected once again, strangely because he was all she had ever wanted for so long. She fought the hardest internal battle ever blocking every spiked sense, every sense of burning lust running through her body. She promised herself that if it would come to this she would think as a woman and not a love sick pre-teen. Angered he slide his hands down her arms and forcibly placed them around his own neck. Like dead weights she kept them there.

In the end, her lips fell un responcinve to his and the moment he pulled away for a second of air her hand made contact with the side of his check. His head snapped one way and he froze while she panted heavily moving away from him. "No,"

Sasuke's sharingan was slowly beginning to spin out of anger. The sharp angles of his face hardened while he tried to maintain an indifferent look.

"I refuse to be you're fuck toy Uchiha." Sakura spat slowly gaining courage. Hell if she could survive the older brother's rough sex then she sure as hell could tell the younger Uchiha off. "You walked out of my life and I'll be damned if I'm stupid enough to just let you stroll back on in like nothing ever happened between us."

"You are mine Sakura," Sasuke sneered taking steps towards her once again. Green eyes met crimson red; both sparkling with rage and anger. "I've always had a claim on you."

"No, Neji had a claim on Tenten. Shikamaru always had a claim on Ino. Now Naruto has a claim on Hinata." Sakura rattled off her friends love life. "Itachi claimed me. He let me live, me out of all people, he let me live. While you... ha, the only claim you have is that damn bench."

"You'd stick by my brother's side? After he was the one to fuck you? Are you that much of a whore or did you do it just to get back at me?" Both parties could hear the frustration ringing in the other's voice. Sakura's heart broke when she saw the betrayal in his eyes. She loved him so much, she still did. But she refused to be some Uchiha baby-making, fuck machine for him to revive his clan with. No, she knew she deserved better than that life.

Sakura had had enough at this point all she wanted was for him to leave. Itachi was not perfect and slammed so hard into her she couldn't sit up right without a little healing chakra. He did let her live; and she had this funny feeling it was for this reason. To keep his younger brother in control, from going total power hungry. "I am his mistress Sasuke, I'm having his first born; heir to the Uchiha house." Sakura made eye contact and did not break it with the lone Uchiha. "And because I am the mother to the his first born, that makes me the temporary lady of the house; Lady Uchiha. Therefore, if you want you're place back among your clan, you will do as I say and please leave my house."

"You'd have his basterd rather than mine?" Sakura only looked as she slowly pulled down the coller of her shirt. There it was mistaking what he saw. The three circle silver necklace Itachi had wore around his neck for so many years. To her it was a symbol of the days that his memory would haunt her for days to come.

She closed her eyes counting slowly to ten. Taking long calming breaths inbetween each number. Sakura opened her eyes and Sasuke was gone. "Please come back Sasuke," she whispered. "You'll never know how confused I am." With that she flopped back down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Sasuke understood the weeping kunoichi, she wanted the Sasuke back that cared about her. Was it worth it? To feel again? "Please wait for me Sakura." He whispered in his mind. Yet another unspoken promise. _I will have you. Itachi or no Itachi he took you from me and I will get you back._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"P...please, father." Hinata's voice was so soft while the poor girl was stuttering so bad Naruto was surprised her father could understand her. Hell he was surprised he could understand her. But yet he like Hinata's stutter, it was cute to him. This was not the time to be thinking those thoughts.

"Grow some backbone will you child!" Hiashi reprimanded his daughter harshly. "This boy is trash Hinata. You are a Huuyga, you are the heir to my throne and I cannot, the clan cannot have you seen walking around let alone showing affection to that _monster_!"

Hinata stood in the archway of the Huuyga mansion while her family sat up waiting for her and her new official boyfriend. Yes, Hinata Huuyga had finally hooked Konoha's number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja around her little finger. The lavender eyed beauty did not think life could get much better. Of course she still studdered like a mad woman every time they'd talk. Her heart fluttered like a humming bird on steroids when they'd be walking down the market street and he'd casually take her hand. Everything seemed so perfect. Neji of course was a little overbearing at times but Hinata knew, maybe even more than Tenten, the more attention he pays to one person the more he's attached to them.

Of course that's why he and Hiashi were sitting with Hanabi and Neji's mother were now sitting in the formal sitting room waiting for Naruto and Hinata to return home from their date. Hinata could not believe that her relationship with Naruto would cause this much fuss within her clan. He had saved the village, mulitple times and was beginning to look like one of the most promising shinobi of thier generation. Why couldn't they just see him.

Naruto on the other hand would rather take on Akutski than Lord Hiashi at this point. Yeah he had pissed off Neji earlier that day but this was the way worse then calling Tenten a cover-up for his true sexual preferences.

"H...He's not a mon...monster father." Hinata stuttered harshly. She spoke in a soft voice and did not make eye contact with anyone.

Naruto sensed her frustration; he felt this urge to step in front of her to block the waves of hatred for her. They knew that their relationship wouldn't be understood by everyone. He did not want her to have to make the choice between her family and him. He knew what it was like not to have a family, and how Sakura and Kakashi and in some warped twisted way, Jiraya, Tsuande, and even Sai had become his family and without them he would have snapped by now.

"Lord Hiashi-sama, I'm sorry for bringing Hinata-chan back later than I had intended..."

"You may remove yourself from my house boy." Hiashi hollered at Naruto who only starred at the Huuyga leader in shock. How could one person hate him so much. Yet how could half the village hate him?

"Father!" Hanabi and Hinata said at the same time. "Hiashi-sama," Neji's mother stood. She had assumed the unofficial role as Lady Huuyga since Hinata and Hanabi's mother passed. No one questioned it, Hiashi was grateful for the help because he was not in any hurry to take another wife.

"Hinata, I will not hear another word about this. Your better than him and I will not stand any daughter of mine being with a no-name orphan boy." Hiashi raised his voice so loud that it echoed throughout the rafters of the room.

All in the room were quite. Naruto felt horrible for Hinata having to live with such a slave-driving father. He wondered for a breif second if this was anything like Sasuke had to go through when he was younger. More like when the Uchiha clan was still kicking. Now Naruto did not back down to anyone (anyone but Sakura but she had super human strength which seemed to double when she was mad). He stood up to his best friend, he stood up to the more powerful Uchiha when he wanted to remove the Kuuybi from his body. He stood up to the Three Sanin, one of which is the Hokage. So no way in hell he was going to back down to some wrinkly old fart.

He went to open his mouth when Hinata's voice carried just a little bit louder than normal but the words she spoke did not need to be spoken any louder. "Do you really want him to leave father?"

Hiashi nodded his head.

Hinata turned to face Naruto and looked him in the eye. His heart had already begin to drop when he heard her speak. She had a tears in her eyes as she took his hands in hers bringing them up to her face. They were so warm as he ran this thumb over her the soft skin on her check. "Naruto-kun?" She spoke with a trembling voice. She did not stutter but her face did appear to be pained. "My father...wants you to leave. But if you walk out the door...then I'm going with you."

"Hinata." Everyone seated stood up in shock as well as a new voice from the doorway. Tenten had been ushered into the sitting room just as Hinata walked out past her with Naruto in tow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Neji, you went too far this time." Tenten and Neji walked side-by side in the vast gardens of the Huuyga household. Hiashi and Neji's mother walked behind them off in the distance more. Hiashi knew Neji was a respectable young man and would not over react. Neji had half the mind to chance down his foolish cousin for walking out with Naruto.

"He's not right for her Tenten." Neji mumbled.

She smiled at his protectiveness and interlinked her fingers with his. They walked together around different presentations of flowers. "Remember the look you gave Lee when he found our spot under the oak tree by our creek?" he waited for her to prove her point. "I saw the same look in Naruto-san's eyes when Hiashi-sama was yelling at Hinata-chan. It was the same look."

"Tenten."

"Neji-san." When she did not call him -kun she was completely and one hundred percent serious about this conversation. Tenten in close range and pissed off was more dangerous than a drunken Lee. "What do you have against Naruto? It can't be because of the chunin exams..."

"No," Neji had to thank Naruto for knocking some sense into him that day. For all he knew he could have been the one to run away to the homosexual snake sanin and not the Uchiha. He'd have to be suck with the over emotional pink haired medic with super human control. Uchiha would get his ass whooped from here to Suna and back twice and twice again every wrong he does by her. That is if he ever had the balls to come back.

Tenten stopped him and pretended to admire the flowers as Hiashi and his mother walk past she and Neji. The weapon's mistress place a hand on his check forcing him to look at her heart shaped face. "Tell me Neji. I don't understand this vibe I'm getting from you every time he comes around."

"Hinata's kindness blinds her to the dangers of real life. Naruto's the Kuuybi container and he's already had many attempts against his life. I've heard rumors they went after Sakura-san when Naruto went with Jiraya-sama. Kakashi-sensei went into ANBU to keep those dangers away from her. What happens if Hinata gets wrapped up in those dangers. Her team is the only one that really didn't go through any tragic experience and she doesn't know how hard it is to deal with that kind of life."

"You don't want you're cousin to be in that danger?" Tenten so lovingly played with his long brown locks as she Neji-kun do you really think Naruto-san would put her in danger if he could avoid it? Don't you think they've thought about it? Yes he may not be the smartest guy on the block; but you know that he'd go to the ends of the earth for any one of his friends. Look how fiercely he protects Sakura-chan; and she's only his sister. Think about how fiercely Hinata-chan would be protected if anything happened to her."

Tenten voice was like silk. Her words flowed from her mouth and soothed his anger. Neji smiled his genuine smile that only Tenten was privileged to see before slowly pulling her in to a sweet chaste kiss that she loved as much as his fiery passionate kiss he gave her when he tried to muffle her moans when she spent the night. Who said a Huuyga couldn't be just as bad? How do you think they train that 359 degree vision work in the most..._heated_ conditions?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First I want to thank all of those people who have been reviewing and leaving their comments. And thanks to those who have been reading faithfully.**

**CallyGreen, Gothic Queen, blondegirl09, BubblyDancingDoglovers (I love that pen name by the way), Hello Venus, Kittybudy12, nerviouza, LunarEclipseDragon, La Souiller Putain, Demon Browine, Dark December93, Strife 3.**

**Second I would like to apologize about the length of this chapter. I really didn't intend for it to be this long. I tried to add a little bit of the other couples to satify some fluffy idea's I had in my head. I will return to Shikamaru and Ino when I return with the next chapter.**

**I also tried to add a little humor in this chapter, more than usual but after re-reading it thousands of times I realized that most of the fluff was not really that funny. I promise to try and add more than the normal. I'm not sure how long the next chapter will be but I'm thinking It will be around four thousand words or something of that sort. I really apologize if you all are not up to standards.**

**There is something else I would like to explain. Ino had never been rejected since Sasuke which I'm not really counting since they were like only 12 years only then. She's used to being able to charm her way into any situation. In one night she was rejected twice by two guys she is close to. She took Kiba's rejection harder because he pushed her away when she ran to him. When it came down to it Shikamaru was only being honest and she ran from him, he did not push her away. He actually went to look for her. I tried to show the difference in devotions to her. Just to show the different levels of commitments. I don't want people to hate Kiba though. I mean they were going to take Akamaru away from him. How can you think about Kiba without Akamaru after all?**

Well thank you for reading and please remember to review

You know you want to... just hit the button.

and thanks for reading!


	8. Chocolate Strawberries

**Author: Angelface23147**

**Chapter: 8**

**Pairing: Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino**

**Side couples: Neji & Tenten, Naruto & Hinata, Uchiha & Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I got paid! Still doesn't mean I own anything. See other chapters for full disclaimer. **

**Warnings: I'm sorry but I still haven't lost the sailors mouth. In fact I do believe it has evolved into a truckers mouth, at least that's what my one friend told me. Honestly I didn't know the difference. So I guess I have both. Watch out for the occasional sex talk. I don't think there be any lemons in this chapter.**

**Notes:**

**Okay, yeah not really getting any better at making these any shorter. Sorry, I'm really trying to cut things down. Hell I turned three chapters into eight. Really I'm trying to keep them around six thousand or something close to that.**

**I just wanted to clear some things up because of some questions I've been getting. No Temari will not have cat fights with Ino. No I don't think its right for people to cheat and I believe both characters are above that. Ino just likes attention she knows when she is doing something that isn't right and she cares too much about Shikamaru to do that to him. **

**I'm glad that people liked the talk between Shikaku and Ino. At first I had written it to be in between Inoichi but then my brother came home saying he just had a heart to heart dude chat with his best friend's father. Sometimes, in the case especially since Ino's not on the best of terms with her father, another's perspective is better. I thought she might have listened to Shikaku rather than her father. That and I really think Shikaku is scary looking. (haha!)**

**Please Read and then Review but above all **

**I hope you Enjoy!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously:_

_He raised his head when he registered it was indeed Ino who walked through his door. Wide-eyed he rose from his bed and took a step towards her. Many different conversations played over in his head. He was trying to think of something, anything he could say that would make her not hate him completely and saved his other cheek in the process._

_Ino merely smiled at him. It was forced yes, her eyes were bloodshot and her body was still trembling from the cold. In many ways she was shaken to the core. But her pale arm raised her hand waist high. "My name is Ino, Yamanaka Ino. I am 22 years old and very outspoken."_

_Shikamaru looked at her hand then took his on and grabbed her arm. Ino had only wanted him to shake it but instead he pulled her towards his body encircling her in his strong arms. "Shikamaru," he whispered in my ear. "I can be the most idiotic smart guy in the world. My mother tricked me into an arrange marriage with my best friend whom I've been hurting emotionally in the process of trying to get out marrying."_

_"Shikamaru?" Ino whispered._

_"Yeah," Shikamaru gripped her tighter picking her up and setting on her on the bed knowing she probably couldn't stand much longer._

_"I was just got rejected by the two most influential men in my life and had to listen to dirty innuendos from my soon to be father-in-law after I ran out of the place where my parents were discussing my arranged marriage. A meeting a didn't want to go to in the first place because my best friend is having a hard time."_

_Shikamaru released her and nodded. He had been so stupid not to see the pain she was in. His interest was slightly peeked when she talked about Sakura, but knew if she wouldn't say anything else about her then it was Sakura's secret that she'd kill Ino for telling anything else. Ino was being strong for Sakura and trying to deal with him at the same time. How much more insensitive could he be?_

_Without any other words Shikamaru leaned forward Ino tilted her head down, not ready for his face being so close to hers. Shikamaru had not intended to kiss her on the mouth. He was aiming for her forehead. But had to settle with her hair line. He did not linger more than he had too. His mother had already informed him that he would not be leaving the house until she was sure he had learned the proper way for a man to treat his wife. As well as the fact that he would be sleeping on the coach that night._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ino slipped out of the Nara household earlier than she would have ever thought she'd be up. Going to bed in the middle of the night and then waking up at four in the morning can really take a toll on one's body. returned to her family the next day packed the remainder of her stuff and arrived at Sakura's front porch by the time Sakura was just leaving with Ino's stuff. The pink haired girl just starred at her friend with three suitcases. She smiled her classic smile, "Welcome back Ino-pig. I guess you're seriously moving in now."

"Just let me in forehead." Ino shoved her way past Sakura and into the apartment. She would have to sleep on the futon by Sakura's very large bookcase but she didn't really mind. She went to put her suitcases in the corner while Sakura slipped back inside.

For the next week the subject of Sakura's slowly growing stomach or Ino's impeding marriage became a taboo subject. Until Ima and Yoshino began pestering them at the hospital.

"So when's the wedding?" She asked with a smile. Ino gave no real answer. She hardly looked at her best friend which troubled Sakura because this was not normally like her.

"Could it be possible that Kiba never really liked me?" Ino asked suddenly complete ignorant to her previous question. Her voice was soft and shaking, with an almost helpless undertone; like she had just stopped crying. The sarcastic remark muffled its way back into the far corners of her brain.

Sakura's eyes widened and she ordered Ino to sit down. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number for the hospital. "Shizune-san call you put me on call?" Sakura said into the phone. There was a pause and mumbles from the other line. "Shizune-san, I'm over worked as it is and you know there is only two squads out for missions. If anything gets too bad then you can call me."

Sakura had barely pulled the phone away from her ear before it snapped shut. Ino starred at her friend jealous that she had the courage to tell the Hokage's assistant that she was not coming in to work that day. She then preceded to sit herself on the couch cross legged and looked Ino in the eye, "Do you really want to know what I think about Kiba?"

Ino nodded, "Tell me straight Sakura, feelings set aside." She braced herself. Sakura was the most honest and caring person in Konoha, she did not discriminate easily but she always had her inward opinions on everyone. She was Konoha's very own cherry blossom, but Ino knew she was still Sakura. She'd love you with your flaws.

"Kiba still needs to grow up. He's still a boy compared to the rest of the guys in the group, running around with Akamaru. He knows he's not the strongest, the fastest or the smartest but what he is the charmer. He's good at it too. I'm sure that he liked you Ino, he wouldn't have fought for you at all if he didn't; and you liked him in return. His devotion to something he cares for his present all the time through his relationship with Akamaru. I do believe that the relationship he had with you was a physical relationship. You were the first steady girlfriend he's had anyway. Hell Naruto and I dated for four months or so before we realized we were better off as friends."

Ino thought back her meeting with him last night. "I ran into him last night."

"Who Naruto?" Sakura asked. He was supposed to be on a date with Hinata. She made a mental note to ask him how that went.

"Kiba, forehead! Keep up with the story will you!" Ino cried out. Her eyes seemed to be filling up with moisture once again. Just when she thought she'd cried enough over the last two months.

"Oh no," Sakura's eyes widened as Ino hugged her pillow sitting down on thier large comfy coach. Sakura always had the best coaches to curl up into. Sakura knew better than any the more Ino saw Kiba before the wedding the harder it would be for her to get over him. Kiba wasn't Ino's first man; but she knew what Ino had given _it_to him the night she ran away which proved her attachment to him. In her opinion the only reason Kiba chased her was for seconds.

"He all but flat out said that I wasn't worth fighting for anymore. He said that he didn't want to see me anymore. That it wasn't right for us to be together."

"What did he really say?" Sakura asked.

"I had embraced him. Shikamaru had just rejected me Sakura. Shika, I came onto him and he pushed me away saying we had to finish talking with the parents. He didn't even give me a second glance. Oh I was pissed so slapped him upside the face and I ran out on him. Kiba found me, I think it was by accident but I didn't really care. All I wanted was to feel loved by somebody! I mean my parents are forcing me to get married and when I try to have a that kind of relationship with Shikamaru he pushes me away. Really, I don't really know what came over me; I just fell into his arms. But after a while he let me go saying that we couldn't do this anymore."

Poof, a brightly colored blue slug appeared in Sakura's living room. "Sakura-san," the small squeaky, high pitched voice of the slug chimed through the room. "Tsuande-sama says you are to report to the hospital at once."

"For what?!" Ino wanted to kill that little slug right there.

"Ino!" Sakura turned on her so fast Ino did not know what hit her. "Tsuande wouldn't have sent one of Katsuyu's children to get me if she didn't need me there." Ino was stunned. Sakura seeing her overreaction mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and turned back to the squishy animal "Its my team isn't it?" She asked with a frightened voice. She knew it she just knew he'd do something stupid. How could Sasuke do this to her!?

The light blue slug nodded once and disappeared. Sakura took a deep breath and flopped her self down on the coach before she hugged her best friend. "Sasuke-kun came back to the village last night." Sakura whispered so softly.

"What!" Ino yelled, she had been out on the street with a revenge driven freak! Sakura, what if he ran into Naruto on his way home from Hinata's?" Sakura starred into Ino's blue eyes knowing that's probably what happened. And if so she was surprised she didn't hear anything of the fight.

Those crystal blue eyes glazed over. Ino had went into brain overload. They one day Sakura and Ino are split apart chaos breaks loose. She blinked and starred at Sakura once again. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and crash on you're comfortable bed. I'm going to pretend that we never told each other anything of last night until either you wake me up from punching the idiot through just about every building before knocking Naruto right after Mr. Chicken Butt Man." Ino smiled at the running joke in the rookies about Sasuke's choice of hair style.

Sakura smiled giving a small laugh before she turned on her heals heading for the door. Sakura had a strict rule of no jutsus in her house. Ino rose too, leaving the remainder of her clothes in their living room. Sakura only smile, Ino had a time and a place for everything. A skill she had picked up from her mother no doubt and the constant years of being around two lazy team members didn't help either.

_When did our lives get so fucked up?_Ino asked her pink haired best friend. Seriously, she was in a freaky love triangle tied in with an arranged marriage with her best male companion while the guy she'd thought she'd be spending the rest of her life with had dumped her fat on her ass. While her best friend got knocked up by the brother of her former teammate and love interest who only thinks about killing her baby's daddy.

"Sakura?" Ino asked in a lower, much more caring tone. Sakura turned to look at her blonde friend indicating that Ino had her attention. "Will you be able to heal him?"

"I'm going for Naruto. I'm the only person who the Kuuybi's spirit recognizes and will let heal his body. Somebody else will have to work on Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered before stepping onto the front porch and disappearing in a wave of cherry blossoms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shikamaru watched silently from the waiting room as they carried the two bloody bodies of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. He sat right beside the young Huuyga heiress as she twirled her thumbs trying to keep the tears falling from her eyes as Tsuande was yelling out orders left and right. He never had much interaction with this particular female. He's talked with Tenten more often that Hinata. Mainly because Shikamaru had his fill of stimulation conversation from Neji.

he knew the violet haired female was meek in word but after what she had seen tonight he knew she was anything but. Huuygas had a reputable name for a reason, but Hinata never seemed that fierce of a fighter. Always more like a lover. Yet knowing Naruto and his females, he likes them that way. Why should Hinata be any different. Hell, Sakura could either save you when you're an inch from death or punch your brains out. Same with Tsuande, and Anko, and Shizune (minus the punching for the last two but still the same effect).

Seeing the busty heiress take on Naruto in a two tailed form was more than impressive. Not saying that taking on a cursed out Uchiha was even easier on his part. Both were so far gone from this world he wasn't sure if they even knew who the other was. Naruto had all but axehead the Uchiha of his chakra so it was just a cat and mouse game for him. Hinata on the other hand was dogging claws and teeth and tails, trying to calm him down the way she had seen Sakura do some many years before.

He himself just so happened to run across the training grounds, looking for Ino as he heard their shouting. He knew Naruto's voice anywhere and knowing that he did not immediately recognize the second chakra, but knew he had felt it before hinted on who the recipient of the shouting might be. At first he did not intend to investigate but as soon as he heard Naruto defending Hinata along with Sakura he knew Hinata must also be there with him.

Eventually she was able to land a hit right in his chest after one of the tails had disappeared, momentarily stopping his heart so he could be still enough to a presure point and knock him out cold. By that time Uchiha had already depleted his chakra and knocked himself out from chakra exhauston Tsuande had ordered her to wait for Sakura-chan to to heal the burn marks on her palm. Since she was the most experience medic in the hospital dealing with jinchuricki (sp?) wounds. She had ordered him, however to stay there and not move an inch because she'd have questions for him when she was done healing Uchiha for the second time.

He got the fact that she'd have to heal him twice since she was going to give him a smack down out of his own accord.

"Hinata-san," Shikamaru started not knowing what to say to her.

"Shikamaru-san, i wish to thank you for taking care of Sasuke-san while I tried to help Naruto-kun." Hinata did not make eye contact with him as she cradled her plam with her other hand.

"Hell I'm just glad you were able to take care of Naruto. Uchiha was nothing compared to what you did." Shikamaru leaned back in his seat expecting to take a nap while he waited for hours for the pissed off Hokage to remember that he was there and could be easily used as an outlet. "Naruto's got one hell of a woman."

"But...I.." Hinata began to stutter at the compliment before a swirl of sweet smelling cherry blossoms suddenly took them both by surprised.

The beautiful smiling, pink haired medic appeared out of the cherry blossoms and looked at a startled Hinata with a raised eyebrow. "Just take the complement already Hinata!" She said taking Hinata's hand into her own and pushed her healing chakra into it. "Naruto will be doting on you left and right. Just learn to take them as they come. You deserve them."

By that time Sakura had finished healing Hinata's wound, the green glow of her chakra disappeared from her face as she turned to question the lazy ass ninja on her right. "What happened Shikamaru-san, and I need to know. Hinata if you can tell me without stuttering than anything could be helpful." Sakura motioned for them to walk beside her as the other nurses in the hospital were throwing papers at her left and right. She paraded down the hallways like she owned the placing. Words and phrases being filtered though her brain.

"Troublesome, Uchiha." Shikamaru mumbled getting up to follow the minerature Tsuande down another hall the opposite way that Tsuande went.

Sakura paused for a moment. This was it, Sasuke had really been beat. He'd face the council, he was going to be stuck in the village. "So it was him."

"All I did was exhaust his chakra the rest of the way." Shikamaru shrugged reaching into his vest.

Sakura turned on him. "There is no smoking in this building Nara," She all but ripped the cigarettes from his hands without a second glance before tossing them to another nurse and ordering her to dispose of them before she turned on Shikamaru again before he had the time to complain. _Does this woman ever breathe?_He wondered. "If I was going to treat the Uchiha Shikamaru Tsuande would have been drilling you before I arrived. Now please tell me how many tails came out?"

"Only two."

Sakura paused only for a second. "See to it that Hinata is alright. Call Tenten or even Ino if you can but make sure Neji doesn't find out just yet. He'll rip Naruto's throat out before ripping Sasuke's out because Hinata doesn't want her cousin to blame Naruto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura didn't return back until late that night. While Ino had been training most of the day to get some anger out and was still sleeping by the time Sakura had returned home. Both girls slept through the night until mid day. In which each girl rose around the same time. Sakura went to cook breakfast while Ino took a shower. Ino was finished with her shower and began her preparations for the day before Sakura had finished her breakfast. The pink haired Kunoichi proceeded into the bathroom for a shower before the blonde meandered into the kitchen for her breakfast.

Ino finished her breakfast before Sakura was out of the shower and went for a small morning jog around the block, running always helped her clear her head. The pain rushing through her legs only propelled her forward. She had vaguely remembered Sakura being in their house but this morning was Ino's morning. Nothing was going to go through her mind other than what pleased her. After her run she proceeded to the local barbecue shack where she figured she'd find her other male best friend. Indeed Chouji was there and already eating his half of the restaurant. He saw her and shoved his mouth full of food before raising up to hugh his girl tight.

Yep this was her Ino day. "I thought I might find you here." She smiled as Chouji's huge frame embraced her body. His arms easily wraped around her back. Chouji was her big protective teddy bear.

"Ino-chan, please sit and eat for once." Chouji pulled her into the booth with him. "I heard about the fight; more like saw it. Team seven's old training grounds were all but destroyed!"

"Not like anyone actually used it other than Sakura and Naruto when they trained together and forehead always destroyed it anyway." Ino waved it off. "But I could really care less if Sasuke's back or not. He deserves everything he's going to get."

"You hate the boy so much that Sakura-san's going to be the one to get him or that he betrayed the village?" Chouji asked with a mouthful.

Ino was silent for a while, not really answering his question because she wasn't really sure which one it actually was, or why. At first, after the chunin exams she saw how tight Sakura's team actually was and wished hers was more like theirs. Their father's had the best team of their generation, so why couldn't she? Then Sasuke left and she was almost happy that Sakura couldn't get closer to him; at the same time she hated him for doing what he did.

Chouji began to fear that she went into some emotional shock. She would have made a scene if she didn't want to answer the question. Ino still wasn't above yelling about his weight or his brain turned into his second stomach. Her eyes were down cast, not really hurt. She seemed to be remembering things rather than to be emotionally boiling over. Her body wasn't shaking and she wasn't paling. He just decided to wait for her.

Then she spoke."Remember how the Third would always come around to check up on Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked, Chouji nodded looking at her and gave her his attention, occasionally stuffing his mouth with more BBQ. "How he'd always joke about the second generation of Ino-Shika-Cho? Then Orochimaru took him away, I felt like I lost someone more than a Hokage."

"He was more to us than just our Hokage." Chouji said. "I never knew it etiher until he left us."

"Then Sasuke joining the sound was just salt in the open wound." Ino looked at him with small tears in her eyes.

"I was so stupid and every waking moment I planned our lives together." Sakura deserves better than him; but she would not stop Sakura if she did end up with Sasuke. "Did you hear that the Kazekage was interested in her. Highly interested in her. So much so he has personally asked for her to spend a couple of months in Suna helping out with their medical students." Ino was handed a glass of water by a waitress. They came here so often the waitresses knew exactly what each of them liked to order.

Ino thanked the waitress with a smile and turned back to Chouji. "I would think she'd be happy with Gaara-sama." A new voice entered the booth a long with a forest green jounin vest and a pineapple head. "Every life altering event in his life probably has a picture of Sakura right along beside her in his mind." The waitress immediately returned to the table with a large smile on her face as she entertained Shikamaru for a brief second.

Shikamaru politely made small talk with the waitress before she went away. Ino felt the urge to leave if he was going to flirt with other women in front of her. Oh how she went to slap him but then he began to talk more gossip. "But Naruto wont let her out of his sight especially in her situation. Ino's eye narrowed, she didn't tell him, and she was pretty sure that Tsuande-sama, Shizune-sensei, or even Kakashi-sempai would tell him. So how the hell did he know! She would have to talk to Shizune next time they had a lesson together.

Ino trained under Shizune since Shizune was more keen to take on a apprentice than Tsuande was. After all, Sakura was a miniature Tsuande. Ino was slowly beginning to understand while Shizune may be well behaved there was a reason why the busty blonde Hokage didn't get drunk every day.

"Shikamaru, what a surprise." Chouji beamed at his best friend. Ino had realized how she had been steered by Chouji into the corner seat unable to get away from either of them. She was blocked in by the two bodies. Her blue eyes held back no clue of irritation and annoyance as her two male teammates chatted up the weather and other small matters.

"Ino-chan I forgot to tell you that I had planned to have lunch here with Shikamaru." Chouji turned his body to face her. His eyes were almost squinted shut from the smile on his face. "I guess I was too excited from seeing you for the first time in about a month it slipped my mind."

"Its okay Chouji-san." Ino smiled her own fake smile. Chouji knew he was pushing her buttons. There was a suffix added to the end of his name. But Shikamaru had told him to stand up to her for once. Shikamaru would take as much brunt as he could.

But strangely Ino turned to Shikamaru, "With Gaara-sama its something much different. He trusts Sakura; much like he does Naruto. But even an emotionless Kazekage can't ignore that Tsuande sends her younger assistance to Suna like every two months."

"Hun," Shikamaru settled back into the booth as the waitress brought out food for both him and Ino.

Ino smiled her real smile. "Knew you didn't know that." She took pride in herself. _Strike another one up for the gossip queen! _"I also heard that Kakashi and Shizune decieded to call it quits."

"When were they together?" Chouji asked.

"Like forever." Ino dramatized. "Kakashi-san only wants a fuck Buddy though and Shizune-sempai needs someone more permanent in her life. However, I did catch her and Gemna giving each other _the _look. You know the one that Tenten always gives to Neji when no one's looking." Ino expertly took a pause sipping on her drink. Oh how she loved to gossip with her boys.

"How did her mission go?" Chouji asked. "Naruto was saying how she was given a last minute solo mission by the Hokage. Ino froze taking a bite of the chicken meat before her. What the hell was she going to tell him? That she got knocked up by the dead Uchiha brother?

"She accomplished her mission despite the complications," Ino said truthfully. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. She was keeping secrets. Ino was keeping secrets and Shikamaru wanted to find out what. He was surprised on how relaxed her body seemed to be. There wasn't much tension in the air. Not since she told Chouji off. She was taking an Ino day. It didn't matter if he was the core source of all her anger right now, she was only enjoying the company of him as her teammate along with Chouji. She was being the gossip queen everyone knew she was. She was being the Ino he knew.

The Ino he used to know. This state of being wouldn't last long. "How are you doing Ino?" He asked after listening to her useless gossip.

Her blue eyes softened. Looking into his own brown eyes, a deeper color than Kiba's ever were. He was not testing her, he was not playing or teasing her. His eyebrow furrowed when she did not answer. "Ino?" Chouji asked. Placing his hand on his teammate's back.

"Pushing parents and work and whatever else aside... I think I'm doing pretty good." Ino smiled reaching her hand across the narrrow table to intwine a finger or two with his. "Why do you ask?" Shikamaru smirked before taking a drink.

Chouji noticed the silence but took it as a good thing since Shikamaru wasn't using his favorite tag lines and Ino wasn't blowing up at either of them. "You deserve to be happy Ino-chan. Its what Asuma wanted anyway." Chouji went back to shoving as much food in his mouth as he could.

Shikamaru and Ino starred at each other. His thumb grazing over the smooth skin of her fingers. He smiled at her and nodded over towards their big boned best friend. Ino nodded her understanding. They were going to start again; try this engagement thing again. She smiled before going back to her food and he his. He actually took the time to ask me how I was doing. Ino couldn't believe it. This was a first for him. Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at the blush that came over her face.

Who says lazy asses couldn't be charming.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile Sakura headed back to the hospital to check up on Naruto after her shower. Shizune caught her at the door and stopped her immediately from turning down the hallway to Naruto's room. She was stopped by some of the nurses who feared being punched through the nearest wall.

"Like Tsuande-sama wants you using any more of your chakra." Shizune came up behind an angry Sakura.

"She should know better than to stop me from seeing Naruto." Sakura warned.

"You told Uchiha, Sakura-san." Tsuande came around the corner and shoed out the other. She had on her 'After this you are going to go and get me sake' face. "And no, you're just not playing doctor on the Baka." Tsuande smirked to herself. She always had a weak spot when it came to Naruto. He boy made a good first impression.

Sakura looked at her mentor and sat down on one of the benches outside Naruto's room. "He came to my house last night. He was claiming me as his; I was scared and I hate myself for it. Hell I slept with the most dangerous man to come out of Konoha who just happens to be the man that Sasuke-kun hates the most. Low and behold I get pregnant. So there he was and he knew, I swear he knew; so why should I trust him with this baby.

Shizune looked to Tsuande then at Sakura. She slipped down on the seat next to Sakura. "No one would blame you if you wanted to..."

"No." Sakura said firmly and with no second guess.

"Sakura be reasonable." Tsuande scolded. "You're not ready,"

"Tsuande, Itachi-san left me alive for a reason. He watched me walk out of the door of the hotel with a smirk on his face. Like you said your self, before i left, there was no masking who I am. He knew who I was; he knew, I knew his brother and his brother knew me; he knew I am possible the closet friend Naruto has. He knew I was Kakashi's student and your apprentice; and he let me go anyway." Sakura stopped to take a breath.

"I'm not going to do anything to question that."

"You're telling me he let you go to leave behind a lineage?" Tsuande asked. She did not trust Itachi any more than she trusted the littler Uchiha down the hall from Naruto."

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that he knew I conceived." Sakura agreed. "I don't think he was expecting this."

"Well," Tsuande gave her prized student her famous smirk. Amber eyes filled with hope that Sakura would have the strength to be the mother of the next generation of Uchiha. "At least we know now that you're very fertile with the Uchiha clan." Shizune was about to snap at her master when a very loud noise was heard from the other side of the metal reinforced double doors.

"WHAT!!" A very loud and obviously outraged voice bellowed throughout the hospital. Three bulges pushed against the double doors and Sakura smiled at her best freind. "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! Tell Tsunade-baa chan to open these damn doors right fuckin now. Sakura-chan you are not throwing away the chance for me to finally be an uncle. No way in hell!!"

"Baka," Sakura smiled to herself. "How is Hinata?" The pink haired mother-to-be turned back to her mentor. She would have come eariler but Tsuande has said she had a meeting with the blooming heiress. Well ex-heiress now.

"Hinata left the Huuyga clan." Tsuande said point blank after rubbing her temples. "She just signed the papers in my office."

"WHAT!!" Two female voices and one very loud male's voice rang out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ino and Sakura met at the front door looking like they just went through hell. Each took one look at the other and knew that a best friend, ice cream and sake night was in store. They bolted into the apartment changing into sweets and pajamas. Sakura picked out the movies while Ino grabbed the snacks. Piles began to form on the coffee table while pillows and blankets found their way onto the coach. They debated whether or not to invite Tenten and Hinata but both probably had better things to do.

"I have news," Sakura mused. She had bought a bottle of sparkling wine. She was going to have to watch how she took care of her body now that she really was having the baby.

"News that i don't know?" Ino knew this had to be Hokage news. She loved this time with just her and Sakura. Nothing could complete her Ino-day better than this. Girl time, the temporary cure for anything. Ino sipped on her sake every chance she got. She had already told her tale of her teammates spending time at their barbque place. Sakura couldn't believe how easily she told the story, without many hard feelings.

Sakura preceded to tell the story of her visit to the hospital. How Naruto overheard everything and how she had to sit down and explain everything out. She laughed when she remembered Naruto making his faces like he was horribly mortified at her story. "I know he's happy though, he's finally got his best friend back and his sister is going to make him an uncle."

"So what is the big news?" Ino became impatient.

"It has to deal with my soon to be sister-in-law." Sakura smiled sipping on her bubbly drink.

"Hinata?" Ino knew that any gossip having to deal with the Huuygas was big news. They kept their secrets well in the belief that their clan was more powerful than any other in Konoha. Which may be true in some cases, but in reality it was only the biggest. Big enough to have main and side branches anyway. Plus Hinata was concidered just as much as a sweetheart as Sakura. Only Ino and Tenten had flawed reputations. "Oh, come on forehead spill."

Sakura smiled and leaned into the middle line of the coach which consisted of various different fruits with whipped cream and nuts, the best friend to any female, chocolete covered strawberries; and other dark chocolate morsels. Ino smiled and leaned towards the coveted line. Oh this had to be good if her best friend was being this mysterious about.

Sakura too a deep breath and did her best to put on a serious face. "Hinata left the Huuyga clan." Sakura smiled.

Blue eyes lit up with delight as her mouth all but hung open. Hinata, their little sister of the group; soft spoken wall flower Hinata left her clan. Hiashi lost his eldest daughter. "Does she realize how much gossip can come from this?" heck this could silence anything about her arranged marriage.

"I think its sweet. The reason why she did it."

"Forehead I swear if you don't spill," Ino warned gently.

"Hold your piglets." Sakura sneered sticking out her tongue. "From what I got from Naruto's prattle, he pissed of Neji and so Neji told Hiashi about him and Hinata."

So classic Ino was a sap for a good dramatic romantic story. "Naturally Hiashi would be pissed and overreact because he doesn't want the reputation of the presitgious Huuyga clan." She popped a chocolate strawberry in her mouth as Sakura continued the story. Chocolate strawberries were her favorite.

"Hinata will get her happy ending." Sakura mussed. She was happy, she had chased after Naruto for so long. They were star-crossed and Hinata would be damned if she'd let her father get in the way of what she wanted most.

"She's fighting for him." Ino mussed remembering Kiba.

"Kiba was threatened with Akamaru." Sakura said. "Tsuande told me that the concil was giving her heat about him constantly interfering with the marriage. "

Ino told her. "I can't really blame him. I know how much Akamaru means to him." Sakura lowered her eyes for a moment knowing the right answer but not knowing how to lighten it. Ino knew everyone wanted to see her and Shikamaru joined. Everyone she met on the street seemed to think it was about time the 'Nara boy tamed her wild side'. Everyone sees it as the Nara and the Yamanaka clans joining. Oh what a happy day to strengthen such reputable clans. Only Sakura and her girls seemed to cared about her side. Even Shikamaru had the decency to ask her how she was doing. It still blew her mind that even after she had slapped him that he stilled cared enough about her to see that she was happy.

"Just say it Sakura; Kiba and I were never really ment to be." Ino finally admitted. It had been begging to feel that way anyway. Shikamaru would always pop up in her mind when she even thought about Kiba. "Shikaku-san gave me a lot to think about as he walked me back last night."

"He's scarier than Tsunade-sama in my opinion." Ino knew that was a lot coming from the one person in Konoha who received most of Tsunade's anger. "With his ripped clothes and those scars."

Both females laughed and indulged in more of the coco bean's creation known as chocolate. As soon as she put it on her tongue it seemed to melt away into heaven. Calming her nerves and state of mind.

"But have you ever given a thought to the fact that you just might be better off with Shikamaru than Kiba." Sakura tested her theory slowly so as not to anger her friend. Shizune would kill her if she took of work just to have it out with Ino.

"It's certainly looking to be that way" She said to herself. She laughed thinking back to the days when she would play a princess and her daring knight, Shikamaru and his squire Chouji would have to save her from whatever evil person they could imagine at the time. Shikamaru wasn't as lazy when he was a boy. Then she always thought she would end up with him.

"Ino we're going to play a game here," Sakura stated firmly leaving Ino no choice; she noticed the look Ino got in her eye and Sakura knew that Ino was in love with her teammate. "20 Questions."

"Forehead, this isn't the time." Ino looked at her confused. Sakura merely took the plate of chocolate strawberries away from Ino.

"Give them back now!" Ino demanded reaching for the plate which Sakura kept out of her reach.

With a devilish smirk Sakura said. "You'll get them back as soon as you answer the questions. An answer equals a strawberry." Sakura told her. Ino refused; she would get those strawberries from Sakura without having to play the stupid game they hadn't played since the night the rookie Kunoichi passed the chunin exams for real. Ino tried and even threatened to use her mind transfer jutsu until Sakura charged her forefinger with chakra and held it right to the plate of strawberries.

"Okay forehead I'll play just don't kill the chocolete covered berries please!." Ino cried settling back into her side of the coach and hugged a pillow. "One strawberry for one answer."

"Deal," Sakura said placing the plate in her lap teasing Ino with the food. "Now, from who did you seek comfort when you sat down with the parents?" Sakura did not listen to her.

Ino paused not wanting to answer she suddenly had a bad feeling about this game. Sakura wouldn't have done it anyway if she didnt' have a point to make. She was a bigger fan of truth or dare. Ino always loved it because it was the best way for her to get the best gossip in the shortest amount of time. "I don't remember," Ino lied reaching for a strawberry. Sakura gave her a glare then Ino sighed, "Shikamaru."

Sakura handed Ino a strawberry for her last answer and asked her the second question when she was done chewing. "Who was you're first crush?"

"Sasuke," Ino's brow furrowed. He was he was her first major crush and Sakura couldn't tell her otherwise. She was not proud of it now, but it was not something she was going to hide.

Sakura just shook her head. I don't mean serious crush Ino, the childhood crush not the preteen one." Sakura denied her blonde best friend the second strawberry.

Ino sighed again knowing where Sakura was going with this, "It was Shikamaru." She couldn't believe Sakura was actually going to make her do this. Damn her weakness for strawberries.

"You're first hug?" Question 3. Ino was sure to keep count.

"Shikamaru." Her voice slipped off into a bland tone knowing what every answer was going to be.

"First kiss?" Number 4.

"Behind the academy, Tenten had dared me to kiss Shikamaru." Sakura and Tenten were the only ones who knew about that. Ino kept her secerts and told everyone else's.

"Who do you trust with you're body when you use you're mind transfer jutsu?" God, she knew that answer without her having to ask it.

"Forehead, I don't..." Ino tried to get her to stop.

"Answer the question Pig." Sakura dangled one of the bigger strawberries in front of her.

"Shikamaru." Ino said and snatched the strawberry away from Sakura. That was question seven.

"The teammate you thought was the most normal?"

"Myself... then Shikamaru. Chouji creeped me out." Which was the truth. His family's jutsu was wierd to watch at first.

"First makeout session?" Sakura asked in a lower

"That hardly counts, and it was on a mission forehead." Ino defended herself.

"Kakashi-sensei was my first make out, Naruto was my first kiss." Sakura stated giving herself a strawberry. Ino knew she preferred chocolate coated bananas to strawberries. "Sai was the first guy to get my pants down out of my boys. I don't blame it on missions, pig."

"Your boys were better looking then mine were. And Shikamaru wiped his mouth afterwards." Ino shook remembering how mad she was that he did that and how he didn't listen to her when she tried to yell at him for it. "I get you're point will you stop already. It's Shikamaru, _Shikamaru_, fucking damn SHIKA-maru!"

Ino began to feel frantic as the cold hard truth it her like a fret train.

She was in love with Shikamaru. That's why she had been fighting him so hard, she was in love with him

"Could it be physically possible that I was already in love with Shikamaru and did not want to admit it?" Ino looked to Sakura who just sat back and watched her friend come to the realization she needed to have two months back when she realized she was going to marry him. "Could the things I was looking for in a guy be modeled off of Shikamaru? That I was looking for someone who was exactly like him, but I would never admit it?" Ino began to chew on another strawberry while she already had one in her mouth. "Could it be possible that I didnt' want to love another guy because it would be like I was rejecting him?"

Sakura quickly changed the subject. "I think the bigger question would be to ask if your ready to accept it or are you going to fight him any longer."

"One more thing Sakura," Ino stop her. "When did you figure out you loved Naruto?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "When we had our first mission with Sai." Sakura starred at Ino. No one has ever asked that question to her before. It was known that Naruto and Hinata were the number one couple, but everyone knew that Naruto and Sakura were a packaged deal. It had not always been that way but it was not questioned now. You did not get one without having some involvement with the other. They were Siamese twins joined at the hip. Like Neji and Hinata are. How Lee will always question the hell out of Tenten because he doesn't want his 'Youthful female teamamte' to have a frown on her face. And like you mess with Ino, Shikamaru, or Chouji then you get Ino-Shika-Cho whether or not you want it.

"But…I know that I loved him before I was able to realize it. Its weird how the elders know exactly who to put together on teams sometimes." Sakura knew the dangerous question floating around in Ino's head. It was commonly rumored that the Hokages put certain people on certain teams to increase the likely hood of a female and a male shinobi creating an attachment. It was a trust thing and in two out of three cases it usually works.

"Thanks forehead," Ino said standing up with Sakura. "But I think I'm going to need to sleep on this." she paused waiting for her to turn. "No girl could have a better friend." Sakura smiled and offered to clean up while Ino went off to her new room. She had moved into what was Sakura's study earlier that day. Most of her scrolls were moved into her room so Ino didn't have to worry about misplacing one of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After enjoying his lunch with his teammates Shikamaru, had an appointment to fill with the Hokage. Slowly he made his way over to the towering building right before the Kage mountains. Occasionally he'd glance up to watch a small sliver of a cloud go by, but even with spring fast approaching there were no clouds in the sky. When he did arrive Tsuande heated him about acting so causal and giving one glance around he knew that she was pissed. The Copy Ninja was there and all but chained down by Shizune who was probably sent to track him down along with Naruto, Hinata and to his great surprise Sasuke guarded by two masked ANBU. Both Uchiha and Uzumaki were wrapped in bandages and glaring harshly at the other. Naruto acted as a shield, standing in between Hinata and Sasuke.

He wanted to ask whose mother was insulted but that would only create more arguments and he did not want to hear more angry voices in a louder than wanted volume so close to his ear. "Troublesome,"

Tsuande glared at the young Nara boy and so began their meeting. All she really wanted of him was his account of what had happened the night of the fight. Shikamaru relayed his side of the story like clockwork waiting for the time for Tsuande to give up and just tell him to give her a report in writing.

By the time he got out of there he was beat. Using all that brain power took a lot out of him; especially when it was being forced by another person. He figured his parents house would be closer and his mother would be pleased that he 'finally took the time out of his oh so busy schedule to visit the people who went out of their way to bring him into this world.' He slipped into his bedroom window know that if he entered through the front his mother would hear him. Where as if he slipped through his bedroom window only his father would know and wouldn't tell his mother until the next morning.

To his great misfortune sleep did not come easily to him. He was kept awake by the sight of Ino's crystal blue eyes starring into his own. The feel of her soft skin underneath his thumb. The smile on her face when she talked about this and that which was unless information to him. He woke up about two hours after it took him an hour to get back to sleep so he decided it wouldn't be worth it to spend another three hours trying to go to sleep when he could write the report instead.

"I knew this whole marriage thing was going to be trouble." He mumbled to himself, "Troublesome woman. I swear she enjoys making my life hell." But he knew he would not have Ino any other way. Part of him enjoyed the challenge of pinpointing her personality. She was so open to everyone yet so concealed at the same time. He couldn't believe that he was still thinking about her.

He had the report written in about the quarter of the time it had took him to tell the story to the Hokage the first time around. Mainly because the story had been so freshly etched in his brain it was all too easily done for him. Taking the time to make it neat and legible was a different story. He doubted the Hokage would really read it anyway. She had too much paper work as it was. Shikamaru picked himself up and slowly made his way downstairs. His mother had breakfast cooking; he could smell it from the stairs. "She overcooked it again." _What a drag._

As he approached the kitchen he heard his mother and father talking. "Inuzuka hun," his mother's voice was kept low so as not to wake Shikamaru. "Shikaku, that boy is trouble. And why didn't you tell me sooner."

"He's as shallow as they come, but I can't really do anything about it." Shikaku's strong voice was heard clearly compared to his mothers.

"Did he really embrace her?" Shikamaru heard his mother ask his father. "I mean I've gone to Tsuande-sama and she said his mother was already giving him heat about the situation. Going out of his way to chase a girl."

He did not know where it came from, but the pineapple head became uneasy at the thought of Ino embracing that dirt bag that was Kiba when she was supposed to be with him. _'Jealousy? No, I can't be of Kiba?'_Shikamaru thought to himself. _'A troublesome emotion that gets a man into more trouble than it's worth.'_

He could not push away the feeling to run and find Ino before he kicked the shit out of Kiba for bringing back her old feelings for him. _'What is getting into me?'_The possibilities began running though his head. Situations that could make him feel this way or explain why this particular emotion was being stirred by the fact that Kiba was with the woman that he was supposed to be with. Then he paused. Kiba had been the second one to reject her that night. That's why Ino wasn't throwing a fit.

"He let go once he saw me. I had a feeling he had just broke it off with her anyway." Shikaku answered nonchalantly. Shikamaru entered the kitchen and sat down with his parents at their table. Both were shocked because they had not heard him come down the stairs and Shikaku wondered how much of their previous conversation he had heard.

All was quiet as Shikamaru's mother went to fetch a plate of breakfast for her son until she placed it down in front of him. "Well look who it is. You finally decided its time to visit the two people who took the time to bring you into this world?" She began the never ending line of questions already which Shikamaru knew would be troublesome without as second thought.

He wanted to talk to his father alone; but could not just ask his mother to leave the room or she would know something was up. "Mother, do you still have the ring your mother received from grandfather when they were married?"

Mrs. Nara was stunned by her son's question. "Why do you need it?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes not really wanting to answer the question. His mother burned him new eye holes into his head so he knew she wasn't going to leave until he told her. "I think she'd like that." He answered with a mumble and took his seat to eat his burnt breakfast.

The woman looked at her son as he lowered his head to eat the burnt breakfast. She was taken aback at the amount of thought he put into this as well as the fact he remembered that Ino would want a ring. The joy filled her face as she found a new lightness in her step. "It's in our room. It'll take me a minute to find it." Yoshino rushed out of the room as life itself depended on her finding that one ring.

Shikamaru nodded in understand and the moment his mother left the room his father leaned across the table with his fists under his chin. "You never can eat your mother's breakfast with a straight face; what's up boy?"

A small smirk came across Shikamaru's face. It soon faded away as he asked the one question he couldn't get out of his head. "I think I'm in love with her. Troublesome woman."

"With your mother?" Shikaku said jokingly. "Listen Shika its okay to love your mother..." But when Shikamaru did not laugh along he knew that his son was not joking. "How do you figure this?" Shikaku looked to his son as he ate his own breakfast.

"I heard your conversation." Shikamaru did not make eye contact with the elder Nara. He barely touched his food. Figures he'd go the wrong way and she'd run into the very person he was slowly become pissed with.

"Figures," Shikaku commented leaning back. "Bet you felt jealous; the thought of her with another man when you're trying to make her fall for you. What went through you're mind?"

"And the first thing I wanted to do was go to her and see if she was okay." Shikamaru said. His voice still extremely low.

"And?" Shikaku probed his son.

"Then I wanted to kick Inuzuka's ass." Shikamaru's smirk returned to his face. He could easily beat Kiba.

Shikaku laughed. "You could kick his ass any time. You have my permission. But that's not it is it?" Shikamaru looked at his father, trying to figure what he was playing at. "That's not when this first came into you're mind is it?"

Sometimes Shikamaru absolutely hated that his father could read him so easily. He figured that's was because he's seen most anything a man could see. Living one love life first hand and two through Inoichi and Choza. Nothing could ware a man more than living three lives and having to deal with that many women. God, he hoped he wouldn't end up like his old man. Yet despite all his problems, he seemed to be considerably happy with his life. What more could a man ask for out of life.

"Before she even left I knew I had hurt her somehow and I wanted to reach out and stop her from going, but I didn't because I knew that she would hate me even more if I did." Shikamaru stopped to look his father in the eye. "She's the only female I've ever been close to and as troublesome as it is I watch for her safety more than any others. Hell I couldn't get her out of my mind when she went on that long term mission. Temari about killed me over it too."

"Do you care for her over Chouji's safety?" Shikaku asked. That was the real test. If Chouji was over Ino it was just because they are friends, close friends. If his son cared for Ino's well being over Chouji's, well then the wedding would be cake and he'd be a granddaddy in no time.

Shikamaru paused, then nodded in affirmation. "I need to know, is it possible that I have been in love with her since before this arranged marriage and never realized it?" But how could he miss something like that. Shouldn't he know when he's in love. He knew when he loved Temari, why couldn't he see it with Ino?

Shikaku looked over is son and saw the confusion in his eyes that was almost painful for him to see. "I'll tell you a secret Shikamaru, one that Ino does not know. There was another family that set up an arranged marriage between two people on the same team."

"Only tell me if I know them." Shikamaru warned his father who only smirked.

"Saratobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai." Shikaku smiled when his son gave him his full undivided attention.

"The reason we sprung this on you know is because they decided to wait before they settled and Kurenai wished they didn't because she told me that she had loved Asuma a lot longer than she realized she did and by the time they actually tied the knot they did not have the time they wanted together. She and Asuma watched you two and saw themselves in you. Did Asuma speak to Ino about her finding love right by you? Do you think he didn't even plan that out?"

"Even in death he never ceases to amaze me." Shikamaru's face did not change composure. All but the smallest hint of a smile in his lips. How he wished his sensei could be here now.

"You had one hell of a sensei Shikamaru." Shikaku added. "No one could have been more patient with you." Kakashi would have given up while Gai would have annoyed him to no end and Shikaku knew he son wouldn't listen to Kurenai at his age.

"So how do I tell her? Troublesome woman won't even let me talk to her know. Not more than a simple 'How are you doing' anyway." Shikamaru sighed as he thought about eating his mother's burnt cooking. He came dangerously close to lifting

"You can't, not now anyway. You have to let her come to you or she'll only think you're saying that to get on her good side instead of actually meaning it."

"She wouldn't believe me if I told her now anyway; at least not if Ino is still the Ino I knw. What a drag this woman is." Shikamaru pushed the food aside. "What use are women if all they do is complicate a man's business?"

"If she wasn't the best, then I wouldn't have agreed to it." Shikaku added just before his wife entered the room with a small box in her hands. "I've told you before women are gentle to the man they love."

"Here," She handed it to Shikamaru who took it and placed it in his jounin vest.

"I'm heading out. Thanks for the meal." Shikamaru got up to leave.

"You should really come back and visit more often Shikamaru." She scolded as she took her place next to her husband. "I get ever so lonely when your dead beat father goes out on his missions."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled as he left. He struck up a cigarette as he left the house. "Still don't like smoking Asuma-sensei." He said placing the cigarette in his mouth, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading to the Hokage's office to report for the day. He was fell in love with his best friend and just so happened to be getting married to her by the close of the year.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well did you like it?**

**Once again I'm sorry for the length. There is just a lot of stuff or I guess some people call it fluff that I wanted to add between the two. I'm slowly beginning to realize that I like dialouge between characters. I also like to had stuff about eyes. In some ways I think eyes are the way to a person's soul. To what they really feel, or what their true intentions. I'm not sure if its true or not. But its just something that I believe.**

**Ino kind of went through a revolution when she got rejected and both her and Shikamaru were trying to start anew. Which I believed meant sitting down with their closest friends, which just happened to be the other and Chouji. Whom I'm trying to keep Switzerland because it would be wrong of him to choose a side. Shikamaru knows that Ino gets people's feelings through their actions so to show his affection for her he made small gestures for her to understand. He didn't realize till afterwards that those small motions would lead to his thoughts about loving his teammate. As Ino didn't think that him asking her how she was would lead her to figure out that she'd always loved him.**

**So there they are, loving eachother... What will happen?**

**One more thing I promise... I wish to give my views on the four major shinobi of the rookie group. Shikamaru, he I believe is the most outward gentlemanly dude in the series. Yes, not Neji because him like Sasuke has the outward coldness while Shikamaru is not bellow talking with others. Neji I believe is much different in private than in public. So yes, i do think he'd be more of a physcial person than an conversationalist. Which brings me back to Sasuke... for lack of a better word Sasuke is an ass that does not deserve friends like Naruto and Sakura. BUT after they go through all the trouble to bring him back I do believe that he should be given a second chance for their sakes and their sakes alone. Naruto... well Naruto has a one mind track and may seem stupid but really isn't. Only when it comes to complicated matters that he doesn't need to understand. He's the character that everyone just has to love. **

**Please review if you like the story.**

**or even if you just have questions.**

**thanks for reading!**


	9. Thank You

**Author: AngelFace23147**

**Chapter: 9**

**Pairing: Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino**

**Side Couples: Huuyga Neji & Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto & Huuyga Hinata, Uchiha & Haruno Sakura. Mentions of Gemna & Shizune, Kakashi & Anko**

**Disclaimer: Once again I'm too lazy to put the long one in, so see other chapters for full disclaimer. Basically I'm not cool enough to own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Mouth and innuendos and all the usual stuff I put in the stories. Shikaku being his pervy self because he is my favorite character write as of this moment and he's funny as shit. Lemons will come, but I'm not sure how soon and I will warn you if and when they do.**

**Notes: I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I am a helpless romantic (if some people have not guessed that already) so I'm taking my time in developing their relationship. Its a drastic change from friends to beau and girl so going from friends to being married is going to take some time for them to get used to the idea. Not that they mind much anymore.**

**I've left some notes for readers at the bottom that I wish to clear up some points that may have offended some people. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**--xXx--**

_Previously:_

_"She accomplished her mission despite the complications," Ino said truthfully. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. She was keeping secrets. Ino was keeping secrets and Shikamaru wanted to find out what. He was surprised on how relaxed her body seemed to be. There wasn't much tension in the air. Not since she told Chouji off. She was taking an Ino day. It didn't matter if he was the core source of all her anger right now, she was only enjoying the company of him as her teammate along with Chouji. She was being the gossip queen everyone knew she was. She was being the Ino he knew._

_The Ino he used to know. This state of being wouldn't last long. "How are you doing Ino?" He asked after listening to her useless gossip._

_Her blue eyes softened. Looking into his own brown eyes, a deeper color than Kiba's ever were. He was not testing her, he was not playing or teasing her. His eyebrow furrowed when she did not answer. "Ino?" Chouji asked. Placing his hand on his teammate's back._

_"Pushing parents and work and whatever else aside... I think I'm doing pretty good." Ino smiled reaching her hand across the narrrow table to intwine a finger or two with his. "Why do you ask?" Shikamaru smirked before taking a drink._

_Chouji noticed the silence but took it as a good thing since Shikamaru wasn't using his favorite tag lines and Ino wasn't blowing up at either of them. "You deserve to be happy Ino-chan. Its what Asuma wanted anyway." Chouji went back to shoving as much food in his mouth as he could._

_Shikamaru and Ino starred at each other. His thumb grazing over the smooth skin of her fingers. He smiled at her and nodded over towards their big boned best friend. Ino nodded her understanding. They were going to start again; try this engagement thing again. She smiled before going back to her food and he his. He actually took the time to ask me how I was doing. Ino couldn't believe it. This was a first for him. Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at the blush that came over her face._

_Who says lazy asses couldn't be charming._

**--xXx--**

* * *

**--xXx--**

Two weeks had passed since the first night that the Yamanakas and the Naras sat down to try and work out the details of the wedding. Ino had successful moved the rest of her stuff out of her parent's house. While Shikamaru had not made much an effort to see her since. He would show up at her door on occasion just to make sure how she was doing. They'd have lunch with Chouji whenever they could, but Shikamaru had thought it best for her to sit next to Chouji like she always had, until Chouji ordered catfish. Ino was not the biggest fan of seafood, and refused to sit next to Chouji.

"Well go sit next to Shika then." Chouji shoved the fish into his mouth. "Cause I'm in the mood for fish Ino-chan. And I'm not stopping till Shikamaru doesn't have any more money." She caught a whiff of the foul smelling food before she immediately made up her mind to move.

Ino took a breath and looked to said boy as Chouji let her out from the inside. Shikamaru stood from his side and handed her into the booth. "Chouji that stuff really does smell bad."

"Yeah but I'm hungry for fish Shika." Chouji finished off the first fallet as the second arrived.

"Be kind to my wallet friend." Shikamaru laughed leaning back. He too was some what aprehencive about being sat next to Ino, but at the same time, he thought it was about time. Chouji had done well ordering fish. Ino seemed to need a little push to actually spend time with him but she always seemed to enjoy herself when they were spending time together.

"When are you not hungry." Ino mumbled reaching across the table for her water. Shikamaru chuckled to himself which drew Ino's attention. Her crystal blue eyes were pircing into his dark brown ones. They were looking out of the corner of their eyes. She couldn't stop the blush that rose out of her cheeks.

Chouji caught it this time. And he did his very best to smile from ear to ear. Finally Ino wasn't fighting his best friend. They'd be happy together, he just knew it. Shikamaru was an honest man like their sensei and would take care of her. She'd be his number one priority. He was kept of this loope of their marriage for the longest time and decided to pry. "So how's the wedding going?"

Shikamaru slowed his motions while Ino frooze. What were they going to tell him? That she had slapped him and ran out of his family's house; oh yeah that was a good idea? How about the fact that her heart was pounding out of her chest just sitting next to her best friend. Oh yeah Chouji, Shikamaru and I couldn't be happier. She tried the lie out in her head and she didn't even find herself to be convincing.

Shikamaru thoughts were along the same line. Oh yeah, by the way buddie I can't stop thinking about screwing the girl next to me. Great table conversation; why oh why couldn't his father's gene for a sexual mind have passed him over. In fact, he wouldn't be complaining if that just passed him over completely. Ino's jasmine perfume was luring him closer and closer to her and the fact her crystal blue eyes were trying to make contact with his did not help anything either.

"We still have a lot of things to work out Chouji." Ino finally admitted. Their russet haired friend had figured Shikamaru would be the one to answer. Honest Konoha's lazy ass ninja couldn't think of a better way to put it.

"Well," he said as he finished his second patter of fish; "You two seem happy now; and I'm happy for the both of you. I'm sure you'll work it out in the end."

Ino turned her head to look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru popped some food into his mouth before half turning his head to look at her. He had as way of starring right into her eyes and making her feel like the only woman in the room. He did not have to smile, he did that through his eyes. His mouth did not have to produce any words. He spoke to her without them. In some part of her body the feeling of a hand on one of her own was registering. Small, steady circles found themselves being drawn on her skin.

Ino found her heart began to increase until the steady warmth traveling on her skin. For some reason, she did not want it to leave. She felt like nothing in the earth could ever come to hurt her at that moment. Ino believed along with Sakura that you had two families when you grow up. One is your biological family to whom your related by blood. Then there is your family; your real family. These are the people that you want to spend your time with. A combination of those in your biological family and your circle of friends that you held close in your heart.

Those who were part of both were the ones who shared your heart. The pineapple head next to her was going to be both. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Troublesome parents." Shikamaru whispered to her. She laughed and went back to her food. Circles still being drawn on the back of her hand. Oh yes, they would give their parents the scare of their lifetime.

**--xXx--**

* * *

**--xXx--**

Yoshino and Ima saw this disconnection between their children and it worried them greatly. At their discussion, before Ino ran out she had seemed to be right next to him as if they were partners in crime and now, from what Yoshino could gather the only time they were spending together was also with Chouji for their lunches.

So they took the opportunity into their own hands to push their relationship further than their children seemed to be pushing it. Yoshino arranged for Ino to dine once a week at the Nara's home; while Ima invited Shikamaru was to dine once a week at the Yamanaka's house. In addition every other week the one family invited to the Akamichis for a barbecue but it just so happened that Chouji could not attend most of these events with his parents due to last minute missions by the Hokage. Shikamaru was just as annoyed that Tsuande was sending Chouji away whenever they needed him the most, but could not say anything because he was being compensated rather well for the missions he received.

Ino knew that since their parents were forcing them to be together than she and Shikamaru would not be together. Shikamaru firmly stuck to his father's side when he found himself at the Akamichi. Ino by Chouji's mother who always treated her like her own daughter.

Ino was very cheerful and solely dependant on herself when entering the Nara home. After her conversation with the elder Nara she was easily able to make small talk with Shikaku and his wife. Yoshino drilled her like no tomorrow. She questioned her on her most recent activities and her well being at Sakura's apartment. Mrs. Nara would, towards the end of the meal, start to question Ino about her and Shikamaru's impeding wedding. Not much planning progress had been made since that night. No dates or places have been set. No invitations no anything had bed picked out so the questions were mostly personal; how many bridesmaids, what color for their gowns. If she wanted an indoor or outdoor wedding, what style of dress would she like, what time of day and many others. Of course Ino could only give her one straight answer.

"I have only chosen my maid of honor ma'm." She confessed with the sweetest smile on her face.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru asked. Ino turned her head to look at him and nodded. He then returned to eating his soup. And that was the extent of their interaction. They did not smile, they barely made eye contact. Both relished in the anger was radiating off of Yoshino's body. Oh yes, they could push their buttons as long as their parents pushed them to be together.

The only problem was it was becoming harder and harder to pull away. Shikamaru was getting to the point where he'd sneak out the window after Ino left his house, just so they could walk home the long way. When they were at Ino's house he'd walk her to her apartment and she'd invite him in for a little more food. They both knew they loved the other person. But both did not want to push the other.

"So you were thinking a pink for your bridesmaid dress?" His mother inquired. Her smile was almost forced.

"I prefer pastel colors myself; ma'm but of course I won't make any final decision without Shikamaru's approval." Ino hated the distance that was put between them somehow. The more she tried to include him in her conversations the more withdrawn he seemed.

"So what do you think Shika dear?" His mother questioned him. He could feel the intensity of her stare without having to look up. Both she and Shikaku saw how Ino was trying to make their relationship work but the harder she tried, the less interested Shikamaru seemed to be.

"I don't see the point in bridesmaids nor will any be in my party, so there is no need for me to concern myself with what they wear. Let alone who they are." Shikamaru looked at his mother only to place a piece of chicken in his mouth. Yoshino would crack soon. They both new it.

"Have you given any thought to your groomsmen then?" His father trying to ingague his son in some format, asked in a low and intimidating voice which made Shikamaru straighten up to make eye contact with his father.

"Inuzuka is out of the question." Yoshino quickly added.

Ino felt like that was a blow to the heart. Why did she have to keep bring Kiba up anyway? By that time it was common knowledge that he had surrendered and had stopped trying to get to Ino. The only reason she was getting on with her life so quickly was because of the fact she was getting married to a man she had just realized she loved and was slowly going through the small school girl effects of love. How her heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name and slowed by the sound of his voice.

The same went for him, he hated seeing Kiba being around her, and was easily angered at the mention of his name anywhere in the same conversation as Ino. She was _his_ teammate and _his_girl. Well as soon as she would let him have her anyway. No, as much as he hated claiming things, because that would entail actually keeping a close eyes on whatever it is he claimed as his. He was tired of trying to find happiness, and he had already fallen for

"I wouldn't expect Shikamaru-_san _to pick Kiba-_kun _anyway." Ino quickly chewed on the last bit of her food to keep herself smiling from Yoshino's furry. She had added the suffixes for a reason anyway. Kiba was no long Kiba-kun to her. "He does rather look appealing in black and I don't want Shikamaru to be upstaged."

"Kiba has backed out mother." Shikamaru stated rather firmly for talking to his mother. Even after being bashed by Ino. He knew it was just child's play to piss off their father "I would suggest you drop it before Ino-san really surpasses your love for gossip." Yes, they were pretending to be distanced from one another, but that did not give his mother the right to pour salt in Ino's still open wound. He would not have his mother treating her like that.

Shikaku's eyes hardened at his son before flicking his gaze to a now silent Ino. Kiba had been showing up randomly were she was walking and refused to even say hello to her. She had been very disturbed that he would not even have the manners to talk to her even for the slightest bit after being in a relationship with her for so long. Worse yet he feared that if Shikamaru didn't start paying attention to Ino like he assured her his lazy son would then she'd start seeking out Kiba this time around instead of him looking for her.

But still, his son was taking a tone with his wife. Even it was at Ino's expense. Shikamaru seemed to sense the battle of the Alfa Male's began here. He would, after all, be the man of his own small family when he and Ino got married. Shikaku on the other hand was a much wiser as a seasoned Alfa male, slowly coming to the back ends of his years. That doesn't mean that he's son would be taking over so soon. Even then, he would make sure his son still respected his mother.

"Maybe your mother wouldn't have to bring Inuzuka into this conversation if the village knew for sure that there was no further problem with him." Shikaku did not hold back. Ino felt the intimidation coming off in waves off of his body and somehow Shikamaru seemed to be almost unaffected by him. Maybe he was just used to having such a scary looking father but Ino wasn't. Inoichi was always soft spoken with her.

That didn't make her any less angry that Shikaku was being cross with him for standing up to her. "That fact has been known for quite sometime Nara-san. Your little conversation with him two weeks ago scared him off. That and the fact that Tsuande had to go as far to threaten to take away Akamaru to get him to stay away."

"Ino I see that you're plate had been cleared." Shikaku knew his intimidation would work on her. "Shikamaru why don't you take her for a walk around the lands. If she is to be a Nara she's going to have to be familar with them eventually." Shikaku made quick eye contact with his wife who smirk at the power her husband still held and added that she thought it would be a wonderful idea.

**--xXx--**

* * *

**--xXx--**

Shikamaru nodded and stood along with Ino, showing her the way to the back door. Neither had any intention of walking around aimlessly in the middle of the night so they both started on the long walk to Ino and Sakura's apartment. They chated about random things not really life changing but just enjoying the other's company.

"I'm sorry for what my mother said." Shikamaru stopped her when they finally reached her block. "It was uncalled for."

Ino was not going to argue. She was slowly beginning to learn that Yoshino was not a woman to be arguing with due to her knowledge of every little thing that goes on in the village. But Ino was just as well informed as her. She saw it as a challenge to herself. If she could hold her own against Yoshino, then Shikamaru would want to keep her around more often just to piss her off. But yes, Kiba's memory was still fresh and she didn't like for him to be brought up over and over again.

"It was; but I don't blame her; we were deliberately trying to piss her off. And thanks for standing up for me." Ino said trying giving him a genuine smile. In return he gave a small smile and a nod of his head. She turned to go up the small step of steps but his hand on her wrist stopped her. "Shika?" Ino asked confused.

He had a look of almost desperation in his eyes. His eyes seemed to be calling out for her to stay. His entire body focused solely on her. Carefully he pulled her back to him making sure she did not trip down the stairs. But even when she was a foot away from him, he did not let go of her. He starred at her for the longest time; and she knew he was trying to work something out in his head. Her hand reached up to cup his face. Ino ran the pad of her thumb under his steady eyes and that seemed to bring him back to her.

Ino smiled at him. Every time she saw him the more handsome he became. Shikaku's harsh, masculine features did not go to waste as Shikamaru had the sharpest check and jaw bones out of the Rookies. Kiba had the second sharpest, with Naruto following close behind. What else were the four girls going to compare and laugh about when they got together. They had figured who had the best what for every one of those guys. Some winning more than others.

His nose, slender seemed rather longer but had fit his face none the less above his smooth and unmoving mouth. His sleek black hair was pulled back tighter than even Ino's ponytail was. She had often wondered how men got their hair to point straight up and out with out any help. Even Kakashi's rat's nest stood up and out. She had often wondered how long his hair was without the ponytail. Ino's favorite features were his eyes. So, dark; yet so bright at the same time. Almost poping out of his head in excitement when he could really care less. They were complete contradictions of themselves.

"Shikamaru," Ino smiled at her man. "I know I'm your only relief, by my ass is going to freeze out here if I don't get it inside. And if you keep me out here any longer, it will. And you know very well Ino is not a happy person when her ass is cold." Shikamaru's dark eyes glinted, thinking that he could keep her ass warm very easily, but he could not touch her like that just yet. Well he had no desire to deal with the consequences that came with that action.

but in truth by the time he had made up his mind to do so she was already on her way back up the steps. Thus giving him no other choice but to follower her inside. "What about Sakura?" As much as he liked the pink haired medic, who had saved his ass on more than one mission, he did not want Ino's attention to be taken away from him.

"Tsuande always has her stay late to talk about the baby." Ino said nonchalantly as she was walking into the kitchen. She had a plate in her hand when she realized she had told. The plate dropped from her hand and shattered on the floor. _Oh fuckin shit. _Ino was mentally kicking her ass for telling Sakura's secret. Frantically she turned to Shikamaru's face to see how much he had figured out.

Shikamaru did not think nothing of it before he realized no word has come about of Tsuande being with a child. He knew she was really too old anyway to be baring kids. Which is why she had all but signed the paperwork as Sakura's adopted mother when the medics died two summers back. Her father had 'walked' out on her and her mother. Sakura tracked him down not but a month later and found him in the arms of a woman that could have been her elder sister, if she had red spiky hair.

Shizune had been screwing around with Kakashi but the Copy Ninja was too old in his opinion to raise a child. So he would have taken great caution in prevention. Plus, she was slowly becoming involved with Gemna who would not be pleased with the fact that his woman would be bearing another man's child if she was. No drama ment no baby there. Kakashi had moved onto fucking around with Anko. The two seemed to be getting alone just fine.

If Tsuande was not with child, and nether was Shizune; the only other woman in the Hokage's personal circle was Sakura. Who had just came back from a solo mission two and a half months ago...which was around the time Ino had moved into her apartment. And the time Tsuande had restricted her to hospital work saying she was spending too much time in the field when she needed to be helping the inexperienced nurses. Which was true, so it would have been the best cover up.

He also vaguely remembered that Naruto was receiving more and more whoppings from his short tempered teammate. Often commenting who he could beet up for giving her a bad fuck job. And anyone who fucked with Sakura got the wrong end of not just Naruto's stick, but Sakura's, Kakashi's and Sai's.

"Ino, what do you mean baby?" Shikamaru asked in a low tone but he was not letting Ino get out of this one. "What have you been helping her hide?" A secret like this should not be kept. Especially if the whole village ws going to find out about it. Konoha was not full of idiots and they would be able to figure something is wrong when Sakura began to show.

"Shikamaru I can't tell you anything else, but please promise me you never tell anyone what I let slip." Ino's blonde hair whipped around the kitchen as her blue eyes met his pleadingly. It was her stupid mistake and she was not going to let him go around telling everyone he sees. Not that he usually does, but this situation was different.

"Who got her pregnant Ino?" Shikamaru asked point blank. His tone was low and menacing. Ino couldn't believe she had let her guard down around enough for Sakura's most trusted secret to come through. And to Shikamaru, Mr. play by the rules since it'd be too much trouble to not follow them. Unless not following the rules would cause less work than following them. It all really depended on his laziness for that day.

"Please Shika, I promised never to tell anyone." Ino pleaded almost silently with him. Working those crystal eyes of her to the full extent. Her rosy lips trembled while the sleek curve of her jaw relaxed so much it seemed to drop. Strings pulled at his heart but he had to stay strong.

"You got this far might as well get it off you're chest." Shikamaru pointed out. Straightening before looking her in the eye.

Ino bit her tongue and preceded to clean up the shattered ceramic plate from the floor of the kitchen. A sign that she would not tell him.

Shikamaru had other plans. So he stated his thought process aloud. "You've been worrying over her haven't you. If it was Naruto, Hinata and him would not be dating. If it was anyone else in our group Naruto would have beat the shit out of them by now. If it was anyone outside the Rookie 9 or Team Gai then Kakashi would have gotten to them along with Sai and Naruto and Tsuande." Shikamaru began to reason with her.

He could read her face. Ino knew that for a fact. Shikamaru could read her face like any baby book. She moved around the room trying to busy herself. She would not give this away. No she would be the friend Sakura was to her. The friend Sakura needed. She would not give this secret away. No no no! She would not tell. "Shikamaru please don't because you'll never figure it out." _Damn-it Ino_ She cursed to herself. She challenged his intelligence. Why wasn't her brain not working right now?

Challenge in place. Oh he would; he'd figure it out by the time he left her there. Even though this is not why he got her to invite him into the house in the first place. "Sakura-san is well liked by the general public and any news of her child would be welcomed unless the father was any less reputable than her." Shikamaru mussed as he leaned casually up against a wall were he could watch Ino for any faults as he talked.

"Does Uchiha's sudden appearance have anything to do with it?" Ino tripped slightly and mentally cursed. "You know you'd feel a whole lot better if you just told me she finally screwed the Uchiha."

Ino knew he was right and motioned for him to join her on the coach. Part of her was just itching to tell someone. She was happy for her friend, because she finally would get to have the child she's always wanted. The child Ino always thought she'd have before her big foreheaded best friend. Shikamaru slid onto the coach, taking not to complement house homely it felt to Sakura next time they ran into each other.

She took his hands in her. He's presence always gave her some form a strength. Her long blonde hair fell over her right eye and she took her time calming herself down to tell him. "Yes it does have to do with Uchiha's sudden reappearance. Sasuke showed up in her apartment that night. She kicked him out."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Sakura was the Uchiha's girl. Point blank; no questions asked. Huuyga had tried to go after her when their class first became integrated but Uchiha gave him such as stare that Neji didn't think any woman would be worth his salt anyway if she attracted an Uchiha.

"Shika," Ino began caustiosly. Said boy turned his head to look at the girl who spoke with such fear in her voice that it made him a little nervous too. "Its not his."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Sakura is... not pregnant by Uchiha?" Okay Sasuke would be busting her her door if he got word she slept with another man, but who would dare cross an Uchiha like that? Who had a death wish? Only...another Uchiha. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he came to the only conclusion that would make all the hush-hush any sence

"The elders want to have her sur-name changed because she could be the next Lady Uchiha. Tsuande is discussing what she wants to do with the compound as we speak." Ino explained. "And with the the house under Sakura's control it would set a good example for the rest of the nations."

"And Itachi must be dead or else Sasuke wouldn't be back? And I'm guessing from his fit of range he was pissed that his brother took his girl." The next couple of months were going to be absolute hell in Konoha.

"I hate that they're making her do this." Ino confessed shifting her body weight into the back of the coach. "Its like they don't even care about her, only the fact that she is giving birth to an Uchiha." Possibly the son of one of the best looking males in the world but that she'd never say aloud. Not with Shikamaru in the room.

Compared to this, Shikamaru felt like an ass for making his situation with Ino sound like death itself. When Sakura just merely held her head high and sucked it up. He looked at Ino before reaching his hand out to her. She knew what was coming, because he had done it before. She took the welcoming, but not his hand; and moved herself over towards his body. Laying her head down on his lap. Shikamaru placed one hand on her shoulder drawling lazy circles while his left one met hers.

His fingers traced the lengths of her own while she raised hers up to make different contact with his own. Their touches so small but in each, there was an unspoken feeling that each couldn't be more certain of. _Thank the gods I'm stuck with you._

"Shika?" Ino asked softly.

"What is it Ino?" He asked matching her gentle voice.

"Thank you," she said pulling his hand towards her face and kissing his palm.

**--xXx--**

* * *

**--xXx--**

Contrary to the popular belief at that time, Naruto was not a stupid person. Yes, he sometimes acted like a fool. Only because acting like a fool was better than trying to be so serious all the time. Just look at what that did to Teme after all, and Tsuande-baa-chan. Seriousness was no fun what-so-over.

Yet when you messed with them women in his life he got serious. And right now he was. Hiashi had forced his daughter, his own daughter, between happiness with Naruto and her family. Hinata had chose Naruto against his better judgement and he was delighted that she cared for him that much, but did not agree entirely with his girlfriend's choice until she told him.

"If he cannot live with what makes me happy, Naruto-kun; then he is no family of mine." She had told him in her most serious voice. Naruto had not questioned her since. Hinata was smart and knew what was best for them both. Now the love of his life was living with him and slowly he was becoming to wonder how he ever had lived without her.

Everything was seeming to have worked out until he got landed in the hospital. Naruto was not too happy. Being in the hospital never made him so, unless his Sakura-chan was around. Which she wasn't so that was not good. The ramen was not to be found anywhere and he was suffering from withdraw symtoms. But the reason why Sakura was spending time away from her brother in the hospital had shocked him beyond belief. He was going to be an uncle! And he knew since his fight with Teme had landed him in the hospital that his lifelong brother had finally come to realize that he loved his sister too.

Right that minute, Naruto could think his life could be any worse thought. He was in the hospital, in the same room as Sasuke, but both boys had a surprising visitor that Naruto really didn't wish to see ever again in his life. None other than Lord Hiashi Huuyga. He had walked into his room right in the middle of asking Sasuke he had known he'd knocked Sakura-chan up or if she just sprung the news him.

Sasuke's only replay was a death glare which did little good to the blonde because secretly he enjoyed pissing off his brother. Finally Sasuke gave him two words (besides his choice nickname for the fox boy) with such an icy hatred that Naruto wondered by he would use such a tone. "I didn't dobe."

"What do you mean you didn't Teme?" Naruto was speaking more to himself than Sasuke, "I mean everyone knows that Sakura and you were to end up together in the end..."

Enter pissed of father in law.

"Uzumaki I want my daughter back." Hiashi did not ask him. He demanded Hianta's return in such a way that he made his daughter sound like property rather than the living, breathing, breathtaking female that she was.

"I didn't get her pregnant dobe!" Sasuke raised his voice obviously very irritated.

"Hinata is a Huuyga of noble blood and I won't have her degrading herself to such a position that she is to be involved with you." Hiashi was oblivous to the previous conversation Naruto was having with the Uchiha, but Naruto could really care less about whatever Hiashi had to say to him.

Both Sakura and Hinata. Both of his girls, both with problems which tugged on his heart. Naruto was pissed beyond comparison.

"Then who the hell would dare touch her?!" Naruto seemed to jump off his bed to point at his still badly wounded best friend. Not that he was in any better condition, but moved around all the same.

"UZUMAKI!" Lord Hiashi bellowed which made Naruto turn on him just as quickly.

"If you want Hinata back into you're fucked up clan than take it up with her! She is not property to be passed around mister. She left of her own free will. Hinata-chan cares for me, I know she does. I love your daughter, be warned of that so help your soul if you harm one hair on her pretty little head I will personally enjoy ripping each and every hair from your head before I tear you limb from limb!"

Hiashi was stunned as well as Sasuke.

"And you!" Naruto once again rounded on his raven haired brother. "How stupid can you be bastard?! How long does it take for you to kill your damn brother and get your scrawny ass back here? I mean seriously its not easy keeping all those guys away from Sakura-chan all the time and when you decided to conveniently drop by your pissed because you didn't knock her up first? Sasuke, you had every chance in the world to be with her and you let her slide?"

"hn," Sasuke began,

"And then you were going to leave her! When obviously whoever did get her pregnant isn't enough of a man to help her though this? Do you have any idea what she'd feeling right now? Or do you only really care about yourself?"

And he took a deep breath before sitting back down on his bed too tired to do any more thinking. "Do I really have to be the smart one around here? I thought that was Shikamaru's job to use the common sense."

Hiashi made several noises before exiting the room. Naruto smiled to himself and thought he smelt smoking coming off of that burn that he had received via his lowly ass. Sasuke said nothing as Naruto knew he would. Thank got Tsuande had finally put them in the same room. Naruto had a small feeling that's why he wasn't getting as many pretty visitors as he normally did.

But he was sure he had heard Tsuande-baa-chan say Uchiha. The only two Uchiha's alive at that time and if Sasuke says he didn't get her pregnant that means Itachi would have had to done the job. But when would she have seen him? "Teme are you sure you didn't..."

"Shut the fuck up dobe! You don't have to rub it in. Itachi got to her first, I get it I lost." Sasuke turned on Naruto this time. "My dearest brother took what was left of my life after all."

Naruto rolled his head to look at the man across the room from him.

**--xXx--**

* * *

**Yeah so I'm trying to get to the climax. I'm sure that you can guess which direction this is going. No? Well me neather right now. Well sort of, yes, not really. Once again I can't make up my mind. **

**But there are some things I would like to clear up for some viewers.**

**Okay, I've gotten some advice that there is a little too much fluff and not enough action which I will say that I am not the best action writer which is very true. I'm not good at taking a small amount of time and describing it in great amounts of detail. I was going to try much later on. When all the fluff finally ties itself in together. I would not write it unless it all had a point behind it. But I promise to try and cut some of it back. I'm not promising to cut all of it back because there are some who do enjoy a little side tracking and if it really bugs you that much I would suggest skipping over it. Its just a little relief to give some extra insight about what is happening with the others.**

**There is one review for which I owe a great apology. After getting a great first response to the first few chapters i posted I was in a hurry to get the next ones up and completely forgot that in the Naruto world they didn't have cell phones and televisions. I had not intentions of putting these devices in, which is why I challenged myself to write a fanfic in the first place. The addition to these items was not planned so as soon as i figure out how I am going to go back and correct my horrible mistake.**

**So once again I say to them, I'm sorry. I did not mean to piss you off by putting that in there. (A/N: Pissing someone off just means making them angry where i'm from. Its when your fuckin pissed that you're going to murder someone. Sorry I come from a very small town where you learn to curse at a young age and I refrain from using it in school, but when people are with friends or even family it slips for me.) Once again I'm trying to keep this as traditional as possible.**

**There was another point in a review that made me think a little and reread my fanfics. The reviewer expressed dislike for the actions Ino took in the first few chapters when she slept with Kiba right after she found out she was engaged to Shikamaru. I could see his point. that it was not right for her to go and do that, but then again Ino did not know she was engaged to Shikamaru. All she knew at that time was that she was promised to another man. Whom, at the time, she did not love. We know now that she does love Shika but he don't know that. (hehehehe)**

**She ran to Kiba because she was emotionally distressed and wanted to be around someone who loved her. I'm not saying that her actions weren't questionable by some. And thinking about it now she didn't have to make love, she could have merely spent the night in his house. Or she could have ran to Shikamaru in the first place. That's just how the story went for me and I apologize if I have offended the reader for portraying her in a displeasurable way. But, she had not acted as foreword, even with Kiba, since that night. I think I just originally put it in there to show the attachment between Kiba and Ino. She was his first real love as he was hers. She didn't want that one freedom of her life taken away.**

**Don't worry I didn't take any offence and I hope anyone didn't take offence from my not thinking. I just wanted to explain myself and my reasoning. I respect everyone's opinions on my story and am glad to hear any feed back to improve on them. Just remember when you review that a really nasty one can hurt rather than help a writer. I don't mind, go ahead and tell me if you guys don't like something. This is why I'm posting anyway. Its just a little something I keep in mind when I review other's work.**

**Thanks again for reading. This one turned out to be a little shorter than the other ones.**

**Please review... You know you want to.**


	10. Envy or Jealousy

**Author: AngelFace23147**

**Chapter: 10**

**Pairing: Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino (Her last name is still so fun to spell!)**

**Sides couples: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha & Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Soy Rica!! Not really, I'm still poor ha ha. Again I don't own anything. See other chapters for full disclaimer.**

**Warnings: Lemon-y. Sexual situations that may not be suitable for younger minds. No lemons but citrus. I don't want to be responsible for tainting any person that does not want to read about the baby making process. If you just don't want to read about the baby making then skim over it.**

**Notes: Another long one. Sorry, I'm not sure about Neji's character. Please keep an eye out and tell me how I'm doing. Also I'm not the best with Japanese style relationships, and weddings so some things will be westrenized. Mostly because I don't want to offend anyone because I'm not familiar with them. Just for warning everyone.**

**Please do not take offence, but to read and rate!**

**Most of all I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

**--xXx--**

_"I hate that they're making her do this." Ino confessed shifting her body weight into the back of the coach. "Its like they don't even care about her, only the fact that she is giving birth to an Uchiha." Possibly the son of one of the best looking males in the world but that she'd never say aloud. Not with Shikamaru in the room._

_Compared to this, Shikamaru felt like an ass for making his situation with Ino sound like death itself. When Sakura just merely held her head high and sucked it up. He looked at Ino before reaching his hand out to her. She knew what was coming, because he had done it before. She took the welcoming, but not his hand; and moved herself over towards his body. Laying her head down on his lap. Shikamaru placed one hand on her shoulder drawling lazy circles while his left one met hers._

_His fingers traced the lengths of her own while she raised hers up to make different contact with his own. Their touches so small but in each, there was an unspoken feeling that each couldn't be more certain of. Thank the gods I'm stuck with you._

_"Shika?" Ino asked softly._

_"What is it Ino?" He asked matching her gentle voice._

_"Thank you," she said pulling his hand towards her face and kissing his palm._

**--xXx--**

* * *

Around one week after that night Ino got word of a small mission Shikamaru had received from the Hokage. Ino had been informed of this about a week before his departure and was indifferent to the fact that he was gone away from the village. This was what her life was going to be like if both her future husband and herself continue on with their shinobi careers. At least she thought she was okay with it until she heard it was a trip to the Village hidden in the Sand.

Shikamaru was going to be shipped off to the one place that Ino did not want him to be going. Send him into the heart of the Rain village and she knew him well enough to know that he'd come out alive at the very least, but going to Suna; going to Suna was a completely different thing.

And what could be worse in Ino's book? Her pregnant best friend going along as well. Who just happened to be carrying what would be one of the worlds most wanted kids. Ino did not want to lose her godchild and her man because of some damned mission to Suna!

"What's the big deal Ino? There's nothing in Suna to tempt him." Sakura tried to sooth her blonde haired best friend. "Besides its a dipolmatic meeting. Shikamaru won't be doing any fighting. Just smooth talking."

"Not something Sakura, _someone_." The venom was thick in Ino's voice.

Temari

"That heart breaking girl is there, just waiting for him Sakura. Remember how she led him on when he had just became a chunin, yeah she's not easily forgotten. No, she kept coming around and spending quality time with him. Only to run off with that jounin that had been on a long term mission and just happened to show up the night he was going to tell her he'd fallen for her. Ino cringed that the thought of having to sit back and watch as Temari and Shikamaru schemed and plotted together when they had to rescue Matsuri. How Shikamaru preferred to work with her than his own teammate.

Temari no Subaku, sister to the Kazakage in Suna and leading female kunoichi in her native land. Shikamaru had fallen so hard and so fast for her. He'd weasel his way into negotiations between the two so he could be with her. She'd would have 'just happened to be in the neighborhood' and decided to take a week or two repreve from her own duties. Ino never had anything against the girl; she had actually thought that Temari did a good job whipping lazy ass's ass into some form of a competent shinobi.

But just when she had become a jounin she dropped him like a rock when the men of her own village because to notice her. Shikamaru never showed it, but he was crushed. Ino knew, Shikamaru could not fool her.

Ino glared at the short tempered female. Sakura looked back at her friend as the realization that Temari did indeed have a past with Shikamaru, dawned on her. But Sakura did her best to keep a straight face. Ino could overreact so much sometimes.

"Have a little faith Ino, Temari-san isn't all that bad." She kept her voice up beat and sweet. "And I highly doubt that Gaara-k...sama would let anything happen between them again." Gaara didn't really like Shikamaru. He thought he had no motivation.

Wait, Gaara-k, as in Gaara-kun. Ino eyed her friend hiding the irritation sliding onto her face. Sakura was going to be with Sasuke. If Ino could find her happiness with Shikamaru then Sakura sure as hell could find happiness with the one guy who practically came crawling back to her because he thought his brother had touched her.

Itachi had touched what was his. The one thing Sasuke had laid his claim over, and by god was Ino going to make sure they were together if it was the last thing she did as a single woman.

"What is this mission anyway?" Ino asked. "Who else is going with you?" Her voice was impatient, like she didn't really want to know, but felt like asking all the same.

"Naruto, Neji and Tenten are coming with Shikamaru as our captain." Sakura said as she tried to think if she'd need any more herbs or other medical supplies that might come in handy on her trip. She didn't want to exhaust herself. That would not be good in her condition, but she was the medic and could not slack just because of it.

Ino thought she flitted around her room like a little butterfly or something. How could she be upbeat. If there was one person Ino knew better than Shikamaru it would be Sakura. And Ino knew very well that Sakura asked to go on the mission to get away from the village.

"Ino, if you're that worried about Shikamaru then just talk to him." She packed her things very meticulously counting every kunai and solider pill she had in stock. Counting and recounting.

Ino looked at Sakura as if she had just suggested something completely radical and absurd. Then again, the more Ino thought about it, she had not been too sociable privately with Shikamaru since that day and her parents had expressed that they would be happier if they would be spending more time with him than she was. Really the only time they spent together was with their parents at their dinners and when he was to walk her back to Sakura's apartment once she left his parents house.

"What am I doing really?" Ino asked herself more than Sakura. Luckily Sakura knew this so she did not interrupt Ino's train of thought.

"I ask him to be understanding of me and my feelings and I haven't even considered hi! Yeah he's pushed my buttons a few times but that's how Shikamaru usually is around me. I've been seeking out Kiba when I know he's moved on from me already when I'm supposed to be married to Shikamaru. On top of that we haven't got a thing planned out for the damn wedding. Oh god no wonder he's pissed at me."

"He doesn't seem pissed at you," Sakura remarked as she placed some extra clothes in her bag.

Ino gave her a look before standing up. Sakura turned her back to Ino and began rambling but Ino would never hear it as she left the house to go and find Shikamaru. She wanted to apologize; she wanted to set things right between them so their relationship wouldn't feel so awkward. So what if she wasn't going to get her prince charming, she was going to get a good man who she knew would take care of her in the end.

**--xXx--**

* * *

**--xXx--**

Ino sprinted through the streets like her life depended on it; dogging people left and right. Once she hit the shoulder of a man carrying a bag of tomatoes causing him to almost drop them. She called her apologizes over her shoulder but did not slow her pace.

As she neared his apartment she slowed down to collect herself. It was not the biggest apartment in town and she was amazed that he did not move too far from his parent's house; only two streets over and a block back. But it was off the main street and secluded compared to many others so not many people would bother him late at night or whenever else he was trying to sleep.

Once her breath was caught she ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing out the already perfectly straight blonde locks. Only after she declared herself perfect did she precede to take the first few steps to his apartment.

"What are you doing?" A low male voice came from almost directly behind her.

Instinctively Ino jumped at the sound and preceeded to backhand the person behind her square on the left side of his cheeck. A bone shattering crack was heard and her eyes widened and she gasped in fear when she saw a dark haired jounin. Dark eyes starred right into hers as he raised his hand to the left side of his check.

Oh god, Ino's eyes widened in fear. Shikamaru starred at her, Ino had just backhanded him. Rather hard. She wasn't supposed to have the chakra punches. That was Sakura! What do these kunoichi teach each other. According to Neji, Tenten was become just as stubborn as the blonde and pink haired best freinds.

"Ow," He said. _Troublesome woman _

"Shika," Ino gasped as she pulled her hand back to her body, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, but you shouldn't really be sneaking up on me like that! What were you trying to do?"

What had she done?

"Ino," Shikamaru pitched the bridge of his nose trying to get a hold of in the past three minutes of events. "You're the one outside of my house. I believe I'm the one who should be asking you what you are doing here." He reminded her with a hint of anger or annoyance in his voice.

Ino only rolled her eyes at him, "Come on Shika; let me heal you."

What surprised her the most was that he did not flinch at the blow nor did he take a step one way or the other to try and avoid the slap. He only stood there and took it like it was nothing. Even when clearly it was broken and the blood started to drip already.

She took him by the hand and led him into his own house. She had not been inside the place since Sakura had moved out and she did not know really what to expect of the lazy bum. To find the place substantially clean with only scattered books and unwashed dishes lying around was something she did not expect.

As she entered the house she came into the living room which had been combined with his study and so books and scrolls were scattered everywhere. He had one three person couch and a large reclining chair to match, both circled around a small oak table before the giant book case; that also happened to doubled as his bookcase. She also saw the board that he played shougi on with Asuma-sensei when he was still a alive.

To the right was the kitchen and a small dining table sat off the far right against the wall. It was a fair sized kitchen just big enough for one or two people to be able to work around each other. There was a stove and a storage unit for cold foods next to the table. The bed rooms were down a hall way off to the side of the kitchen.

Shikamaru enjoyed that because it was less walking distance from his bedroom to the kitchen in the morning. The bedrooms were across from one another with the bathroom on the right side and a small storage closest on the left. It was a cozy place for two people, but she was not sure if it was big enough for her ego was well as his. She could only hope.

"Ino, its fine." Shikamaru objected to the forced help he was receiving.

Ino would not hear of it. She broke his jaw so she was going to fix it. "Just sit down at the table. I'm going to heal you whether you like it or not."

"Troublesome," he sighed out as he took his normal chair and Ino dampened a dish cloth with cold water.

"Yes, yes I know, but please just cooperate. I'll be done in three minutes."

Ino sat herself a top the table so her face was level with his. Carefully she cleaned away the blood that was already starting to dry and slowed the swelling before running her chakra through her fore and middle finger. The two glowed with a blue color and she ran it down the length of his jaw line. Ino tried not to take notice of his dark, but gentle eyes watching hers the entire three minutes. She did not think he blinked once.

At the end of the process her blue chakra disappeared and she noticed the closeness of their faces. He was only three inches from her if that, close enough that if he wanted to kiss her he could have before she had the time to react. She had one leg on either side of him and was sitting on the very edge of the table. Her heart began to pound fast and her face warmed.

'Wait, I'm blushing? This can't be right.' She thought to herself but she knew she was anyway. She starred right into Shikamaru's dark brown eyes while she took light shallow breaths.

"Thank you," he spoke in a low and controlled pitch but Ino heard him loud and clear. "Even though you did break it in the first place; still Ino, what are you doing here?" Honestly he was just as surprised to find her on heading to his apartment as he was that she had broken his nose.

"I, uh," She stumbled over words which did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru. Or did the fact that she had called him Shika earlier escape his mind either.

"Ino? Did you miss me that much that you just had to stop by?"

"I did not! I wanted to see you off before you ran to Suna to be with that little whore of yours!" The words fell out of her mouth like clockwork as did the offensive yet defensive tone of her voice. She realized what she had said when it was too late.

"You're jealous?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Am not!" Ino defended

"You're jealous of Temari," Shikamaru stated more sure of himself.

"I am not!" Ino declared again pulling back but Shikamaru only cupped one side of her face to pull her closer to him than before. One more centimeter and their foreheads would have been touching. The blush returned to her face and she went to push away from him out of protest but found that she couldn't. His hand was hot, so much heat and that seemed to be one only thing that her mind was focusing on. He was touching her. He was pulling her close to his sexy body.

"No fair," she said as he chuckled. He had used his shadow possession jutsu to keep her from moving away. His hands moved to hers and he held them while he looked her right in the eye. "You're blushing Ino."

"It's hot in here." She made up the first excuse that came to mind. Which at this moment was slowly forgetting how to form sentences.

"Ino," Shikamaru said looking her straight in the eyes. Why was getting any emotion out of this woman like pulling teeth from a two year old.

Shikamaru was not backing down and Ino began to see what Sakura meant when she talked about seeing a man's emotion through his eyes. She saw pure determination in his. She had presented the challenge. The one thing you do not do because it would provoke Konoha's resident genius. "You were worried that I was going to run back to Temari because you and I haven't been getting along."

Why would she think that? He was practically devoting every part of his being to trying to make her happy. Yes it was forced, but they were spending time together afterwards. She was flirting with him, he was receiving her attention willingly. He was not pushing her away, what else did she need? She had said herself that actions speak louder than words.

He hadn't even brought up Temari once. Not even when she brought up Kiba, not once did he talk about Temari.

Shikamaru saw her face drop and knew instantly that he was right. "Ino, I'm hurt that you would think that."

Out of pure embarrassment, Ino's eyes shifted downward. No matter how hard she lied he was going to see right through her. "Shika, all I know is that you're being shipped off to Suna for who knows how long, with the woman you first thought you were going to..." Why was it so hard to talk to him now?

Shikamaru cut her off, "Ino, you do not know me better than to avoid a troublesome situation than that."

Ino did not know how to respond to that. He did not want Temari over her? He couldn't still enjoy her company after the way she had been treating him; could he? She had been trying to take it slow with him. Despite how she felt. She didn't want to force herself on him. But he didn't really show any preference one way or the other. Until that night anyway, but she was in need of a friend then. So he treated her like so.

But no matter what she was thinking about Temari, her heart would not slow down while his skin touched hers.

**--xXx--**

* * *

**--xXx--**

Tenten sat next to a very disturbed Neji. And in all truth, she wanted to whack her brunette lover across the back of his beautiful head. How the fuck could he not have realized that Hinata had liked Naruto long before they even started going out? This made her wonder why the heck he was with her? How did he come to realize that she was the one for him?

"And his hair!" Neji grumbled getting up once again. Tenten rolled her eyes. Until she realized what he had said. He was going on and on about how unruly Naruto was and how he does things on an impulse instead of thinking things through. How he was working so hard to impress Tsuande and the village when he was the source of many of the problems to begin with.

Never, and when she said never she meant never, insult Neji's hair. It wasn't just Neji's hair; to insult any Hyuua's hair was one of the highest insults there was. So for Neji to be talking about Naruto's hair was bad. Tenten loved Neji with all her heart but even to hear Neji, her rock, her man, talk about another man's hair was funny. No that was an understatement. It was downright histerical.

"Ohh, I know!" Tenten dramatized. "It is soo blonde and soo unkept."

Neji went to say something then stopped. "Your machine me?" He asked. He let the girl play with his hair and she was mocking him!

"Neji," Tenten smiled and patted the seat next to herself.

Neji stood, arms crossed, in the middle of his room. Hiashi and Neji's mother were in one of the many lounging rooms available to the different parts of the family. Since they still had to be chaperoned. One of the many advantages about being the well behaved child. Neji could act up whenever he wanted and not a soul ever supected that it was him. Neji would never sneak out into Tenten's house she shared with her legal guardian, when he just happened to be away. No one would have _ever_thought that Hyuuga Neji would have been the one to make Tenten scream in ecstasy. Hyuuga Neji? Prodigy of the most powerful clan in Konoha? No, never. _(Hint hint, wink wink ;p )_

The one thing that was not completely obvious about Tenten was that she was just as stubborn as the Hyuuga. Many said that Tenten could be more stubborn than Ino, or even Sakura when it came to her views on certain situations. The fact that was not known, due to Neji's closed tongue, was that when Neji and Tenten had an argument Tenten had never cracked. The Weapon's Mistress was always the one to crack the all powerful Neji.

She glared at her fiance. and so began the eye battle. No talking only glaring.

Tenten: sit down Neji

Neji: no

Tenten: sit down Neji

Neji: no

Tenten: sit down Neji

Neji: not until you look at this like a Hyuuga, Tenten

Tenten: drop your Huuyga pride first, Neji

Neji: no

Tenten (with a smile slowly forming on her face): Your acting no better than the Sasuke-san.

"Don't you dare think that Tenten." Neji took a step forward. Tenten's smile widened; he was always the first to crack.

"What else am I supposed to think Neji? Sasuke-san only thinks about himself, nothing more, nothing less." Tenten said point blank. "I thought you said you'd trust Hinata's judgement, she _wants_ to be with him. She's chosen him for the same reason's I'm here with you. "

"How does that make me like him?"

"Are you seriously going to let your family pride tear your happiness apart? You'll end up like the Uchihas then. If you let this disapproval stop your cousin, who is so much like a sister to you, she'll never be happy. You'll never be happy. Naruto will never be happy. And the most important the best thing that will ever happen to you Mr. Hyuuga Man will not only be unhappy but will be pissed."

Neji swallowed. Rule number one, you do not piss Tenten off. You will end up with thousands of kunai's and stars in your back. Neji saw that first hand. In two strides he crossed the distance to the bed and sat next to Tenten. Begin part to of conversation.

Neji: you are the most frustrating woman

Tenten: Would you love me as much if I was that easy to get?

Neji pressed his forehead to Tenten's and surrounded his large ANBU arms around his woman. "I love you Ten," he whispered to her. Kissing the tip of her nose.

"When did you know?" Tenten asked. It was something that had been bothering her for a while now. Her voice weakened from the spiked hormones coming from her body's reaction to her man.

Their engagement just kind of happened. It was romantic, even for Neji, for any guy in that matter! They had been on their final day of a mission, and making camp before their push to Konoha. She and Neji always shared a tent together. He refused to sleep in the same tent as their youth-loving teammates. Tenten had just passed her jounin exam and Neji would be taking the ANBU within the month.

She had went to bed the night before like any other and woke up with a ring on the third finger of her left hand. She really didn't notice it until Tsuande made a comment on her way out.

_"Bout time you whipped that boy into shape Tenten." She remembered the busty blonde saying. "That's one hell of a rock."_

Neji had only smiled at her as they walked out of the building. Of course they talked later and she was in no way going to refuse the one man she felt completely safe with above all others, but she had no idea that Neji was interested in her that way. But she'll never forget how her eyes popped when she saw how _large_ he was that night.

"The day I found out you were the only normal person on Team Gai." Neji said.

"Not like," Tenten started.

"I knew that there was no way I was letting you go." Neji smiled and kissed her full on the mouth. Tenten did not push him away as he snaked his arms around her lean figure. His mouth was firm.

"Two more weeks," Tenten moaned when Neji trailed his warm hand along the gentle curve of her back. His smallest touches did it for her. She melted, under him. He knew every little secret of her body. Some spots, were harder for him to find. Like the one he used to calm her by rubbing his thumb under her left eye. He found them all out eventually.

"When has that ever stopped us before?" Neji asked shifting his weight forward. Thus causing Tenten to fall back against his bed; still encased in his arms.

He knew her too well; but somewhere, inside of her she still couldn't believe that this was going to be her man. Until the day she died Neji was going to be right by her side. she was going to be Mrs. Hyuuga Tenten; she was finally getting the life that she had never had. She was going to have a family.

**--xXx--**

* * *

**--xXx--**

Sakura sat down on her coach, curled up against a warm pale stomach, crying the tears she was too scared to shed before.

"Ugly, what will ruining my shirt do to help your problem?" Her newest, Root, team member asked as he supported his favorite medic.

"Sai," Kakashi warned from the kitchen, "have you read that book I gave you by any chance?"

Sai had removed himself from the root program to be permanently placed on Team Kakashi. He had slowly been learning, not to feel, but different, traditional behaviors that normal people exhibit. This thus taught him how to behave in certain situations. But this still did not mean that he always knew exactly what to say. After all, his books could only teach him certain ways in which to act when interacting around others.

He had to admit though; being around Sakura and Naruto had taught him that there was no real set behavior for one male or female. The social failure took pity on any man foolish enough to try and marry his pink haired teammate.

"I had the chance to read the first chapter this morning Kakashi-sempai," Sai gave him his imfaous fake smile.

"Then you should know that when a woman is with child her hormones are spiked." Sakura explained chocking out the words.

Sai looked back over to Kakashi who clarified, "More mood swings are liable to happen if you piss Sakura-chan off Sai." Kakashi warned.

"Sai," Sakura chocked out.

"Yeah?" Sai asked turning back to the person he was beginning to consider his sister. No where on the same level as Naruto, but something similar.

"Please, for once, just pretend you care about the fact that I'm going to have to face criticism from almost every person in every village from here to the Rain."

She did not look to him, she barely spoke enough for Kakashi to hear. But thanks to his shinobi hearing he was able to understand her as if she was right next to him.

"Sakura-chan," Sai spoke softly touching her hair softly. "I think I'm... I don't know." He struggled with his words. "I would not think it smart to be in your situation. Uchihas are not to be messed with."

"Sai," Sakura did not need to be scolded on things she already knew.

"But you, Naruto-san and Kakashi-sempai did not leave my side when I fought to leave root. You did not let Hokage-sama take me away when your lost Uchiha came back. I do not care what enemy is against us Sakura...-chan. I'm going to help you win this battle anyway I can. What is this called Sakura?"

Sakura turned to look at the man she once that so naive; when had he grown to realize what friendship was. "It's called friendship Sai."

"Am I your friend?"

"Sai, you are my friend." Sakura smiled and settled back on his shoulder. Secretly, Sai could never compare to the companionship that Naruto gave her. They truly acted like brother and sister. In a way he did not think it seemed fair. He lost his brother, and it pained him to know that he might never get that back.

He had read about this feeling before. The envy, the jealousy. He wanted that same connection from someone. For a while he thought it would have been Sakura. It did not seem to be that way now.

"Who wants ice-cream?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you trying to make me fat sensei?" Sakura roared. Sai's eyes widened along with Kakashi's.

_I thought that pregnant woman enjoyed sweets?_Kakashi wondered. At least that's what he read. Sakura was the first woman he's actually encountered over a longer period of time that was with child. _Ohh boy I'm going to die before I reach middle age._

"You already are middle age Kakashi-sensei." Sakura grumbled as she took the ice-cream from his hands. Kakashi exchanged nervous glances with Sai. Thank god Naruto had a thick skull. He was not so sure about the younger Uchiha though.

**--xXx--**

* * *

**--xXx--**

Naruto and Hinata lay together on the small confines of his bed. he had been a gentleman and given her the bed the past few nights but his back was beginning to become sore from the hard surface. Hinata feeling bad, as being able to see the strain of the muscles in her boyfriend's lower back said that she'd take the floor for a few nights.

"Hinata-chan. I'm not making my girlfriend sleep on the floor." Naruto told her.

"Naruto-kun, really I wouldn't mind," Hinata shook her head. Naruto was kind enough to let her stay at his house, she didn't want to be in his way.

"Hinata." Naruto glared firmly at her; but soon his stern face melted away into a full out smile.

"I am not letting you leave this bed." He snaked his arms around the violet haired female that he'd come to adore so much. She was strong, and much more emotionally stable for him. Sasuke-teme was going to have one hell of a time taming a wild and hormonal Sakura-chan. He almost felt bad for his friend.

Almost.

But right now he was not worried about his sister's sanity or even his best friends mangled body after Tsuande had punched the Uchiha through the wall for 'hn'-ing her. Sasuke would be stuck in the hospital for another two weeks because some of the internal damage was reopened from the time before.

No this time was for his woman. Hinata was his life now. Hell ramen even came second compared to her. Her pale eyes watched him lovingly every minute of every day. She loved him when no one else wanted to. She stood up for him, and above everything else, she understood him. She understood his crazy way of thinking and amazingly didn't think he was crazy.

His life seemed in order now that she was around. He had cleaned up is room, and actually stocked his fridge with something other than instant ramen. Not to say that it didn't take up the majority of the space in the fridge, and the cabinets, and the secret holiday stash under his bed. He was still Naruto after all. He couldn't give up Ramen completely.

But he still didn't not think she made the best choice, leaving the Hyuuga clan for good. So after a period of just holding his purple haired gem Naruto opened his big mouth, "Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-chan,"

"Are you sure that you made the right choice?" Naruto knew they had been thought this over and over again but he just had to make sure. He did not want one ounce of doubt in her head of she really wanted to leave the clan.

Hinata sighed and sat up, removing herself from Naruto's arms. Immediately distressed by the loss of warmth between said arms the blonde rolled on his back to take a look and the lavender eyed beauty he was so lucky to have. "Hinata-chan," Naruto reached out for her playing with the tips of her hair.

Hinata only took his hand. She felt distant from him when it came to things like these, and she did not like it. She knew Naruto had no family so he made due with his friends as his family. "Naruto-kun, may I ask you something?"

Her voice had an unusally soft tone to it which Naruto caught in an instant. "Anything," He said immedatly becoming serious.

"You love Sakura-san right?"

Naruto looked at her confused. "Hinata-chan, do you want to break-up with me or something over Sakura-chan?" He asked becoming distressed. His body immedatly flung up and pulled Hinata face to face with him. "I swear she's like my sister now. I know I had a thing for her in the past, but I promise Hinata-chan I don't like her like that. I love you soooo much more!"

Hinata couldn't help but smile. His Sapphire blue eyes looked so worryingly at her. Like his very life depended on her answer. She did not make him wait long. "No Naruto-kun, I'm not going to break up with you."

Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief. "Good you had me worried there." He said laying back down, not before pulling the ex-Hyuuga heiress on his lap. "Why are you so fare away then Hinata-chan?" He asked while caressing the side of her face.

Hinata decided to try again. "Next to me, you love Sakura the most right?"

"Well, I guess Ramen comes after her yeah." Naruto quickly added, "But I love you the most."

Hinata blushed. "Sh...she's like your sis...sister right?"

"Sakura-chan is my sister." Naruto confirmed. He did not really see where she was going with this.

"And no matter what she does you're only going to want her to be happy." Hinata continued.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded his head, "Why do you think I'm letting Teme near her?

Once again Hinata smile and laughed a little ticking Naruto's stomach just a little. Oh how she loved to run her hands over those abdominal muscles. "That's what family does Naruto. They support each other. Like you support Sakura, you look out for her. You want her to be happy just like she wants you to be happy."

Naruto fell deep in thought. Hinata continued, "Neji- nii-san was the only one who supported me in the house Naruto-kun. They cared too much about themselves rather than what made me happy. Like family should."

Hinata's voice dropped at the end of her speech, and Naruto pulled her down beside her. He then took her chin in between his thumb and first finger. Hinata was completly taken aback by his actions that she did not realize her blonde admire was kissing her until his lips moved down her jaw and onto her neck.

"Don't cry Hinata-chan." Naruto told her between his kisses. "I don't want you to feel lonely ever again. I'll make you happy; believe it!" Naruto gave her his silly smile before kissing her on the mouth again. Gently, never pressing her; he was always so careful with her.

And she believed him. She always had, and always will.

**--xXx--**

* * *

**--xXx--**

Shikamaru's eyes intensified as Ino's met his again. His dark fingers entwined with hers. Ino was surprised at how gentle he was with her. She was locked into his stare and could not pull away again. Something held her; a part of her did not want to move away from him. The level of his maturity increased tenfold right in her eyes in the matter of seconds. She didn't feel like a twenty year old girl just becoming a woman; she felt like an older, more respectable woman.

The passion between them shown like the brightest star in the midnight sky in his eyes and Ino could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth. She knew she had asked him to show a little bit of romance earlier but this; it must have been what Shikaku was talking about.

Shikamaru was being honest and straight forward with her. He did not tell her what she wanted to hear just to make her happy. He was making sure that he would make her happy in the future; by making sure that she would be comfortable with him even if she would never love him. But she did have every reason to trust him. He had always taken care of her before. Why would that change in their marriage?

"Do you trust me Ino?" Shikamaru asked her seriously. "Do you trust me enough to know that if I say I will marry _you_ then I have agreed to be with _you_ and only _you_? Do you trust me enough to keep you safe away from anything that might cause you harm? Do you trust me enough to know that I will be fair to _you_ and not be with another woman?"

Ino was baffled. This was completely new to her. The level of compassion and intensity was nothing compared to what Kiba had shared with her.

Shikamaru continued in his low tenor voice. "I need to know if you'll trust me Ino?"

Kiba never sat her down like this and forced her feelings from her. In some twisted way Ino liked it. Him battling her for the control in the relationship was almost sexy to her. Shikamaru was not going to summit to her every desire, which made her have to fight just that much harder.

"Do you trust me Ino." Shikamaru pushed her again.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before answering with a very shaky "Yes."

Shikamaru smiled and slowly inclined his head to her so the skin of their foreheads would just slightly make contact. Ino shivered with pleasure and savored every minute of it. This was a different side of Shikamaru, one she had never seen before, but always wondered if it was there. A side that made her body tingle with pleasure and a slowly growing need for him to touch her more began to araise within her. _Where out of the Shikamaru she knew was this coming from?_ She wondered.

"Now, I need the same from you Ino." Shikamaru moved the lock of hair normally over her right eye behind her ear but left his hand lingering on the side of her face. "I'm sick of this fighting Ino."

"I need to know that you are still in this with me Ino because you want to be with me. I need to be able to trust that you still intended to be with me and only me, to let me protect you and no one else. I need to know that you won't have second thoughts after we go through with this. That you won't go running back to Inuzuka if he comes back into our lives. I need to know Ino, I want, I need to hear you say that you'll be with me."

Shikamaru said as he released the jutsu knowing that Ino would not be able to move even if she wanted to anyway. His voice was smooth and soft like velvet but strong and firm at the same time. It was a calming yet pleasuring sound to Ino's ears.

"I have no reason not to trust you. You were always there for me when no one else was." Her voice was almost an inaudible whisper. Her whole body was shaking. She did not know if his voice, his words, his touch, the closeness of his body to hers, or a combination of them all was making her react in such a violent way.

"Will you be with me, Ino?" The level of his voice dropped to a whisper. He was coaxing her and comforting her all at the same time.

Bravely she leaned in further to run the tip of her nose up the side of his. Ino breathed in his sent of pine wood forests and found herself unable to pull away. She felt her desire for him increase the longer she was in close proximity to him. After all she was a physical person who showed her feelings best through action rather than words.

His hands found their way to her hips and he slowly guided her from the edge of the table into his lap. He only pulled her closer to him afterwards both on hand at her waist, the other at the small of her back. They were warm and inviting making Ino just want to cry out in pleasure but she held her tongue.

Shikamaru pressed his lips to pale skin of Ino's jaw line, right at the corner of her mouth; Ino gasped softly at the unexpected action. She was pinned in between his body and the table with her legs wrapped around the back of the chair and her arms had found a way to wrap themselves round his neck. Her body pressed close to his she felt like she was on fire. So much heat flowed in her vains and she could not be rid of it. In fact she wanted more.

"I've always been with you Shika," Ino's voice trembled.

He trailed his lips up her jaw bone past her check to lay another kiss at the base of her neck and ear. He was obviously pleased with her answer. Shivers of pure pleasure ran up and down her body. Ino naturally turned her head to give him easier access to her next but he only placed his check against her as his velvet voice whispered in her ear once again.

"Will you marry me Ino?" He asked. The question made Ino rather confused and so she went to pull her body away but he would not let her move an inch. "Not because you have to Ino. I dont want you to marry me because it would please your parents or mine. I want you to marry me willingly because no other man could make you feel as safe and as comfortable as you do with me. Marry me because you want me to make you feel like this, because no other man could make you feel as loved as I do."

Her tremblings stopped for the briefest time, then started back up at double the speed. 'as loved as I do' that's what he had said. _He loves me? Shikamaru loves me?_ If this was him loving her, this kindness, this gentleness that he's only ever showed her when they were alone, then that means; he had loved her. Even before the stupid marriage. He loved her.

She knew it then; nothing made more sense to her. Her parents had been right as well as his and as Sakura. He was her match. The sensations running through her body were nothing like she had ever experienced before with Kiba or any other man. The love she had for Kiba seemed to disappear when she was with Shikamaru and she knew that he would be there, always whether he found it troublesome or not.

"Shika," she moaned his name softly voice still shaking.

"Hun?" He asked smoothly still giving her jaw line much needed attention.

He did look sexy, with his jounin vest and fishnet top sticking out, the strength of his arms and his hard chest. With his sharp jaw line along with his tanned skin and dark eyes filled with passion. And by the way he spoke to her which made her body shiver was a clear indicator that he was on a completely different level than Kiba could ever hope to be. Shikamaru was more man that Kiba would ever be.

'_I think I might have always been in love with him,' _She confessed to herself. She felt him take a nip at her earlobe and she all but melted in his arms. _'Oh he's so fucken sexy.' _She moaned out his name again.

"Ino," Shikamaru said still using his soft tone. He wrapped his arms around the blonde haired beauty on his lap. He pulled her close enough for his body to engulf her own. He still toyed with her, nipping at the skin around her ear before moving to her earlobe.

"Yeah," her response was accompanied by an exhale of air against the curve of Shikamaru's neck. The combination of licks, kisses and gentle bites was heavenly. She had not had this sort physical attention for close to two months. Which, in her case, was a long time considering the presences of a boyfriend who adored her.

"You didn't answer my question." He whispered laying the words right on her ear. Even though he knew her answer.

"I just did." She smirked.

"I want to hear you say it officially." His arms wrapped around her tighter. Every inch of their bodies were touching by that point.

Ino could not take it anymore. She wanted his kiss, she wanted his embrace, and she wanted his body; no, she needed him, she needed Shikamaru. She wanted him just as much as she knew he wanted her. He was playing with her this whole time. Over the course of two months he was toying with her. He did not come crawling after her like most boys would have because he truly wanted her; more than that he wanted her to realize that she needed him too.

"Kiss me Shika," Ino breathed out as his tongue flicked over her ear.

**--xXx--**

* * *

**Well did you enjoy it? If so tell me. If not, well tell me that too.**

**Two characters I'm not sure if I did correctly: Sai and Neji. I really had fun with the non verbal arguement between him and Tenten, so please understand that I think Tenten understands Neji a lot better than anyone else. Because of the whole same team thing. This why she can read Neji's blank stares much like Sakura and Naruto and read Sasuke's "hn"-s all the time. Once again. This was just for your enjoyment. I hope somebody got a laugh out of it.**

**Also due to the fact that Sakura's horemones are making her all wacky then I had her turn on her beloved, old sensei instead of the socially inept Sai. Thought that might have some humor in it as well.**

**Yes I added fluff because I could. I tried to focus more on the NaruHina and NejiTen because they sort of tie intogether. If anyone hasn't figured yet, all the side stories will tie into the main story after some time. I'm not quite sure how long this is going to be. In truth I thought I'd have to stop writing because no one liked it. But after the amazing responce I recieved from my last post i cannot wait to find out what everyone thinks of this chapter.**

**Please Leave a review. I like them. Even if they are a little bit mean. I like them.**

**Love always:**

**Angel**


	11. Please Just Let Me Be Happy

**Author: AngelFace23147**

**Chapter: 11**

**Main Paring: Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino**

**Side Couples: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga, Uchiha & Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer: See other chapters for full disclaimer.**

**Warning: Citrus-y minor Lemon-y situations. Don't like the baby making, don't read the baby making. Even though there isn't actual baby making but you get the point. And as always watch out for my ever prominent mouth. **

**Notes: I'm having a disagreement with the line thingy so whenever anyone sees this: --xXx-- it means that I'm switching to another person's point of view. Also I want to apologize for all the spelling errors I made in the last chapter. I thought I had proffed it but I guess not. Sorry for them and any others that might show up in this one.**

**Enjoy!!**

**--xXx--**

_Previously: _

__

'_I think I might have always been in love with him,' _She confessed to herself. She felt him take a nip at her earlobe and she all but melted in his arms. _'Oh he's so fucken sexy.' _She moaned out his name again.

"Ino," Shikamaru said still using his soft tone. He wrapped his arms around the blonde haired beauty on his lap. He pulled her close enough for his body to engulf her own. He still toyed with her, nipping at the skin around her ear before moving to her earlobe.

"Yeah," her response was accompanied by an exhale of air against the curve of Shikamaru's neck. The combination of licks, kisses and gentle bites was heavenly. She had not had this sort physical attention for close to two months. Which, in her case, was a long time considering the presences of a boyfriend who adored her.

"You didn't answer my question." He whispered laying the words right on her ear. Even though he knew her answer.

"I just did." She smirked.

"I want to hear you say it officially." His arms wrapped around her tighter. Every inch of their bodies were touching by that point.

Ino could not take it anymore. She wanted his kiss, she wanted his embrace, and she wanted his body; no, she needed him, she needed Shikamaru. She wanted him just as much as she knew he wanted her. He was playing with her this whole time. Over the course of two months he was toying with her. He did not come crawling after her like most boys would have because he truly wanted her; more than that he wanted her to realize that she needed him too.

**--xXx--**

"Ino," Shikamaru said still using his soft tone. He wrapped his arms around the blonde haired beauty on his lap. He pulled her close enough for his body to engulf her own. He still toyed with her, nipping at the skin around her ear before moving to her earlobe.

"Yeah," her response was accompanied by an exhale of air against the curve of Shikamaru's neck. The combination of licks, kisses and gentle bites was heavenly. She had not had this sort physical attention for close to two months. Which, in her case, was a long time considering the presences of a boyfriend who adored her.

"You didn't answer my question." He whispered laying the words right on her ear. Even though he knew her answer.

"I just did." She smirked.

"I want to hear you say it officially." His arms wrapped around her tighter. Every inch of their bodies were touching by that point.

Ino could not take it anymore. She wanted his kiss, she wanted his embrace, and she wanted his body; no, she needed him, she needed Shikamaru. She wanted him just as much as she knew he wanted her. He was playing with her this whole time. Over the course of two months he was toying with her. He did not come crawling after her like most boys would have because he truly wanted her; more than that he wanted her to realize that she needed him too.

"Kiss me Shika," Ino breathed out as his tongue flicked over her ear.

Shikamaru was not expecting that.

What he really expecting an 'I love you'. A realization that she had loved him since they were little kids running after one another. Just as he had loved her. He released his tight grip on her back to let his hands drop to her hips. His face was still close to hers so when he pulled back his nose ran along the length of her check. It stopped only when the tip of his nose made contact with hers.

"Ino," he said with a dangerous growl.

"You toy with me." Ino accused. "Well I'm not giving you what you want until I get what I want." She said coyly, trailing her finger up his chest and along his jaw line. She used her big crystal blue eyes to her advantage as she starred him right in the eye. Two could play the game of seduction.

Shikamaru eyed her up, reading her next couple of moves. He could not bend for her now. He had the one girl who never begged, bowing at his feet pleading for his attention. His father was right, Ino wanted what she had to work to get. What she thought she couldn't get. "You don't know what I want." His said sourly grabbing her hand.

Ino smirked which lifted the whole left right side of her face. Her long bangs tucked behind her ear so Shikamaru could look into both her eyes. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear this time, "I know exactly what you want."

"How so?" Shikamaru firmly pulled on her waist to bring her closer to him.

At that moment she felt something pulse against her lower half. Ino could feel his manhood building with anticipation as he pulled her closer to his body. It pushed through the confinements of his pants to tease her own sex and she let out another small moan. Ino wanted it; she needed to know just how aroused she could make him. So she grinded her hips into his groin slowly feeling his bulge against her own core.

"Uhnnnn," Shikamaru groaned softly at the contact. Shikamaru pressed Ino's hips down further, making her grind harder into his hardened memeber. His mouth found the smooth skin at the base of her neck and he began to nip harshly at it. Jasmine filled his nose as he took in her scent.

Ino stopped moving and lifted his head to hers, "My lips are here." She said. Seduction was written all over her voice. Ino knew what worked and what didn't. Before long she would know how to make Nara Shikamaru beg for her touch.

Shikamaru smirked with a raised eyebrow. His hands slowly yet sensually made their way up the sides of her body stopping right before the curve of her breasts. Her breath hitched waiting for the touch that never came. Instead his hands ran back down Ino's long torso, around her firm bottom, and along the length of her thighs; where they stopped to draw small circles around her knees.

"God damn it Shikamaru, just kiss me already." Ino begged finally. The sound of her moaning his name his hormones slowly began to take over.

He wrapped his arms around her still as he grinded into her fiercely again, "Say it Ino." He commanded.

She could not help herself he was too talented with his mouth. "I love you Shikamaru." She moaned leaning in, touching her forehead to his once again.

She loved him, she honestly did and Shikamaru needed no other reassurance than that. After seeing how long she held onto Kiba and knowing the way her body was recating to his now, there would be no force that could break them apart.

His lips were warm and met hers and only touched hers lightly before he pressed into her harder.

Ino was on cloud nine as Shikamaru raised his hip up to grind into her once again. She moaned out in his mouth, her lips parted allowing Shikamaru to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He teased her tongue while he explored her moist caverns memorizing while savoring every little taste of her he could get. Ino pressed her body against his begging for more, battling his tongue with her. There was no doubt that she had felt nothing like this before. In the end she was the one who had to break away for air.

"I love you Nara Shikamaru. There is no other man that I would trust with my life or my love over you; I promise I will marry you." Ino rested her head on his forehead her arms still wrapped around his neck, his around her waist. "I'm sorry,"

She heard him laugh, "For what?"

"Fighting you, doubting that you could please me."

"Want to know what I really want?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino nodded,

"For you to get off,"

Ino starred at him opened mouthed, she thought a minute after seeing the smirk on his face. He was only joking with her but she still had the right mind to slap him. Instead she simply kissed him again. Running her tongue against his warm lips and pulling away before he would receive her. She teased him and he let her knowing that she would be back for more later.

"Before I leave tomorrow, I want to see my wife's smiling face."

"I'm not your wife… _yet_." Ino reminding him with emphases on the yet. "Someone refuses to give any impute with this wedding planning."

Shikamaru sighed a wedding was nothing more than a large party, it was troublesome to plan, with too much unneeded worry added to an otherwise perfectly ordinary day.

"A small wedding would be less trouble and having it outside would be less work because you would not have to decorate the room. The less bridesmaids you have means the less trouble I have to go through in picking them matching groomsmen and the less work we'll have to go through in fitting them with whatever color dress you picked out. I'd rather have less people because it would mean less invitations that need to be sent and the less time we have to figure were to put everyone during the reception. Less people would also mean the fewer number of drunken fools we'll have to deal with when we want them to leave."

Ino could not speak. Had he really put that much thought into the wedding? "I have this troublesome feeling that Miss Yamanaka Ino wants the largest wedding in the world."

Ino couldn't help but giggle. Everything was so troublesome to him but at the same time it was so damn hot the way he moaned and grumbled at everything he had to do. It made her feel special that he was going out of his way to please her.

"In addition, if we you were my wife," He whispered in his soft velvet voice again. His mouth was right up against the curve of her ear. "I'd be fucking you senseless right now."

A shiver of pleasure ran through her lower abdomen and she spoke before thinking, "Is that all that's stopping you?" He thought of him pounding his manhood into her added extra excitement that was slowly building. She could feel hot moisture being produced from her core already.

He was not letting her push him with her words. If she wanted to talk dirty then she was going to get dirty. Easily, breaking no sweat, Shikamaru lifted the girl in off his lap, kick the chair from underneath him and in one swift movement had her pinned up against the nearest wall.

"Don't threaten unless you're going to follow through." He warned.

She removed one of her arms from around his neck to trail it down along his chest, undoing his jounin vest in the process so her hand moved along the well defined muscles of his chest. Oh she knew what had lay under that vest, but touching it for herself was a new would entirely. His skin was so warm, so inviting but when she touched it, she felt the muscle tightened bellow her hand. Ino could not help herself from tracing his planes over and over and over again.

Shikamaru smiled at the attention and did not break the eye contact that Ino was purposely making with him. Who was he to say that she couldn't follow through? Her hand followed the rise and fall of his pecks and down along his well developed six pack of abs. She was forced to stop at the waist line of his pants drawing circles with her index finger.

She was teasing him; seeing if he could take it. Oh, he did not know how well she could give it. But in turn, she did not know how well he could take it. And it just so convently seemed that this would be the perfect time and place to find out. So every so casually, while still drawling on his chest with one hand, she started to undo the strings that let her into his pants with the other.

He had her right where he wanted her. He waited very paitently, going back to her neck and jaw line as she slowly undid his pants. Part of him just wanted to undo them himself but this was her test. He wanted to see how far he could push her. The moment he felt the loosen he caught her hand with his own and pressed her palm down past his waist line and into his arousal.

Ino was not expecting that. Without delay she gasped at what she felt. She knew he was already beginning to harden and if she judged correctly by all that was touching her hand at that moment, he was bigger than she would have thought. Ino's crystal eyes meet his brown eyes only to see that smirk placed on his face.

Shikamaru leaned into Ino once again, "Well?" With a smirk on her own face her hand closed around Shikamaru's hot, pulsing member.

She looked Shikamaru in the eye and he leaned in to kiss her again pressing his body roughly against hers. His member repeatedly grinding into her palm making her weak with desire. His mouth dominated which completely surprised Ino. She believed that she'd half to be the dominating one. Her senses went wild as he sucked on her lower lip, biting and sucking at what seemed to be the same time.

Once Ino was able to regain her thoughts she moved her hand to encircle Shikamaru's member. She pressed her palm more eagerly against his arousal, caressing it gently. He would need it later if they were going to have a happy marriage. Shikamaru broke the pressing kiss to growl against her shoulder. Ino knew she was doing something right by him. Internally she was happy. Eager to bring him more, she began to pump him slowly.

Shikamaru pulled away with a rather angry look on his face. "Ino, I'm not going to take you here."

Ino pumped him faster and felt his pulse quicken, Shikamaru captured her mouth and let out a suppressed groan as their bodies pressed against each other. Ino was all but being crushed against the wall. Absolutely no space was left between their bodies and Ino was beginning to wonder if she'd have it any other way.

He moved one hand behind her head and the other to the small of her back and yanked her hand away from his member. In a series of thrusts, Shikamaru pressed his own sex into Ino's core time after time after time. She felt him so clearly that something full of desire boiled in the lower part of her abdomen. Shikamaru kissed her harshly, not waiting for her to respond as he pushed his way past her tongue and into her mouth.

He did not wait for her consent, he knew by her body's reactions to his actions that she was enjoying every minute of this just as much as he was. He ran his apendages over hers, teasing hers before withdrawing back into his mouth. He was right, Ino could barely control the movements of her own body as she grinned back into her new found lover. Soon after he left her mouth she found she wanted more, but the lack of oxygen was getting to her head. As well as the new mental intoxication being constantly provided via Shikamaru.

He pulled his pants back up to his waist line while Ino refastened them before they went in for another heated kiss. "Oh what I would give to have you fuck me now." Ino sighed out in one breath as she fell into Shikamaru's frame.

'_I can't believe it took her that long to figure out that she wanted me. This woman is really some sort of troublesome' _Shikamaru thought. He had been at this for almost three damn months and his patience was starting to wear thin.

"You still want to see me before you go tomorrow?" Ino asked thinking she might want to move in as early as possible.

"You think I'd actually let you leave after it took you three months to come after me?" Shikamaru questioned her while he slowly made his way over towards the small halway. "I'm tired Ino. You coming too?"

Said blonde was still pasted against the wall. "I guess you do like me better than her." A small smile would refuse to leave her face for the longest time.

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked coming back to her. "Did Sakura-san ever tell you what the mission was for?"

Ino shook her head. "Only that it was diplomatic."

"We're going to celebrate the wedding of Temari no Subaku." Shikamaru told her point blank.

Ino's face burned bright red. "Oh," she muttered. Then they both laughed. "Would it improper to have me spend the night?"

"You think either of our mother's would be complaining?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

**--xXx--**

Pop

And the same blue slug that Tsunade had sent to her apprentice reappeared on the Hokage's desk. "Sakura-sama is on her way Tsunade-sama. She will be arriving within a few minutes but would like you to know that she'd rather you not bother her unless it is an emergency."

"Hn" came a low baritone voice from across the room. Said voice received many dark glares.

Six figures stood in the small discussion room that only Shizune had ever seen the inside of other than the Hokage and the elders. So naturally all four were present and awaiting the arrival of the busty blonde's prize student. While three sharingan eyes were seeing it for the first time. It was only lit but two lamps. Which only gave off enough light for the two coaches that were facing one another. Tsunade sat on the one closest to the door. The two Konoha elders sat across from her.

"This is a completely ridiculous charge you lay against one of Konoha's best," the eldest female began to complain. (a/n: I do not know the names of the elders sorry just bare with me.)

"Do you believe that i would be wasting my time otherwise?" The youngest figure said bitterly.

He was not going to let his brother win. His brother may have gotten to her first, but he was not going to keep him from the place that was rightfully his. He was Uchiha Sasuke, he alone killed his Uchiha Itachi. He finally killed his brother and know was back to do what his brother should have done years ago.

What he should be doing now.

The two elders glared at the youngest Uchiha not really saying anything. He didn't care that they thought about him. He was back in Konoha for one reason and one reason alone. And that reason was being rather suborn at this moment. So he went to those who she served so diligently.

If Sakura was going to threaten his family, then he certainty wasn't going to sit back and take it. Hell Fucking no. He was the blood born Uchiha. And right now the oldest living child of the previous Lord Uchiha. Heck he was the only blood born Uchiha left. If she wanted to play by clan rules, well then two could play that game.

A knock came from the door and everyone turned their heads. The infamous Copy Ninja walked over towards the door to open it after getting the go ahead from Tsuande.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stammered as she slowly made her way into the room. She had been awoken from her rather pleasent slumber to be called here and better yet, her body thought it was morning. She felt her dinner coming up already even thought she had only consumed it around 4 hours ago. "Kakashi," she said again before almost collapsing in his arms.

Tsunade, and the two elders rose immediately and Sasuke even took a step off the wall. He knew she was pregnant, but actually seeing the ware on her body from the pregencey was different. She looked tired, like she hadn't had a good nights sleep in days. Her chest was slightly becoming bigger from remembering her in action in the field. Her clothing was pulling tighter around her stomach.

The elders only could stare in horror. "It can't be true." the male stated. He was almost at a loss for words.

"Princess Tsunade!" The female clearly wasn't.

"You both will shut your faces right now! Can't you see the poor girl needs help!" Tsunade immediately rounded on them after helping Kakashi support a very sick looking Sakura. "Now move your asses and get her something to eat and a bucket why don't you."

"How dare you!"

"How dare me?" Tsunade questioned the two her pushed her over the limit so many times. "You call my surrogate daughter here in the middle of the night. And you have the nerve to tell me that I'm the one out of line."

another knock came from the door and Jiraiya entered with a tub of double chocolate ice cream, a spoon, a bowl, chocolate syrup, and rainbow sprinkles. All in a bucket. He looked around the room and smiled his cheesy grin. "I thought she might need this." Sakura eyed him evilly.

"Are you trying to make me fat Jiraya-sama?" Sakura tried to scold him but instead reached for the bucket. Jiraya gladly handed her said bucket before she completly gave way to the support of the bucket.

Everyone looked away while Kakashi held her longer pink hair, as her stomach emptied it's self. Everyone but Sasuke. He looked at the sadness and pain on her face as she returned to the bucket a total of three times before she was done. He knew that he was the one to have called her there in the darkness of the night, but in some way he felt it was payback. She wanted this child. She threatened him with this child, and she was paying the price that came with carrying a child.

No many think that Sasuke has a twisted way of thinking; which was true. But the one thing he did know, the thing that he learned after killing his brother. Was that sometimes to see the best in people, you have to see the worse in people first. He had only seen the worst of Itachi for so long until he knew what his brother had actually went through to protect not only his life, but everyone in the village.

"Water?" Sakura asked weakly. Kakashi handed it to her and she preceded to rinse out her mouth before she soothed her irritated throat.

After a few minutes Sakura was back on her feet but being supported by her ex-sensei. "If you do not mind Master Jiraya-sama," Sakura swolled more water. "I would like to save your choice of food for another day." She gave her best diplomatic smile as she then turned to her mentor.

"Tsunade-shishou I wish to offer my apologies now."

"Out with it already girl."

"Who the hell called a fuckin meeting this late at night? You know how much I like my sleep because of how little I get already. Did you really think that fact would change?"

"Haruno Sakura," the female elder pulled himself into her view. "I believe your actions speak louder than any words at this moment. But seeing as, your actions could be the source of another matter all together I must ask you offically. Are you or are you not the whore of Uchiha Itachi know missing nin, S class criminal, and traitor to Konoha?"

Sakura's eyebrows raised. "I am no whore." Sakura tried to smile as sweetly as she could. "You, however, I could not speak for."

"How," the female elder started.

"Dare I? Your the one who took a tip off of Uchiha Sasuke; missing nin, S class criminal, and traitor of Konoha." Sakura spit right back. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune smiled at her boldness.

"I forget how much she's like you each day." Jiraiya said. "I wonder if she'll get your chest as well?"

Tsunade was not in the mood for kicking his ass at that moment. Although she would later. "Jiraya, has already informed Hinata that she'll be taking your place on the mission to Suna."

"What!" Sakura cried. "Tsunade, Gaara-kun requested me to come personally." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Gaara-kun?_First his brother and now Gaara? What leash did they have on this woman? Just because he left did not mean that she was off the market. She was his. And no one elses.

"I'm not having you leave the village." Tsunade said. "I'm sure he'll understand. If not Temari-san will and he will and kick his ass."

Sakura looked around the room at the weight that the people around her pulled in Konoha. "What shit are you dragging me into this time jackass? Uchiha you know I'm talking to you so show your ass now god damn it."

**--xXx--**

* * *

It was bright and early when Shikamaru's internal clock decided that if he did not wake up soon than he'd be late for his mission that day. Which would find to be most troublesome because if he woke up late, then his team would depart late. If his team departed late, the would arrive in Suna late. If they arrived in Suna late, then he would have to deal with a very angry Kazekage and bride to be.

Something that was truly not at on the top of his to do list.

However...

Getting out of bed that minute would mean disturbing a rather angelic looking blonde, who just happened to be waring his clothes and who had finally managed to come to his house. Shikamaru would have found it in his best interests not to wake the sleeping beauty on his chest.

Her weight seemed like nothing while her soft, lean body molded perfectly against his. Like she was made to fit there; as if this angel was made just to lay there. On his chest. In his house. And he did not have to share her.

Shikamaru did not want to move. He feared waking such a delicate creature from her slumber. But if he didn't, then he would meet up with his team late. Which means they would depart late. Causing them to arrive late in Suna. Thus iterating a young Kazekage and a soon-to-be-bride. Which was also something he did not have to deal with.

"Troublesome," he mumbled as his opened his charcole black eyes. Only to see a crystal blue one starring back at him. Shikamaru smiled and brushed the strand of hair that normally fell into her face, out of her face.

Ino smiled. It was slow to start, almost crawling across her face, but it was there and it lifted the corner of her eyes. Like a school girl who just got caught doing something she shouldn't.

Which did not mean that she did not regret doing whatever she had done. Nope, no regrets at all. He even looked like he was solving puzzles in his sleep.

"Good morning," Ino whispered to him. She did not dare speak any louder than a whisper out of fear that something would ruin the moment.

Shikamaru chuckled and traced the outline of her jaw, "Same to you, beautiful." Ino blushed at his words before relaxing against his touch.

"Say it again," she asked

"Say what again?"

Ino bit down slightly on her bottom lip, "The part where you called me beautiful." She gave him the best puppy dog look she could muster.

Oh yes she did look pitiful. he became slightly aggravated because only he was allowed to bite on that lip. So promptly he claimed what was his. Ino soon matching Shikamaru's own eagerness. His warm tongue swept across her lower lip. The one she had just been biting. but instead of snaking his tongue into her mouth like he had done the night before; Shika pulled said lip back into his own mouth. alternating between nips and sucks; thus causing the angelic blonde to moan in pleasure.

Shikamaru had to release his hold to allow air into his and Ino's lungs. Ino let out a small sigh, which made the pineapple head bellow her chuck once again. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Such a good morning it was. For the both of them.

"Shika?" Ino asked still in a whisper.

"Hun?"

"Shika, don't you have a mission today?"

"Troublesome," he cursed.

Ino laughed, "Shika you have to get ready to go." She urged him

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the blonde and leaned his head back to look her in the eyes. "Are you really that eager to see me gone?"

A sly smile appeared on Ino's face. Not a mischievous one, but similar to the guilty pleasure smile from before. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back." Which may or may not be true but seemed to be the right thing to say to motivate the lazy genius.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled again.

He would never admit it out loud. Possibly not even to Ino herself, but their parents had done something smart for once by forcing them together. Ino knew him better than anyone else, no one but her could get through to his rational side. There was no one but her for him.

Shikamaru leaned down to gently capture Ino's lips with his own. They were so sweet and before he knew it both sets were pulling away for air once again. "Are you still worried about Temari?"

Truth being, she was. But the other fact was she probably would always be a little wary around her. Temari had him first. Like Kiba had been with her first. But Shika trusted her enough to know she would not go back to Kiba if given the chance. She knew after their conversation yesterday that she could trust him to come back to her.

"I trust you Shika." Ino answered him leaning up to kiss him once again. He taste of some spicey that left an alluring bite in her mouth.

Shikamaru sat up in bed causing Ino to sit up too. "Good," he said as he kissed her forehead. If he kissed her on the mouth one more time then he would be more than a little late. "You can keep the shirt. It looks good on you."

"Am I allowed to see you off?" Ino asked, crawling off the bed along with him.

Shikamaru shrugged, "If you want."

Discouraged by the indifferent sound in Shikamaru's voice Ino quickly asked, "Do you want me to come."

This question caused Shikamaru to smirk that smirk that Ino found so sexy. "You are the last person I want to see before I leave. Whether or not you actually want to come the whole way to the gate is up to you Ino."

Ino took both if his hands in hers. "I think we've hid our relationship from everyone long enough."

When did she get changed so fast? Shikamaru thought. Then again there was not much to her uniform anyway. "Troublesome parents."

"Your not a morning person are you?" She asked. He 'troublesomed' at least a half a dozen times by now.

"And you are." Shikamaru grumbled as he continued to get ready.

* * *

"I will not, under any conditions let him into my house!" Sakura thrust her finger at Sasuke for the ump-tenth time that night.

Sasuke merely took hold of her finger and pulled her towards him. "Since your assuming your role as Lady Uchiha then you have to take care of the clan." Sasuke point out. "All of the clan."

"Like hell I will." Sakura shoved him. She knew he was letting her which made her just as mad as the fact that he was not fighting back.

As much evil as he had done, Sasuke knew better than to lay a hand on a woman that was not his enemy. Let alone one that was which child. Even if that child was his brother's child, he would not fight back. "That is, only if you are Lady Uchiha."

The two elders, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Kakashi all stepped back and watched the interaction between the two ex-teammates. Kakashi was rather surprised at his little kunoichi. He didn't expect her to put up this much of a fight to his return. Let alone all but rejecting him when he said they would be living in the same house.

Sakura froze mid lash at the man, "If?" She questioned. "What the fuck to you mean by if?"

Sasuke smirked while he wondered where she got such a mouth. Tsunade decided this would be the best time to intervene. "Sakura, you will only be able to call yourself Lady Uchiha if you have a son."

"Explain." Sakura demanded in a calmer state, but a still angry one.

"Uchiha clan heirs are passed through the eldest son." The male elder spoke from his corner. His dark, little eyes bore holes into Sakura's form. "If Itachi-san does not have a son then Sasuke-san is the rightful leader of the Uchiha clan."

"Either way," Tsunade stopped him before he could anger her further. "The clan leader has the responsibility of looking out for the other members of the clan."

Sakura turned to glare at Sasuke who was already sporting his famous glare. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Due to the fact that neither of you will give in to the other I will have to sentence both of you to village duty." Well more Sakura than Sasuke since he would not be able to even become a chunin for another year. "Sasuke, you will stay at Sakura's house while the main house of the compound is resorted."

"Shishou!" Sakura exclaimed.

"If you two do not find some way to live peacefully with one another until the day that baby is born my judgment still stands." Tsuande warned.

"That's not good enough Tsuande-hime." The male elder hissed.

* * *

**--xXx--**

So the pineapple head and the blonde left his apartment twenty minutes before the sun was up. Street lights were still burning down their wicks and the last of the last of the darkness still hung around for dawn to chase it away. Night animals were just now heading to bed as the morning birds were reading themselves for their morning flights. The tress were shaking the spring dew from their leaves, while all the civilians were still sound asleep in their beds.

Shikamaru locked up the place before handing the keys to Ino. "Keep them for me."

"I'm the first one you want to see when you return as well?" Ino laughed taking the keys from him. "Your demanding so much from me already." She began to walk away from him, swaying her hips back and forth before tossing her hair over her shoulder while turning her head to entice him further.

"You'll be nagging at me the moment I screw up someway or another." Shikamaru pointed out as he joined Ino on her right side.

"Like your smoking habbit." Ino shot him a dirty look with a smirk of her own.

"That can hardly be called a habit." Although the more she seemed to be around the more he seemed to be smoking

At first they walked with enough space to fit another person inbetween them. Never before had they walked down the streets thinking more about the person walking on, what seemed to be, the other side of the street. Ino could not help the blush and smile that adorned her face every time she caught Shikamaru looking at her. In a way she wanted him to stop because of rising blush in her checks. Yet, she did not want him to stop.

She saw such caring in those eyes. Eyes that would protect her from everything. No other man has had this effect on her before. No other man could make Yamanaka Ino get butterflies in her stomach just from a mere glance. No other man could make her feel so safe and secure just from one single look. Ino could not help herself, the smile appeared on her face all by it's self.

Slowly, as they walked, they drifted closer together. He would not dare touch her in public the way he wanted to touch her like he had when they were alone. No, he had her honor to protect. Even if she had already gave it to Kiba, the rest of the world did not know that and he was nothing like Kiba. That does not mean he wanted her to travel far from him.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Ino asked when they were less than a foot away.

Shikamaru shrugged and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Depends on how drunk the others plan on getting. No more than two weeks."

"Two weeks Shika!" Ino exclaimed rather loudly

"People are still trying to sleep."

"I don't give a shit," Ino raised her voice even louder. "I finally open up to you and then you get shipped away for two weeks!"

Shikamaru took her hands in his own and stepped in front of her halting their walk. "Ino," his voice was low and serious. "Are you going to act this way every time I go away?"

"I'm concidering it." Ino spat bitterly.

"Then what about when I go away for longer periods?" Shikamaru asked. "What about when I'm sent on S ranked ANBU missions? Mission where I have less than thrity percent survival rate. What's going to happen when you go on a kunoichi mission? Is this how I'm supposed to react?" Ino attempted to answer him but was only talked over. He spoke to her like he was scolding a child rather than talking to his future wife.

"You always are right there with me Shika. We go on missions together. Tsunade knows that if we are paired together the chances of the missions success will increase." Ino reasoned.

"You know that does not always happen." He countered.

Ino looked him in the eye, reaching her hand up to touch his face. "I'm worried Shika. Since I'm not there to watch your back like you watch mine." She stroked the plan of his check with her thumb.

He tried to reason, "I'm sure Sakura-san would no better than to let something hurt me."

Ino shook her head. "Its not the same. Its not the same Shika. Me trusting her with you is like her trusting me with Naruto. It just doesn't happen."

"Ino,"

"Promise me Shika," Ino demanded tightening her grip on his hand. "Promise me you come back alive, I just finally got you...don't you dare leave me like Asuma-sensei left Kurenai-sempai." Her voice was almsot pleading.

Shikamaru pulled her into a tight embrace. Trying to sooth her. They were not far from the main gates. Just a five minute walk would put them before the entrance. Shikamaru held her like he would never hold her again. "Ino can you do something for me?" Shikamaru asked while reaching into a pocket of his jounin vest.

"Don't you dare pull out a cigarette Shika." Ino warned wiping the moisture from her eyes.

Shikamaru laughed as he held a small silver circle between them. "Wear this." He said. "As long as you wear this I'll come back to you."

Ino's eyes went wide, and her body started to shake. "When?" was all she was able to ask. Shikamaru smiled and pushed the ring onto her third finger on her left hand. A small smile on his own face as he watched her reaction. He did not want to give it to her last night because he knew how curcial last night was to their bonding, and taking not only his, but her desires into account as well

"Shika," Ino stuttered taking another look at the ring. It was a silver ring, with a large emerald stone set as the face with two small diamonds on either side of it. The color and metal were so out of style for the current time period, yet it fit her so well. A ring that nobody else had. One that Ino would cherish always. The part of him that would remain with her for the rest of her days.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Ino shook her head no. Shikamaru smiled and leaned in to kiss her full on the mouth. His firm with passion and did not even ask for admittance into her mouth when his tongue made contact with hers. Ino kissed him back with just as much fever. She did not stop long for a breather before diving back in.

This was their declaration. Actions always spoke so much louder than words.

* * *

But what Ino and Shikamaru did not know was the four pairs of gaping eyes that looked at them like they were beholding a miracle in the making.

Up until that point Naruto and Neji were glaring rather intensely at each other while Hinata and Tenten tried to make small talk. But when they rounded the corner to see Ino and Shikamaru in a tight lip locking embrace they could not help but stare. It was the one thing they had always hoped would happen but never thought they would actually realize how much they did love one another.

"How about that." Tenten was the first to snap out of the trance. "He finally broke the wild girl that is Ino Yamanaka."

Neji's eyes squinted to make sure he was seeing correctly. Shikamaru and Ino; of course he had heard about their arranged marriage, but last time Tenten had told him anything was that Kiba was still trying to get in their way. They must have been hiding this.

"I'm so happy for them," Hinata smiled as Naruto wrapped his arms around his woman. "Shikamaru-san will treat Ino-chan right."

Neji's anger was pushing its own limit. He could not just sit back while Hinata threw her life away for him. "Get off of her Uzumaki!" He roared and went to pull Hinata away from Naruto.

"Nii-san!" Hinata exclaimed as she stepped the opposite way of her cousin. While Naruto shielded her from Neji by standing in between the two.

"Step aside Naruto." Neji hissed. They were about the same height while Naruto might have an inch, Neji was slightly more muscular. "She does not belong with you."

Hinata gently gripped the back of Naruto's shirt trying to stop him from ripping her cousin's head off from his body. Tenten was desperately trying to hang onto Neji's arm while she was trying to get herself between her man and Naruto. "Neji get a grip will you already!"

"Don't get in this Tenten." Neji warned her.

Tenten immediately let go of him. "Get in what Neji, business that is neither yours or mine?" She crossed her arms across her chest while she shifted all her weight to one foot.

Neji knew this pose. This was Tenten's oh just push my buttons a little bit further and see what happens pose. "Ten,"

"Don't you dare Ten me Neji." Tenten raised her voice. "If Hinata wants to be with Naruto-san then let her be with Naruto-san. Do you really think Lee was happy when we first started out as a couple? No, he said you were to cold for me; and look at us now?"

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata tried to stop everyone from arguing.

"Hinata-chan, do you care for Naruto-san?" Tenten asked rather bluntly. Hinata nodded her head twice in two small motions. Tenten then turned to Naruto, "Do you love Hinata-chan."

Naruto looked back at the violet haired kunoichi he was shielding from danger. "More than anyone else."

"More than Sakura?"

Naruto nodded, "More than Sakura-chan. But that doesn't mean I don't love her like a sister. Its just..."

Tenten cut him off by turning back to Neji. "Why can't that be enough for you?"

"He's not,"

"He's not what Neji?

"Yeah Neji," Naruto didn't like not having a voice in this mess.

"Everyone stop!" Hinata stated firmly which caused everyone to turn and look at the violet haired girl. "Please don't fight. Nii-san, please don't be angry because I left the clan. You just have Hanabi-chan to worry about now. I didn't just leave because of Naruto Nii-san, I was not happy. I've never been happy in the clan. I am now. Please Neji-nii-san, all I want is to be happy."

Neji looked at his young cousin with a torn heart. He had a duty to his clan to bring the heiress back and letting his cousin have her happiness. "Are you happy with him?"

"Exc..cu..cuse me?" Hinata stuttered.

"Does Uzumaki make you happy?" Neji repeated.

Hinata nodded her head while she clung to Naruto's side even more. Said hyperactive blonde was attempting to look intimidating in front of Neji as he wrapped his arm around his woman.

Neji looked over to his own fiancee, whose own pissed face watched his wondering what he was going to do next.

Tenten: By god if you don't let her have her happiness Neji your future is looking to be a rather boring one.

Neji: You wouldn't dare back out now!

Tenten: No, I wouldn't. I can, however, conveniently disappear when your nightly cravings come around.

Neji: ...

Tenten: And your mid morning snacks.

Neji: ...

Tenten: And your midnight...

Neji: So I don't get my happiness if she doesn't get hers? Is that what the choices are?

Tenten nodded urging him to do the right thing and Neji gave her his evilest glare to date. Tenten smirked much enjoying the new found sway she had with her lover. It could come in handy later.

"Naruto, if you break her heart or if something bad happens to her. You won't live another day."

Naruto looked Neji right in the eye. "If I let anything happen to her, I throw myself in your path on purpose."

"Are you guys done fighting yet?" Ino asked leaning into Shikamaru's chest. "You guys and be rather loud so early in the morning."

Shikamaru let out a small chuckle knowing that she had been just as loud earlier. Ino shoved her elbow in his gut. "Where is Sakura?" Ino asked looking around. "I thought she was supposed to be going on this mission as well?"

"Well..." Naruto started with a smirk on his face. "You might want to watch your head when you walk in the door."

* * *

**Well did you like it?**

**I'm trying to show two sides to both Shikamaru and Ino. The side when their alone together, and the side when they're out in public. Like Shikaku said, how a woman is always gentle around the man she loves. I'm trying to make that work with Ino and Shikamaru. I'm a bit of a sucker for the romantic stuff so I apologize if Shikamaru seems too soft around Ino.**

**Also I hope people are beginning to see how the fluffy stuff is going to tie into one another. Yes there is a reason I write it other than for my own amusement. I understand too much can be annoying but there is a rhyme and reason for almost everything.**

**Please remember to review to tell me what you liked or what you didn't.**


	12. The Heart's Stories

**Author: AngelFace23147**

**Story: Forced**

**Chapter: 12**

**Main Pairing: Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino**

**Side Pairs: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura, Gemna & Shizune, Kakashi & Anko**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters for full disclaimer but I don't own anything Naruto**

**Warning: I have a sailors mouth**

**Notes: I am really really sorry for taking too long. I had a writers block and nothing seemed to be any good. I'm actually still not sure about this one. I don't think its the most interesting one a posted so I tried to make it funny. Key word here is tried. Also please excuse any gramatical errors that you find. **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Earlier that night:**

"That's not good enough Tsunade-hime." The male elder hissed.

"They'll be living together. I'm sure that will be punishment enough for the both of them." Tsunade waved both of them off.

"The Uchiha clan has too great a reputation to be disgraced in such a way."

"Had," Shizune muttered under her breath earning her a glare from the two elders and the only living Uchiha left. At least, until Sakura gives birth to her little Uchiha.

"We will not see the Kunoichi of this village degraded in such a way." The female elder said once again. "How will the village be portrayed if Haruno walks around the village known as the whore to Uchiha Itachi?"

"I am not a whore!" Sakura said in defense once again. She did nothing more than any other kunoichi would have done in her position. "I highly doubt it is _my_ reputation you are concerned with."

"That still does not erase the fact that you are with an Uchiha child. You had been enamored with Sasuke before. It should not be hard to replicate those feelings." The male elder said once again.

"That was years ago!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No," Sasuke spoke at the same time Sakura did.

Each gave the other a harsh glare. "I refuse to live with the woman who fucked my brother."

"I refuse to live with the _little_brother of the man I fucked." Sakura countered earning another Uchiha glare. He still didn't like being called little. She made a mental note to remember that.

"Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi gave both of his former students a stern look I don't think the elders were talking about _just_ living together."

Sakura looked from her sensei, to her shishou, back to her sensei. Of course she knew what they were implying. They wanted her to be the Lady Uchiha. They wanted her to buckle down and take the last name of Uchiha because she was carrying an Uchiha child and it would be disgraceful if she was pregnant without a husband.

"Hell no!" Sakura screamed.

"Does your mouth ever stop?"

"Does your ego ever deflate?"

Sasuke's only response was, "Hn"

"Oh no," Sakura began to advance on him. "You will not _hn_ me!"

"Hn" Sasuke gave a smirk, lifting the corner of his mouth in one crease along with it. Sakura's mind flashed back to Itachi's for a moment and was forced to take a step back. Sasuke saw her movement and caught her wrists pulling her back towards his body. "And you think you can be Lady Uchiha?"

"I am not the girl you knew." Sakura hissed pulling to get away. Sasuke only pulled her closer not really caring if there were five other people in the same room.

He leaned in closer. The breeze of his breath parted two ways over her nose. "You haven't changed Sakura."

"No," Sakura stumbled to cope with the intensity of the stare Sasuke was now giving her. No, _you_haven't Sasuke."

"Haven't I?" Sasuke

"I'm not the one being stubborn."

"I'm not the one raising my voice beyond the necessary level." Sasuke pointed out.

"Ha!" Sakura through her head back to let out a small laugh, "I'm sure you would react differently if you knew what they were talking about." Sakura turned to give him her own dirty look.

The look disappeared quickly though because for the first time in a long time she got a good look at her former teammate. Sasuke's face looked much older than his years. He looked so much like Itachi yet so different. Itachi was so harsh, the angles on his face were much more defined than on Sasuke's but they still had that boyish charm that she had fallen in love with so many years ago. For years she had fought to let him go. Sai's presence in her life helped but she would never confess that to anyone but Naruto because she knew he felt the same way.

But this boy; no, she could not call him a boy he had seen too much to called a boy. She refused to call him a man. A man would not have went behind her back. A man would not have broken her heart. A man would not be acting like a baby when the woman he rejected moved on to another man.

Even if that other man was his brother.

"You bedded one Uchiha, what makes the difference between me and my brother?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura gapped at him. "You? You set this whole thing up. You tipped the elders off. You pushed for this?"

Sasuke said nothing.

Just gave her a smirk.

"Sakura," Kakashi warned as the full brunt of her anger began to boil over.

"No let her go." Tsunade waved off Kakashi before giving a harsh smile towards the elder. "Let her demonstrate what happens when anyone pisses off someone with perfect chakra control."

"There is nothing that she can do to me." Sasuke said pulling himself to his full height. He was at least a head taller than Sakura if not more. He was easily over six feet tall, wider than her, and probably faster than her.

His downfall would be that he was cocky. Always believing he was the best at everything. So as he was trying his best to intimidate her Sakura charged her left fist full of chakra and just as that smirk went to reappear on his face her fist connected with his forehead.

Well it connected with his hand which he was able to absorb the blunt of her punch. It did not stop him from tumbling back over the furniture and into the wall behind him.

"Haruno!" The elders yelled. Both stood completely

"Shut the hell up." Sakura raised her fists towards them as well. "I will not under any circumstances marry Sasuke because you want the Uchiha clan to be whole once again. You may have been able to persuade Itachi, but you will never be able to play with me the way you did with him."

And with that Sakura turned sweetly to her sensei with a hand on her forehead. All this yelling and anger was seriously taking a toll on her body. Just from that she felt weak and unable to think clearly. "Kakashi?"

"Come here Sakura-chan." Kakashi held out his arms for the girl as she staggered into them. "Tsunade I believe you have reduced Sakura's work load for the next few months."

"She is to stay in the village until I give permission otherwise." Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Make sure she does Hatake."

Kakashi nodded and left through the nearest window with Sakura lightly grasping his clothing for the smallest amount of support. Sasuke watched his former sensei go with a sneer on his face.

"Tsunade!"

"I have given my consent that Sasuke will be given leave to stay in her house, but do not ask me to force her into a marriage against her will. You all seen how well that worked out with Ino and Shikamaru. I will not have this village's best medic ninja put under such a discomfort. She has enough to deal with between herself and her team. Do I make myself clear."

"We are not done with this." The male elder stated firmly.

"For tonight we are." Tsunade said firmly.

"Princess Tsunade Haruno Sakura is carrying the next generation of a clan that was a large part of the foundation of this village. That child will stay in this village."

"That child," Tsunade fought, "Is going to go where ever its mother wants it to. You have no control over that child and will never. Sakura is a very capable woman and will be able to care for her child as she sees fit." Her words left no room for another word to be said.

She took a breath and after whispering to Shizune returned to address the three others who were the center of her worse headache. "We are done. Now GET OUT!!!"

Sasuke was fare from done. He did not return to Konoha to be told he was not allowed to have her. Sakura could not escape him.

He came here to make her his; the way it was always meant to be. He was going to take her back from her brother, and was going to make sure she spent the rest of her years in his bed, bearing his children.

Just as they both had always dreamt.

But he never told a sole.

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Does Uzumaki make you happy?" Neji repeated._

_Hinata nodded her head while she clung to Naruto's side even more. Said hyperactive blonde was attempting to look intimidating in front of Neji as he wrapped his arm around his woman._

_Neji looked over to his own fiancee, whose own pissed face watched his wondering what he was going to do next._

_Tenten: By god if you don't let her have her happiness Neji your future is looking to be a rather boring one._

_Neji: You wouldn't dare back out now!_

_Tenten: No, I wouldn't. I can, however, conveniently disappear when your nightly cravings come around._

_Neji: ..._

_Tenten: And your mid morning snacks._

_Neji: ..._

_Tenten: And your midnight..._

_Neji: So I don't get my happiness if she doesn't get hers? Is that what the choices are?_

_Tenten nodded urging him to do the right thing and Neji gave her his evilest glare to date. Tenten smirked much enjoying the new found sway she had with her lover. It could come in handy later._

_"Naruto, if you break her heart or if something bad happens to her. You won't live another day."_

_Naruto looked Neji right in the eye. "If I let anything happen to her, I throw myself in your path on purpose."_

_"Are you guys done fighting yet?" Ino asked leaning into Shikamaru's chest. "You guys and be rather loud so early in the morning."_

_Shikamaru let out a small chuckle knowing that she had been just as loud earlier. Ino shoved her elbow in his gut. "Where is Sakura?" Ino asked looking around. "I thought she was supposed to be going on this mission as well?"_

"Well..." Naruto started with a smirk on his face. "You might want to watch your head when you walk in the door."

Ino took a long look at the other blonde before speaking. "No, could he really?"

"Jiraiya-sama said that Sasuke-san went to the village elders to force Sakura into wedlock because of some baby she's caring." Hinata said.

"Sakura is with child?" Tenten asked rather confused.

At that point everyone turned to Ino who flushed. What could she do now? She had sworn secrecy and hadn't told another sole about the fact that Sakura was indeed pregnant with Itachi's child. But now Sasuke was back and he was after Sakura and her baby. And Sasuke's attitude towards his brother was not anything to laugh about.

Fear ran down Ino's back. She did not want Sakura to have to fear him. Although a pregnant Sakura was no small thing to be messing with either, could it be possible that Sakura could handle Sasuke on her own?

"On her last mission Sakura had an unlucky turn of events and ended up getting pregnant. She still was able to complete the mission and return home safely."

"Safely?" Naruto started. "She was lucky to return home with her life!"

"Naruto, please don't make this any worse for her than it already is." Ino cried. As much as Sakura cared for Naruto, there were times that Ino just couldn't stand him. "How do you think she feels with Sasuke back in the village already? Don't you think the elders will be down her back faster than they were down yours!"

"Do you know how many other women he's killed?" Naruto tried again. "She should have never went on that mission to begin with. Those missions are crap anyway!"

The venom in Ino's voice increased tenfold. "I know much better than you think I do which men are the most dangerous to get close to during a Kunoichi mission. I have been out on more than Sakura and I have barely escaped with my own life once or twice."

"Those missions are much more important than you actually realize they are. They are discreate ways to eliminate troublemakers." Tenten pointed out. She had only completed one or two before her engagement to Neji. She still has to improvise on occation when a mission doesn't go as quite as they had planned.

Everyone went quiet after that. Shikamaru tightened his hold on his woman to calm her down. It worked easily and Ino took many long and deep breaths to regain control of emotions. "Naruto, we're all worried for Sakura. We don't want to create any more problems for her than she already has."

"Stupid Teme is the one who is going to be giving her problems." Naruto said rather loudly and animated. The hyperactive blonde then turned to the only other blonde in their group, "Ino?"

Ino was two steps ahead him. "I plan on making his life hell Naruto." A small evil laugh escaped her lips and Shikamaru realized that he was going to marry a woman just like his own mother after all.

Naruto grinned. He had no doubt that Ino would make it her top priority.

"Will one of you three please be so kind as to fill the rest of us in on what is going on?" Tenten asked reminding them that she, Neji and Hinata had no idea what was going on. "What kind of trouble is Sakura in?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru who gave a little shove to Ino, pushing her forward. Her crystal blue eyes shot him an uncertain glance. She had promised Sakura that she wouldn't tell. Shikamaru knew she did not want to tell but their group would want to know if Sasuke was giving trouble to Konoha's sweetheart than it was all their business. He gave Ino a smile and a nod, reassuring her that everything would be okay.

Ino turned to the other three and took a breath. "Sakura was sent to seduce Uchiha Itachi. It was a top secret solo mission given to her by Tsunade but when she came back… She found that she was with his child."

Hinata gripped Naruto for some extra support while Tenten and to regain her footing. "Does Sasuke know?"

Neji gave a small snort of laughter. He had not been phased but rather surprised that "From what Naruto had just told us I would think it would be a safe bet."

Ino nodded, "That's the reason he came back so soon."

"You think this is funny?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Neji shrugged. "I am sure I am not the only who wants to see the Uchiha's ass get kicked by the one girl he always used as a stepping stone." Shikamaru couldn't surpress the small smirk from creeping onto his own face.

"Enough gossip for now guys. I don't believe any of us wants hell from Temari if we arrive late." Shikamaru announced. "Check your supplies and make sure you have everything."

Neji, Naruto, Tenten and Hinata all nodded. Instantly their minds switched so that their total focus was on their journey ahead. It really was a remarkable transformation. Ino gave Shikamaru some time to check his own supplies before she pulled herself against his chest once again. His arms wound their way around her small frame once again.

This time, he didn't want to let her go. It wasn't that he didn't feel she'd be in danger in the village, he didn't want something with his parents or hers to come up that she'd have to deal with on her own.

"I'll come back to you." He whispered, dragging his hands down her arms. "Keep yourself out of trouble."

"Be safe." She whispered against his chest. Her light blue eyes holding back the tears, she knew it would get easier telling him good-bye after this. Everything always got easier after the first time.

Shikamaru left Ino with a kiss on the forehead and started out, but Ino caught his hand and pulled him back to her. "Is that really what your going to leave me with?"

Shikamaru smiled and leaned down to capture her lips. Shikamaru snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her towards himself. Ino knew he didn't want to do this in front of the rest of his team. She however, did not care what his team thought. Shikamaru would be leaving her and she wanted this last little bit of him before he went.

Shikamaru pulled away for a breath and Ino only tried to tug him back. "Troublesome woman."

"But I'm your troublesome woman." She said before kissing him one last time. "Tell Temari I wish her luck."

Shikamaru's smirk widened. Yeah Ino was being nice to her now. He let her go and headed towards the front gates soon followed by Neji and Tenten.

Naruto was the one who gave Ino one last looking; telling her that he was leaving Sakura in her hands. Ino did not smile, but nodded in return. Giving him a silent warning that he better watch Shikamaru's back. Naruto left running quickly to catch up with the rest of the group.

The secret pact between all 12 of them in the rookie group, they were all one big family.

They took care of each other.

* * *

**Later That Day**

It was a universally known fact that Suna was a three day journey from Konoha. Tsunade had been given money by the Kazekage so that their little groups to stay in villages along the way instead of sleeping on the ground. Which was rather genourous and Shikamaru planned on taking full advantage of the Kazekage's gift. He also would need the time to be able to figure out how to deal with Temari once he arrived in Suna.

What Shikamaru did not understand however, was why Naruto felt so compelled to arrive in Suna by the end of the first day.

They had not even been on the road for a half a day and the hyper active, orange clad ninja hopped around from one side of the road acting like a whinny child who did not want to take his nap. Hinata watched him babble on and on and never thought any less of Naruto.

For Shikamaru, it was easy to understand why Hinata would fall for Naruto. All you had to do was look at her background. She had so many expectations of her as the first born of the main branch. Naruto didn't seem to have a care in the world. Hinata felt as if she was letting everyone down, Naruto proved everyone wrong. He was loud and outgoing. She was quiet and reserved. Complete opposites of each other, yet they were meant to be together.

It was still a little early for spring to be coming around, but the weather was becoming increasingly more pleasant. The sun was just hanging above the horizon line but Shikamaru could easily recognize the part of woods he was in. They still had a long way to go before they were anywhere close to Suna's territory. Another days travel and they might be able to cut the travel time down a half a day.

That did not justify the headache that was slowly forming in Shikamaru's head. "Naruto, I would suggest you cease any actions you are partaking in or I will personally see that Sakura takes her anger out on your corpse."

Naruto stopped mid action. One foot up in they are and everything Tenten burst out laughing while Neji could not suppress the smirk that adorned his face. Hinata who was shocked quickly ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I'm sure Shikamaru was only kidding." She reassured him.

Naruto gave his cheesy grin and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah your just joking right Shikamaru?"

Neji flanked Shikamaru's right side and Tenten to Neji's right. All three strode causually past the two others. Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pants pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Nope," he said. Implying that he was not joking.

"Shikamaru-san!" Hinata cried softly.

"He he, don't' worry Hinata-chan." Naruto tried to calm his fretting beauty. "Sakura-chan can't do anything to me now that she hasn't done before."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried again.

Tenten chuckled from Neji's side. "He's probably right Hinata and honestly I would be more worried about Sasuke getting more brunt of her anger than Naruto."

Neji grunted. In his opinion Sasuke should be punished a lot more than just having to wait out her pregnancy. Sasuke was the last Uchiha and everything but that does not mean that they should have left him off that easy. Then again Neji wouldn't want to be around a pregnant and pissed off Sakura either. No man but a head strong Uchiha would even risk it.

"You guys should not make fun of Sakura." Hinata said again. She couldn't believe that Sakura of all people was carring Itachi's child. Sakura was so sweet and Itachi was made the symbol of anarchy. They were nothing alike.

"We're not," Tenten linked her arm with her soon to be cousin. "We're laughing at the irony that Sasuke pushed Sakura away for so many years and now he's so desperate to have her back. And you know that Sakura has a bit of a temper."

Hinata said nothing. And Tenten caught her distress. "Don't worry Hinata. Sakura probably has one of the greatest support systems in all of Konoha. Nobody will be taken care of as well as her."

"Are you sure Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sure Hinata." She smiled at the pale eyed girl. "She has all of us behind her. No Uchiha stands a chance!"

Neji overheard his fiancee and inwardly smiled. She was sounding like a Hyuuga already. Even if Sasuke would eventually make an Uchiha out of Sakura she would change that clan forever. Neji knew that. The elders would not stop until Sasuke and Sakura were joined at the head of the Uchiha clan. It would be a fight. One which Neji knew himself and Tenten would side with Sakura on, but give it five years or so and everything would have come to a full circle. Their group would be back together.

Naruto soon ran to catch up and walk along Hinata's open side. They continued down the path without much more said between any of them. Not in the uncomfortable way, the five man group just didn't have much to say to each other at that point.

Temari's wedding had no real impending danger around the event, but as ninja from Konoha they always had to be wary of the random group of rough ninja who wanted to divide the strong alliance between Konoha and Suna. They loved to dress up with headbands from the other country and attack at random. This made Shikamaru feel sorry for any who were seriously thinking of interfering with the wedding of the sister of the Kazekage. Any suck dishonor would bring only bad luck to the foolish person.

"Oy," Naruto suddenly began raising his voice once again. "I see the village! Let's go hurry your slow ass Hyuuga.

"Naruto you are offending three other shinobi on this team by calling them Hyuuga." Shikamaru said once again reaching into his vest to pull out his pack of cigarettes. "And my warning still stands Uzumaki."

"You really have that kind of pull with Sakura?" Neji asked Shikamaru in a soft voice.

Shikamaru took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled it slowly. "You'd be amazed what any woman will actually do for the people she cares for. So many men think that they are the ones protecting their women when in fact their women to more for their men then their men do for them."

"You don't know how far I would go for her." Neji turned to look at Tenten from the corner of his eye. "I don't know where I would be without her."

"And you don't know how far she would go for you?" Shikamaru challenged. "I just saw Ino blow up in my face because I was going to be gone two weeks and she wasn't there to watch my back. Just for this mission Neji."

"You really care for her?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru inhaled once again before flicking the cigarette to the side of the road. That was answer enough for the both of the. "Why do you think Sakura took the mission first hand? She knew she would have been going to Itachi, Tsunade would not have kept that from her. Yet she went anyway."

Neji had not thought of that before. Of course he did not often inquire Tenten how those missions worked and only got her in and out as fast as possible. But Sakura knew that Sasuke didn't like his elder brother. Another universally known fact. She was not sent to kill Itachi and he was too smart to let out any information to her.

"Neji," Shikamaru said in a particular low voice. One that Neji knew to mean that this next bit of conversation was not to go past them.

"Yes?"

"I have this sinking feeling that Ino is going to have three bridesmaids along in her party." Shikamaru began.

"I would be an honor." Neji cut him off. Shikamaru gave a smirk.

Naruto then decieded to make his voice known to the two other males in their group. "Shikamaru, I have just as much sway with Sakura as you do with Ino. Maybe I should tell Ino some of the thoughts you had about…"

Shikamaru had enough and immediately called out his shadow possession justu to stop Naruto in his tracks. "Tell Ino anything and you won't be able to create little Uzumaki brats with Hinata."

"You'd really do that to another man?" Naruto challenged with a laugh. That was not a threat any man would take lightly.

"No," Shikamaru stated. His dark eyes piercing into Naruto's blue orbs. "That's what Ino would do to you. Then I'd come after you for making my life hell."

* * *

"He's making my life hell Ino!" Sakura screamed once again and threw another star at one of the three targets in the training field. She was still tried from yesterday and did not truly feel like destroying half the training grounds. Yet she did need to get her anger out one way or another.

"I mean years ago the man leaves me on a bench. He joins up with one of the most disgusting missing nin Konoha has. He tries to take Naruto's life, and comes back here years later expecting that things will just go back to normal. That I'm just going to lay down and spread my legs and pop out little Sasuke Uchiha babies for him every nine months for the next decade!"

"I still can't believe the elders were on his side."

"I can." Sakura grumbled.

"How so?"

"The elders are all about tradition." Sakura began to explain rather exasperatedly. Now she was beginning to understand why Naruto disliked them and why Tsunade always drinked after talking with them. "The Uchihas are the embodiment of tradition; everything they did was old fashion. The Uchiha clan helped found Konoha and have always been a part of the village history. They detested change, and do what they are told no questions asked. Just about everything that the elders want out of a shinobi is an Uchiha."

Sakura remembered bits and pieces of what scrolls she had read and stories she had heard. But the most she had ever learned was from Itachi himself. She learned more in one night curled up next to him than she ever did on the field of battle. He had told her so much in so little after questioning the likes out of her. Almost like he wanted to squeeze a lifetime into one night; at least that is how she wanted to look at it.

It was still rather early in the evening but Sakura had just woken up from her late night rendezvous not but a couple of hours ago. Ino had stopped over not long afterwards and help her get something to eat before the two headed out to work out both their frustrations.

"I thought my life was bad Sakura, but this? This is something that I never would have thought would happen to any of us." Ino let loose a few of her own weapons. Each hit the target.

"Yeah don't rub it in." Sakura said.

Ino turned to look at her friend. "Sakura?"

"What." She stated with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Don't take that tone with me, forehead." Ino warned. "I understand what its like to be pissed at the world but that doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on the person that is trying to help you."

Sakura eyed her friend harshly and Ino returned the gaze. They stayed like that for a while not talking, each taking steady breaths. It was a competition in itself, yet that was how their relationship has always been like.

After another minute Sakura agreed with her best friend and apologized. "What is it that you wanted to say?"

"Let's go get dinner and then I'll tell you." Ino suggested with a smirk.

"Okay but you're paying."

"Actually I've been invited to a little girls night out that I will be needing a little… backup for." The smirk on her face grew even wider than before.

Sakura read her friend like a book. "I haven't talked with Yoshino and Ima in such a long time, it would be such a good idea to catch up again." Sakura raised her voice an octive in a completely fake girlie voice. But the truth is that Sakura was very interested to hear what Yoshino and Ima would say to her best friend while she was there.

Especially since the rumors surrounding Sakura just might be a little more interesting then Ino's wedding. Which Ino didn't mind.

"You know you could have asked me to come along earlier." Sakura pointed out. "I'm sure Yoshino could have a lot more fun talking with me than talking about her own son's wedding."

Ino's gaze shifted down to the ground and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She was thinking about him again. She never needed Sakura there because he was already there.

Watching out for her.

Taking care of her.

Shikamaru, no matter what would never let a thing harm her. And she wouldn't want anything to happen to him either. 'Be safe' she wished touching the ring on the third finger on her left hand.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura asked more seriously. It took a lot of something to shut Ino up.

"Shikamaru was there." She whispered.

"What?"

"Shikamaru," Ino repeated, "he was there."

Sakura smiled and gave Ino a small nudge. "You really love him don't you?"

Ino's eyes shifted up to the sky. It was turning dark and the sky was already two different shades of blue. "Yeah I do." She smiled knowing her life was going someplace she never had dreamed of before. Because she knew Shikamaru loved her back, even before all this she knew that he had to have cared for her beforehand.

She knew it was probably because they were on the same team. Having been around each other for so long, but in the world of shinobi where any moment on any mission could be your last she was glad that the elders tried to pair them up with someone they could learn to trust over the years so when it did become time that a shinobi or kunoichi wanted to find another they could start within their own team. Sakura could easily live happily with Naruto or with Sai or even Kakashi if he were younger.

Or Even Sasuke.

Oh yes, Ino knew despite Sakura's current distaste for him she cared. It was the reason she went to Itachi in the first place. She could try and fool the elders; she could try and fool Tsunade and Kakashi. She could yell and scream and eat as much ice cream as she wanted and be with any guy she wanted but the truth was that she wanted her knight in shining to hold her. She wanted Sasuke. Every other guy was only being compared to him.

Ino knew that's why Sakura went to Itachi, why she really went to Itachi anyway. It wasn't to spur Sasuke on. It was for her to see Sasuke's face while acts of love were being preformed. What she didn't realize was that Itachi was not Sasuke. Ino knew that from looking at the man. Itachi was from a different world than Sasuke, Itachi was on a different level than Sasuke.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ino was hesitant, Sakura caught it, and Ino regretted it. This is not the time and place she wanted to be talking about this.

"No."

"I didn't say it forehead." Ino defended in a high pitched voice.

"You thought it."

"Its not the same."

"Not much of a difference then Ino." Sakura mumbled. "Why does the world think that we should be together anyway?! We come from two completely different walks of life."

Ino couldn't take her rambling anymore. She was acting like a spoiled princess. But the moment she opened her mouth she remembered the chocolate strawberries that she and Sakura shared so many weeks ago. The night where Sakura convinced her that she and Shikamaru were supposed to be together. In fact, Sakura was acting the very same way that she had been acting. She was fighting Shikamaru because she didn't want to think that he could be the one for her.

"No forehead, there is no difference." Ino cried for once. "What makes this any different than myself and Shika? We were teammates with hardly anything in common who were being forced together by the elders. Does that sound about right?"

"You are knocked up by Shikamaru's brother?" Asked rather loudly as they stopped in the middle of the street.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh boo who! You knew very well what you were getting into. Now its about time you hunker down and tell the truth about why you gave yourself up to Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura starred at her friend. "You'd call me a whore?" She asked not out of disappointment but out of hurt. "Like the rest of them my best friend would call me a whore!"

Ino shook her head. "No, Haruno Sakura is anything but a whore." Ino looked her green eyed friend in the eye. Ino knew Sakura was no whore. If anything she would have that rep not Sakura. "But as a kunoichi I would only take that mission if I was suicial. I don't know why you did it forehead but I know your fighting Sasuke for Itachi just like I was fighting Shikamaru for Kiba."

Sakura paused. And Ino knew she was thinking about telling her, so Ino didn't press. Women keep secrets within their hearts that are sometimes take more to bring out then anyone could ever imagine.

Ino knew. That was something Shizune had taught her. Shizune manages not only her life but Tsunade's as well and is slowly getting involved with Gemna's.

Women don't have a natural intuition for nothing after all.

* * *

There was a reason Sakura accepted the mission, and that reason was to get Sasuke back home. Any way possible. But when she was with Itachi he would not let her out of his sight. His eyes watched her every movement even before he took her under his wing. Sakura had thought it would have been just a one time thing. But Itachi knew differently. If he was going to take time out of his life to give to this girl than it wasn't going to be just one night.

Not that Sakura was complaining. She walked by his side covered in his Akutski robes and was the envy of every girl on the street. For once she felt like she was actually wanted.

Sakura quickly found that he was very hot and cold. Itachi knew how to please a woman, that was obvious, but there were times when he was more concerned about pleasing himself. Which Sakura could really say nothing because she was basically there to please him. At first he would take her and slam her into the nearest wall or even a tree and fuck her till she could barely walk. Then there were the times when, in the after math, he would hold her gently to him and just talk to her. Well more like she would ask questions. He knew so much more than he actually let on and for those nights she didn't see him as some crazed murder.

Then came their last night. At least she had a feeling that it would be the last night she would be staying with him.

_Flashback:_

_They had went to a fancier hotel then every before. And while Kisami was drinking the night away Itachi pulled her back up the stairs. This is when he dropped the bomb on her. She would never forget the intimidation rolling off his voice as he told her to drop her henge because he wanted to fuck the infamous apprentice of the Hokage._

_Sakura knew she had no choice and with a hand single her emerald eyes were gazing right into his coal black eyes. Not quite as pitch black as Sasuke's were but still black. A smirk appeared on his face as his sharingan eyes trailed over her body. Sakura would always remember how his hands greedily his hands roamed her body. Grabbing at her breast and at her ass causing her body to arch into his even further. _

_And that was only in the hallway before the room he had rented for that night. "You came to me willingly kunoichi?"_

_Sakura's heart was beating so fast that she barely knew how to answer him. All that she could think about was that he knew. He knew who she was._

_When she gave no answer Itachi lifted her leg up, wrapped it around his waist with one hand and pushed her up against the wall with a little more force than actually needed. "Your answer kunoichi."_

_"I did," Sakura nodded closing her eyes and Itacihi's mouth leaned down to capture her mouth in one of his bruising kisses. This time she knew she was under him. She was going to be used hard just like she was sent to do. Sakura responded to him as best she could, trying to block out the pain at the same time. She was able to take his rough sex but this time, more than any of the others her life was on the line. His hot hands squeezed at her thigh while the free hand was locked at the back of her neck._

_"For my little brother?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened and Itachi left out a short, low toned laugh. "Yes kunoichi, I know of your connections with my little brother." He said diving back in for another bruising kiss. "What makes you think that I didn't know who you were all along _Haruno_?"_

_Sakura's breath was heavy, her heart was flying, and she did not know if the sweat forming from on her forehead was from the intense friction between their bodies or the fear that she might not make it through the night._

_Itachi's hand trailed up her thigh and she knew better than to move her leg from its current position. He was going to fuck her in the hallway. She knew it and if she didn't want to lose her life she would have to keep her mouth shut. Sakura's moved her own hands immediately towards his large shoulders. But after that they moved on their own. Sakura's mind could only recognize Itachi's dangerous aura._

_When they finally did get into the room Itachi backed off while Sakura tried to ease away the soreness as she watched his tired form move around the room. His movements were slow and careful but Sakura could not stop watching him. Each muscle moved in his body with every step he took. The intensity of his eyes was not so unlike Sasuke's but it was so much more at the same time. He truly was a beautiful man. _

_When Sakura first started feeling sure he would probably leave her alive he spoke to her with such a distance tone. "I am not my brother kunoichi." _

_His statement was simple. He was not his brother. Well obviously he was not two different people but Sakura knew he meant so much more. He was nothing like Sasuke. They were only bonded together by blood and it is that blood that had kept Itachi from killing Sasuke so many years ago. Itachi knew more than Sasuke about how the world worked. He knew what it was like to have such expectations over his head. Sakura was not a stupid girl and knew this fact._

_She watched him some more as he slowly stripped of his robe and shirt. Her own body reacted at the sight of Itachi's impressive work of art. He was a god among men. Sakura traveled towards Itachi's standing shirtless figure and slipped her arms around his torso so that her face was buried in between the back muscles. "You will never be Sasuke." She whispered._

_Itachi froze and Sakura knew thats what saved her life._

_"Why?" He asked turning his head to look at her through the corner of his eye._

_Sakura swallowed but she could not lie to this man even if she wanted. "To bring him home." She whispered._

_"Why?" He damanded again._

_This time Sakura was confused. "Elaborate please."_

_"Why did you stay?"_

_Sakura ran her hands along the planes of his back again, as she had done so many times before. "Why did you have me stay? Since you knew who I was."_

_"You dare ask me questions?" Itachi suddenly turned around on her._

_Sakura's eyes starred right into his. Sure she was shaking in her feet but she stood as still as stone. "I gave you your answer." She whispered._

_"Do you not fear me?"_

_"I'm terrified."_

_Itachi smirked. "A Konoha kunoichi no doubt."_

_"Till the day I die."_

_"Then tell me girl, why did you come to me? You are impressive to have lasted this long."_

_Sakura reached up to his face and stopped waiting for him to give her some sign. When he did not move she pushed her hand through his hair. "I thought you just might be as lost as I am. Not like you would have remembered me."_

_Itachi cupped the side of her face, running his thumb under her eyes. Starring her in the eyes all the while. His other hand caught her waist and pulled her closer making it easier for him to press his lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss, one that Sakura would have never guessed he was capable of. And it didn't last long. "You will have my child Sakura."_

_Her eyes widened. Did he just say what he think he said._

_"Itachi?"_

_"They have always wondered why those who have been with me never make it past one week." He mussed kissing her again._

_"Itachi," Sakura tried once again as he backed her up into the bed. "I'm in no place to have a child."_

_He laughed. "Tsunade will take care of you. They will be glad to have the Uchihas back in Konoha."_

_"Itachi, I" _

_"You are a strong woman. I won't be there all the time to watch over you Sakura. Its the price you will have to pay as Lady Uchiha."_

_"Lady Uchiha?" Sakura stumbled over the idea of being one of the most influential women in Konoha. "Itachi I'm not even married. I am not in any point in my career to have a child or any family."_

_"Sakura, you already have conceved."_

_Blank stare. "No," her voice was barely heard._

* * *

"He gave this child to me Ino," Sakura confessed putting her hand on her stomach. "He didn't kill me because of the child. He gave me my life, this child, a family, and he gave me the spot of Lady Uchiha all by staying with him that last night. I'm not going to throw away that generosity."

"Last night?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

Sakura smiled and Ino was immediately jealous. She had only had one night with Shikamaru. Oh what he was in for when he got home. She had been sent to Kabuto and he couldn't even last more than one night.

But one thing was sure. She'd be having a talk with Sasuke sometime in the near future. In the very near future because she knew Sasuke would be in the hospital for his physical that afternoon. And Yoshino wouldn't mind pushing back their lunch, she always eats later than everyone else does anyway.

"Sakura I think I left my clothes in Shika's appartment." Ino said suddenly. She was actually adorned in his cargo pants.

Sakura's eyes immediately went wide. Ino had not told her what exactly had happened between Shikamaru and herself but that doesn't mean she could make it out to be worse than it actually was. "Ino, do you know what Yoshino will do to you?" Sakura quickly asked.

"I don't really know," Actually Ino had a pretty good idea that Yoshino would be jumping for joy if she and Shika really did sleep together. "And I don't really want to find out." Ino added.

"I'll go ahead to visit Shikaku and Yoshino." Sakura said. "I'll stall as long as I can but you get your but back there as soon as possible."

Plan set. Ino nodded and immediately took off for the direction of Shikamaru's house. Then the moment she was out of range Ino made a b line for the hospital. She did not have as much power in the hospital as Tsunade or Shizune or even Sakura, but she was well known and the newer nurses often did not question her. She had that kind of influence over them; most likely because of her personality.

Thank the heavens she took after her father.

It took a good ten minutes to get to the hospital and then another to find a nurse willing enough to fess up the location of the Uchiha. Then to actually get into the room took another good bit of talking. So by the time she entered the room Sasuke was well aware that Ino was coming for him. And he knew that she had no intention of giving him the physical. Ino smiled like she did at any other patient and placed the clip board before him.

"Here's the deal." she said point blank. "We can sit here for hours and go through all this," she lifted page after page of blank questions and spots for notations. Sasuke lifted his nose at this thought but was rather interested to hear what he would have to do in order to not to be put through this.

"Or," Ino took the clip board away. "I can be nice and just fill out what I know is wrong with you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Ino was always a cleaver girl, just to loud for his taste. He wondered if Shikamaru was banging her yet or not.

"All you have to do is sit here for about twenty minutes and have a little chat with me." Ino smiled and silence passed between them.

Sasuke grunted a few times and raised eyebrow after eyebrow indicating that he wanted to know more. She however would not answer to them as Sakura would have. "A conversation?"

Ino sprung to life once again. "Yes, Sasuke-kun, a conversation on a topic that we seem to have in common at this moment."

Again with the silence and Sasuke knew that this woman would always get on his nerves no matter how old they were. "Sakura?"

"Very good. Now you tell me what the hell you want with her?"

"Hn," Sasuke turned away. He did not have to answer anything about her. His business was his business.

Ino sighed and pulled the pen out of the clipboard. "When was the last time you had an erection?"

Sasuke whirled around once again to see Ino not phased one bit. Every bit of his muscular body was tightened and ready to pounce on her if need be. Ino knew being Sakura's best friend that would not be good for him to do such a thing so she could push her buttons.

And he couldn't do a damn thing about it. "Uchiha answer the question so we can continue. And please elaborate on the time and place if you would." She secretly loved teasing men like this.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"When you were with the homosexual freak." Ino smiled and made a note on the paper. "I never knew you swung that way Uchiha. Yet with the fixation you had with your elder brother it doesn't surprise me. I'm guessing he was the one sucking on your dick."

"No," he stated firmly.

"You were sucking on his." Ino nodded and made corrections on the clipboard. "Are you still a vergin? If not how many partners of each sex have you had relations with?" Ino moved onto the next question. "If you could elaborate once again Uchiha."

Sasuke made his anger known. "What do you want Ino?"

"For you to answer the question." Ino gave him just as harsh a stare.

He remained silent. "I'm guessing Orochimaru wanted a three way with Kabuto so I'm guessing a minimum of two. Alright Sasuke," Ino stood. "Time for the examination of your genitals." She moved forward towards the wide-eyed Uchiha who backed away.

"No," Sasuke warned.

"Your the one making this difficult Sasuke. All I want to do is talk." Ino smiled, "Don't be afraid, not every man is as large as they think they are." Shikamaru being the one exectption.

Sasuke's death glare lasted much longer than Ino would have ever hoped. Unlike Sakura, she did not have immunity to it and was honestly a little bit frightened by the Uchiha. "Sakura is mine."

"Sakura is a free woman." Ino crossed her arms.

"No," Sasuke stated. "Sakura was always mine. They knew that, they all did."

"They?"

"Nara, Inuzuka, Hyuuga and even Naruto." Sasuke sneered. "They all stayed away from her."

Ino didn't want to hear about some claim that he had on her best friend. "You left her Sasuke."

"I came back for her." Sasuke spat, eyes flaring like fire around the room until they settled on the window. "She's mine. She has always been mine."

It was then Ino saw what Sasuke meant. Sakura was the girl who gave him time of day even when he was at his lowest point. He wanted her to give that care to him again. It was something that he must have kept secret inside of him for the longest time. A secret that Sakura herself might have never known and yet it was the sweetest thing that Ino could have possibly heard out of his mouth at that time. Well inferred from his mouth anyway.

All of that did still not make up for the fact that the Uchiha was so sociably incapacitated that he had no idea how to get back into favor with Sakura. But to get into favor with Sakura, he had to get back into favor with her friends. Which for Sasuke would be much harder than speaking two words. Ino rolled her eyes. At least she wasn't going to be board these two weeks. Between working with him and trying to calm Sakura down would take some work.

"No, she is not yours. Right now she's Gaara's." Sasuke's anger began to start up once again. Ino knew now why she was never set to be on the same team as Sasuke and Naruto. Ino was not as patient as Sakura was and could never handle his off and on, hot and cold mood swings. "But as much as we all like Gaara, we know that she was always meant to be an Uchiha."

Ino paused, "However, we alone can only influence her so much Sasuke. You have to drop this possessive attitude of yours and realize that she is not just some female that you can use for your own advantage. Sakura is a woman, a woman with a career and above else she is a person with her own thoughts, her own feelings, and her own opinions." Even if those feelings are greatly enhanced due to the growing childing in her. "You need to realize this because the sooner you respect her as a person and not as a thing the sooner you will be able to really call her yours."

Sasuke absorbed every word Ino spoke. This woman was trying to help him and Sakura. He was not going to toss her aside while words were coming out of her mouth. Even if he didn't like all the demoting she did of him.

Not like he really cared.

He only wanted Sakura.

So he could have his family back.

Ino knew he understood that she was there to help him get Sakura back. "If you hurt her,"

"I won't."

"Your promises mean shit to everyone here Sasuke." Ino retorted. "If you hurt her I won't be the only one down your back."

All Sasuke could think was that he'd be dead before he let another man touch her.

"Yamanaka!" Shizune's voice rang out throughout the hospital. "I know your here, speak up already."

"What is it Shizune?" Ino called her eyes not drifting from Sasuke's form. the honest truth was that she didn't trust him. In plain truth she thought Sakura deserved so much better than the last Uchiha scum but this is the man she wanted and Ino would do what it takes to make her friends happy.

The door flew off its hinges as Tsunade and Shizune both entered the room with Kakashi and Sai not to far behind. "Where is she?" Tsunade demanded.

"Who Sakura?"

"Ino you were the last person to see her." Kakashi explain with a more natural tone than the rest of them. "What are you doing here?"

Ino handed the physical form to Shizune. She knew Sasuke was underweight and he had malnutrition from the time he spent with Orochimaru. Time on the road doesn't really help either when it comes to trying to stay healthy. So it did not take long for her to actually fill out the physical form and play with his mind at the same time. It was good to have the upperhand.

"Sakura and I were supposed to have a dinner with Yoshino-san and my mother. She was supposed to be over there now." Ino said looking at their faces. All but Sai bore the same expression of concern.

"Kakashi," Sasuke sneered. "Where is she?"

Tsunade put a hand to her forehead. "Sakura, we are guessing, ran after the party that left earlier."

Ino's blue eyes widened. "She's going to the Kazekage."

No one said a word. Ino's body filled with worry. By now the news of her condition had to have slipped through some circles. She highly doubted that Sasuke could have kept his mouth shut let alone Kisame. Even the fact that she traveled freely with Itachi and was still alive would place her as a target. Then the fact that she was pregnant! How could she be so stupid. "How long ago?"

"Up to an hour." Shizune answered. Had she really been there that long? Ino mentally kicked her own ass for leaving her friend alone when she was pissed and hormonal. How could she be so stupid.

"I'm going."

And the room went silent.

* * *

**Once again I'm really really really sorry for the late up date. I hit a really bad writers block because I did not know in what direction i wanted to put Shikamaru and Ino now that they are not going to be together. My other biggest worry was that this chapter wouldn't focus on Shikamaru and Ino as much. I'm trying to blend all three of them together and I think this one focused a little too much on the other couples instead of just Ino and Shikamaru. But I'm trying to show how all of them interact with one another in their circle of friends. Once again I'm not sure if it worked but its just something that I'm trying out.**

**I also didn't want Ino and Shikamaru to dwell on the fact that they are not going to be beside one another for a period of time. I want to show that they understand that being apart comes with their job and is something they are going to have to get used to. Yet then again, absence makes the heart grow fonder.**

**Once again thank you all for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**Yes, I dont know if everything is working unless I hear what my readers think.**

**Thank you!!**

**Angel**


	13. The Hunt

**

* * *

**

Author: Angelface23147

**Story: Forced**

**Chapter: 13**

**Main Paring: Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino**

**Side Parings: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga, Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura, Gemna & Shizune, Kakashi & Anko, Jiraiya & Tsunade, Temari & OC.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one for full disclaimer; but basically I don't own anything Naruto.**

**Warning: There is offensive language in this chapter.**

**Notes: Again I'm sooo sorry that this one didn't get up any sooner than it this. There really isn't any excuse i can give that explain me getting this up so late. I am sorry for making everyone wait it was unfair to me to do. Therefore this is a formal warning that im not sure how often i'll update. I'm shooting for once a month.**

* * *

**---xXx---**

**_Here's a little something out of my norm:_**

_"Love cannot endure indifference. It needs to be wanted. Like a lamp, it needs to be fed out of the oil of another's heart, or its flame burns low."_ --

---Henry Ward Beecher

**---xXx---**

* * *

**---xXx---**

"I don't give a flying fuck!" Ino screamed in the middle of the clearing.

She was so tired of these guys just letting Sasuke get away with whatever he wanted because he was the last surviving male of the Uchiha clan. One very attractive man, with a very powerful Uchiha bloodline that will probably pass his sharingan to any children he was to have thus restoring the pride and glory of the village to what it once was generations ago. That wasn't fair to the rest of the shinobi who actually played by the rules.

And Ino wasn't a shinobi to just sit back and take it.

Especially when those closest to her have been hurt by this so called privaliged Uchiha.

"Ino," Sai tried to calm the blonde down.

"You didn't see her when he left Sai," Ino said turning to him.

Sakura was an absolute mess but always was good about it and keeping her head up high. Never showing any weakness in public until the day that Naruto left her as well. Ino didn't comprehend how Sakura could only think about training all the time.

There had been times when Ino had to literally wash and dress Sakura to take her out for a night on the town.

"Ino-chan," Kakashi tried his hand at calming her down.

"Don't you 'Ino' me either Kakashi-sempai," Ino turned on the team's senior member before he could even finish his sentence. "Sasuke's being nothing more than a ridiculous jackass and you know it! You know exactly what he's like yet you give him slack anyway."

"Ino, as a shinobi, you have to try and understand," Kakashi tried again.

"Understand what?" she challenged. "What more is there about- _him _to understand?

They were just at the border between the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire. They being Sai, Ino, Kakashi and to Ino's dismay, Sasuke; after much persistence Tsunade had allowed him to go under the condition if he did anything rational or deviated from Kakashi's orders than he would be put to death.

**---xXx---**

_**Two Days Earlier:**_

_"I'm going."_

_"No," Tsunade shook her head, _

_"I'm going," Sasuke repeated slowly his words. _

_Tsunade new the boy did not like repeating himself. She, like Sasuke, did not like repeating herself like"You're a flight risk Uchiha. You will not leave the village. You will remain inside these walls until your sentence is up."_

_"Do you have problems hearing?" Sasuke asked and even Ino knew not to challenge him. His sharingan was up and running and he meant business._

_Tsunade was not impressed with a spoiled Uchiha brat, however, many times he talked back. "You're family does not control this village boy." Tsunade's amber eyes sharpened. "You will watch your tongue around me boy."_

_Kakashi decided to pitch in his two cents before things started to get really ugly, "Tsunade-sama if I may-"_

_"Kakashi, I had specifically asked that you watch after that girl and now she's running through the woods, carrying a controversial child, all by herself." Tsunade snapped._

_"Sasuke obviously has a desire to go after Sakura; why not let him prove his worth by going after her. His devotion to the village could be tested by the retrieval of one of the villages most valuable kunoichi."_

_"Hell no!" Ino yelled. "Sakura left because of the sudden involvement by Sasuke in her personal life."_

_She knew her friend, she knew Sakura was a strong person, but when it comes to others Sakura could only do so much on her own. She valued that second opinion; it was part of the reason Sakura had so many friends. Sakura had a way of making people feel needed. Sometimes that was the greats thing a friend could do._

_"So what do you suggest Yamanaka?" Tsunade asked._

_"Let Kakashi, Sai and myself go out and at least track her down," Ino suggested._

_"You're not going to bring her back?"_

_Ino shook her head, "Sakura knows that we're going to be coming after her. She's not going to let anyone near her if she thinks we're out to stop her." Ino then turned to gesture towards Sasuke, "especially him."_

_Tsunade put a hand on her head and was silent for two minutes before she finally came to her conclusion. "Kakashi, you will take Ino, Sai and the Uchiha; your objective is to intersept and find out Sakura's motives before escorting her safely to Suna. From that point you will entrust her safety into Naruto's hands and explain the situation to the Kazekage before returning to Konoha."_

_"Tsunade!" Ino exclaimed in disbelief while Kakashi just nodded his head in understanding._

_"Ino inform Said of the mission. We will assemble at the gates in one hour."_

_"What about him?" _

_Kakashi looked at Ino and nonverbally explained how he was going to be in charge of Sasuke and would make sure he behaved. Ino just hoped Kakashi would use that authorization to kill and not favor the Uchiha like Sakura said he did. Yet, Kakashi was just has fed up with Sasuke as Naruto, Sakura and everyone else of the rookie group. _

_But Ino still wanted to know one more thing before she left._

_"For that she needed to turn to Tsunade, "Do I have permission?"_

_Tsunade smirked, "Only if you get that ass moving Yamanaka."_

_Ino nodded and puffed herself away._

**---xXx---**

_**In Present Time:**_

Sasuke had insisted in the smallest number of words possible that he was going on the mission whether Ino liked it or not.

Ino of course was outraged. Sasuke was the reason Sakura was running away from Sasuke. He came back just expecting Sakura to be the same love stricken girl she was the night he left her. Sasuke was nothing but a trouble cannon waiting for a reason to fire. He was given a powerful girl by his birth-right and with that birth-right came a very short temper.

A temper he did not know how to control.

So when Tsunade had allowed Sasuke and Ino both to go, Ino was more than a little ticked off.

Not that Sasuke was thrilled about having to work with an ex-fan girl and some homo artist freak. He was not there for them though; he needed to make sure Sakura was safe. Naruto was not with her; Kakashi was not looking out over her; so he had to make sure himself that not a single person laid an eye with an interest to harm on his Sakura

He had to keep her safe in his own way, by his rules, in his manor. Because he could not lose Sakura; if he did Sasuke, himself would be lost.

"I will talk to her," Sasuke stated like he was giving no other options. "She is-"

"I sear if you finish that sentence," Ino's blue eyes flashed with anger. There was no level of control in her voice. "Sakura is not yours anymore dumbass."

"Beautiful," Sai tried to calm her temper down.

"Ino," Kakashi warned again.

"No, I will not calm down!" Ino turned on him now. "He's not above this Kakashi-sempai. She is a full grown desirable woman. One man cannot lay a claim on her like she's an imamate object. Sakura has the free will to do whatever the hell she wants and guess what Uchiha, she gets to chose who she wants to do it with. And there isn't a goddamn thing any little fucker like you can do about it."

"Ino there really isn't any need for that kind of language.

The blue eyed beauty laughed, "You should have been there when Sakura said it then Kakashi-sempai."

Sasuke did not like being challenged. Especially from a person he considered to be second rate. Ino saw the lack of interest behind Sasuke's dark eyes. She was Konoha's best under cover agent. She knew how to read even the most difficult people.

Ino was not a stranger to the Uchiha's life. She may not have been directly involved directly but she got the whole story second hand directly from Sakura. So she had a pretty good idea what exactly would to say to get under his skin.

"What makes you think she'd settle for second hand Uchiha, after she's already tasted the _prime meat _of the clan?"

That was the breaking point for Sasuke. He was not his brother and never would be. Because he, unlike his brother wouldn't leave Sakura to fend for herself.

Ino, likewise, was not Sakura, but Ino was Sakura's best friend and by that fact alone Ino knew she would look out for her best friend no matter what happened in either of their lives.

"Both of you stop it right now," Sai quickly drew ropes around the two heated ninja.

Throughout this whole trip the both of them had bickered and argued and made jibes towards the other's character. Quite frankly after twenty straight hours of chasing his head strong female teammate, Sai was tired of hearing what they thought was best for Sakura when the only person who could really know that was Sakura.

If he learned anything about Sakura over his time with her it would be to never attempt to predict what she was going to do; because Sakura, and Naruto for that matter, have this funny little habit of doing the unexpected the moment you never expect them to.

So in Sai's boldest opinion, they were wasting their breath.

"Let Sakura chose the life she watns to live, while you focus on preserving that life and living your own," Sai suggested. "That would be the way Sakura would treat your problems."

Both Ino and Sasuke glared harshly at Sai before turning to glare at one another for doing the same action at the same time.

Kakashi placed a hand on his newest challenge's shoulder, "You do have a good point there Sai."

"Why did she do it?" Sai asked knowing that none of this would even have happened if she didn't go on that stupid mission to begin with. Yes, Ino had filled him in on the misison's details by the time they end of the hour grace period he was filled in on every little gossip detail that Ino had to offer.

Sai looked up towards the smiling masked man. "Sakura is so many things to so many people it is almost impossible for Sakura to keep up with them all the time."

"How does she fit with the asshole's brother?" Sai asked.

"Think about it for a day or two. See it as they would instead of thinking about their reputations."

**---xXx---**

* * *

**---xXx---**

Temari

5' 4" and 21 years of a very quick tongue, attitude and ulterior motives; all hidden beneath the allure of her green eyes, the softness of her voice, the curves hidden beneath those layers of clothing and mesh.

And she just happened to be there, at the gates, waiting for them. Shikamaru could make out her form easily. He's had years of practice, picking out that form among dozens of others.

"Great," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He did not want, nor was expecting her to want to talk to him anymore than she would have to.

Their relationship didn't end on a good note.

Shikamaru had loved her. He endured the distance, politics, and her over protective bothers just to be with her.

To repay him, she went and dumped him on the day he was going to purpose to her. Not only that, but she dumped him for a Suna jounin that was seven years her elder. One that she had met during a long term mission she went on right after Shikamaru had told her that he had loved her. But this elder man confused the hell out of Shikamaru, because he was technically younger than she. If Temari was into older guys than why lead him on for so long?

If heartbreak wasn't enough, Naruto told him, by accident, that her brothers trusted this guy better more than Shikamaru.

For some reason, her betrayal did not hurt as much as he thought because for some odd reason he just wanted Temari to be happy. Whether her happiness lie with him or not, Shikamaru did not care, as long as she was indeed happy.

"You did not think that Subaka no Temari would not be thrilled to have us for her wedding day? Neji asked. He too was very well aware of Temari's boisterous character.

"Not from the moment we were in sight," Shikamaru restrained himself from pulling out his pack and lighting up right then and there.

"Can't we move any faster?" Naruto whined.

"Suna is right there Naruto," Tenten said in disbelief.

"Exactly!" they hyper blonde was all but jumping out of his skin.

"I'm sure Gaara will be glad to receive you no matter when you arrive." Hinata reassured her blonde man.

"Gaara yes, Kankuro maybe not," Tenten pointed out as three figures, the point figure clad in clack with purple face paint and a giant basket on his back, was leading the other two towards their five man group.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan on your travels?" Kankuro asked.

Shikamaru sighed, Naruto was already bouncing off the walls when he had heard about Sakura's latest predicament. Then now for Naruto to think he was supposed to have seen his sister on his travels when Hinata had taken her place on the mission; meant to Naruto that Sakura was not where she should be.

Which in turn meant that Naruto did not know where she was.

All leading to the massive headache that Shikamaru knew he'd have as soon as Naruto figured that Sakura was not back in Konoha but instead was running through the woods all by alone. In her condition none the less.

"Why would we have seen Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

So then Shikamaru had three choices at this point: One he could tell Naruto, Sakura slipped out of Konoha, two he could wait for Naruto to figure it out, or three Shikamaru could delay the time it took for Naruto to find out.

"Neji, Tenten, go with Kankuro; aid him in any way he sees fit. Naruto and Hinata, we will be continuing on to Suna." Shikamaru nodded to the painted man signaling that Shikamaru understood the problem but did not want to alarm Naruto.

"Shikamaru," Naruto's eyes narrowed. Naruto knew Shikamaru knew something that he did not. Naruto also knew that this something that Shikamaru knew, but would not tell him, was something important; also that this something that Shikamaru knew, had to deal with Sakura. No matter how hard Naruto thought he just couldn't figure it out.

He just wasn't the thinker; that was always Sakura.

"Look, Naruto-kun," Hinata did not understand the silent alarm but knew she did not want Naruto losing his head. "I see Gaara-sama, he's waiting for us."

Shikamaru waited for Neji and Tenten to leave with Kankuro and his other men before turning to finally enter the large sand walls that served as the gates to Suna. Hinata was right, Gaara was there waiting for them to walk through the gates. They entered; Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru.

Gaara gave each a nod mentally counting their numbers and expressions. Shikamaru was more cautious of Gaara because his face, showed no emotion. His aura gave away that warning for others to stay away that Uchiha Sasuke wished he could have. Gaara was nothing like Sasuke; he did not want to be alone. He wanted those things that Sasuke rejected; he did not want to hurt people.

Unless some idiot gave him a reason to.

Yet Shikamaru's eyes did not linger on the Kazekage for long. As many times as he had heard females squealed over his good looks, Shikamaru did not swing that way. He preferred Ino's soft, toned, body to any males. Instead his classically trained eye found the feminine face of the Kazekage's elder sister. One of the deserts few blossomed flowers.

Temari's eyes seemed to remember Shikamaru's form as well. Her green eyes softened when she saw him. A small, gentle smile crossed her face… that would only last until she thought of something smart for her to comment on.

"Nara-san, Hinata-san, Naruto-kun," the Kazekage addressed their small group. Shikamaru's eyes glanced from Temari's set of green eyes to Gaara's jade ones.

"Neji and Tenten accompanied Kankuro to aid him in his search," Shikamaru explained, knowing what the red head was thinking.

"I am sure they will be able to do so," Gaara nodded.

Hinata then turned to Temari, "Tsunade-sama sends her apologizes in advance for this problem so close to your wedding." Hinata was a very smart and proper young woman. Tsunade was using her more recently, much like she did Shikamaru, for diplomatic encounters; the less hostile ones.

Temari's gentle smile widened, "Doesn't surprise me; Sakura's still is young enough to have some spark in her. What's a wedding without a complication or two anyway?"

"Would everyone please stop talking like I'm not in the room and tell me what the hell happened to my Sakura-chan!" Naruto raised his voice.

"Sakura was taken off the mission remember Naruto-kun," Hinata asked. Shikamaru gave a quick look to Gaara. The redhead seemed to be more receptive of Tsunade's strategist. Either way, both men braced themselves for what they knew would come.

Naruto nodded but still wore his blank expression on his face. The group remained quiet looking from one face to the other. Wondering which soul would be brave enough to tell him what Sakura had actually done. All five figures remained that way until Temari grew tired of the silence.

"Oh for heaven's sake," She threw her hands up in the air. "Sakura left Konoha, along, after your group and currently is somewhere on the three day path between Konoha and Suna."

Naruto blinked

Hinata bit her lip

Shikamaru hit his head. "Way to put it nicely Temari," he said.

"I agree," Gaara's eyes rolled.

"Well I didn't see any of you guys stepping up to tell him!" Temari defended herself.

"Sakura-chan is alone, in the woods, carrying my nefew, with no one there to guard her?" Naruto asked in alarm. He then turned to Shikamaru. "And you did not tell me this before."

"Chill Naruto this is the first time I am hearing of this too."

"I'm going after her," Naruto made up his mind.

"No," Shikamaru stated firmly.

"It's Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. "Tell me I can't look out for her is like telling me I can't look out for Hinata-chan; or telling Neji he can't defend Tenten or you Ino!"

After his small rant he quickly formed his hand seals for his shadow clone jutsu, he was topped by Shikamaru's shadow clone possession and Gaara's sand walls. "I do not want alarm raised in my village." The Kazekage warned Naruto harshly.

"Neji-niisan and Tenten-chan will be able to locate her and bring her here safely." Hinata said.

Shikamaru's mentally went over Naruto's example. He had compared neji and tenten, who were teammates, just like himself and Ino. Naruto also had made metnio of himself and Hinata, who were not teammates; thus suggesting that Naruto was referring to Neji and Tenten as a coule rather than teammates. This, in turn, would suggest Shikamaru and Ino were more than just teammates; that they were involved as something other than just teammates. What was worse was Temari was smart enough to figure all of that out too.

"Ino?" she asked in a low inquisitive voice. Shikamaru knew he was right.

The two girls had problems sharing him when they first met. Until Ino started dating Kiba, that allowed more time for him to spend with Temari, until that relationship ended suddenly.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said coolly. "You do remember her right?"

Temari laughed, "How could I forget?"

**---xXx---**

* * *

**---xXx---**

"Asshole!"

"Don't. Call. Me-"

"Oh I will call you an asshole all I fucking want." Ino halted their face paced movement to do what many would not dare to do.

Ino looked Sasuke right in the eye.

"Ino," Kakashi said suddenly, "Come here."

For every mission that Ino had led she must have followed under the command of another. Every inch of her body was trained to follow they orders of another without hesitation, without second thought. Naturally there were those from whom she'd take commands easier than others. Shikamaru and Asuma being the leading two; Kakashi was not far behind the previous and the Hokage followed him.

That would explain why her body moved a step and a half in the direction from which Kakashi spoke; it did not need a reason other than the fact that Kakashi was the leading member on the team. Ino made her body stop moving in that direction, however, when she realized that Kakashi was only trying once again to stop her tyrannical rants on Sasuke.

Once Ino got on one of her rants, she did not liked to be stopped. The words just kept coming out from her mouth and she could not stop them until the well of frustration building up inside of her ran dry.

"Ino," Kakashi ordered once again.

Ino's body wanted to move again, it wanted to leap right into action and land right next to Kakashi, to await orders. But she didn't, because she wasn't going to leave Sasuke with that stupid little smirk on his face that Ino would knew that he'd have hidden beneath the façade he was trying so desperately to hold onto.

Ino opened her mouth.

"Ino," Kakashi's voice was sharp. Very sharp, the one he used on Naruto all the time when he was pissed off.

Ino knew it well because Sakura told her about it all the time. And it was a voice that Ino did not want to hear the same reprimanding voice that Kakashi used on who could possibly be the biggest screwball in their generation, used on her. That would be the greater problem than not being able to finish her rant about Sasuke's stupidity.

So with a dirty glare Ino launched herself to the branch onto which Kakashi was keeping watch.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"You do realized Ino," he began calmly, "that we are trying to force an encounter with Sakura, not scare her away."

Ino knew what the mission entailed, but she didn't understand why Kakashi was reminding her about it. Sure she was being loud but Ino knew for a fact that Sakura's mind was already in Suna; just as Ino's was already drifting towards the guest house in Suna. The guest house where she knew Shikamaru would be napping after his long journey.

Ino knew she was lucky to be put on a mission that would bring her so close to him in such a short period of time.

Not that Ino was any sort of control freak. She always worried for him and Chouji when they went away. She just prioritized better than her two teammates and when she was away from them for any extended period of time she wondered if they were actually taking care of themselves properly without her.

Now Sakura was in a very similar situation. Sakura may not be a teammate but she is a friend. "And it will not be my loud mouth that scares her away." Ino argued her side.

"Because stealth works best when those pursing the target are loud?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura is in a state of mind where she feels vulnerable. Therefore she's returning to a place in her memory where she feels safe." Ino explained. "As long as she feels Sasuke's presences then she's not going to want to talk to any of us. So what's the difference between me distracting her with my loud mouth or the asshole's protective aura?"

Kakashi seated himself on the branch looking out over the last boarder of the trees into the desert that they would soon be approaching. He processed this information for a moment as his gentle eye scanned from one horizon of sand to the other. "What would be better for Sakura do you think?"

Now Ino was really confused. Was he seriously suggesting that Sakura would want to talk to Sasuke over her? Sasuke was half the cause of her problems. Why would she want to talk to him.

"Ino," Kakashi started again, "Do you want Sakura to be happy?"

"Of course!" Why wouldn't she want her friend to be happy?

"Do you want her back in Konoha for your wedding?"

"Why wouldn't she come back?"

"Because if what you say is true and she doesn't work her problems out with Sasuke; then Konoha might just actually lose its best medical ninja to the Kazekage."

Ino wanted nothing more than to have Sakura be her maid of honor in her wedding. It was an unspoken promise the two had in the village. They were the best friends that had been through just about everything together. And it was supposed to happen that way. Ino would have her children with Shikamaru and Sakura would have her children and their children would grow up together and get married someday so they could be in-laws.

But then the thought stopped Ino, "Who's to say that she would be happy with Sasuke?" She wanted to know who thought that they would make such a good couple anyway. "Do the elders think that because of me and Shikamaru-kun that they can just pair up whoever they want?"

"You and Shikamaru are a completely different case."

"How so?"

Kakashi smirked, "Because you two realized you're attachment to one another until this arranged marriages."

Kakashi took hold of Ino's shoulders and turned her to gaze upon Sasuke's still form. "That Ino, is not the Sasuke that we knew so many years ago. Not because of Orochimaru or because of the massacre years ago."

Sasuke sat off against a tree, his body crouched into a the smallest little ball possible despite his height. Obviously he beat out all but Shikamaru, thank god, in height; but he was by far the thinnest. Sasuke was extreme thin for a male of his size. Ino could tell that when she examined him. But Kakashi was right, he wasn't always that way. He was a healthy boy before he left; stubborn yes, but everyone was, in some way or another.

All of them except Hinata maybe, she didn't have a selfish bone in her body.

His hair was bed tossed, his clothes stained and faded, and his skin was very pale. Ino couldn't believe that he'd let himself go like that. Orochimaru would be smart enough to know that Sasuke needed to be feed, and those few with whom he traveled would have made sure that Sasuke was feed. Even outcasts had a sense of loyalty to other outcasts. The 'you watch my back- I watch yours' mindset.

To Ino it looked like he just didn't care about anything other than just keeping himself alive.

Kakashi finished his point, "But because the one person that challenged him to feel something other than hate and anger isn't there next to him. She's running through the woods unprotected to another man."

"He left her before-"

"In the hands of Naruto," Kakashi explained. "Naruto and Sasuke are much like you and Sakura. Naruto would do whatever it takes to make sure that Sakura would be happy."

Ino's blue eyes widened. "Which he knew was only going to be with Sasuke."

"Maybe not right off the bat because Naruto-kun didn't see Sakura-chan as a friend in those first years when they were genin. After this stunt Sakura's going to get an earful when she gets back to Suna."

Kakashi laughed at the thought, but Ino just couldn't fathom why the father figure of her best friend would laugh.

He said that Sakura's situation was different from hers, but Ino did not feel the same way. She was forced to be with Shikamaru by Konoha law. Not that she was complaining much, she could not wait to actually sit down and start planning the wedding. Sakura was being forced to be with Sasuke by those closest to her.

Sakura has a choice. That was the only difference.

That's what it came down to.

"Ino-chan,"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you help Sasuke assimilate into back into the group."

"Why?"

"Because even if you don't want Sasuke to have a happy ending, you know deep down in your heart that Sakura-chan deserves only man she's truly ever wanted to be with."

That Ino would not deny.

"How much more of a headache are you than the asshole?" Ino asked.

Kakashi only laughed again.

**---xXx---**

* * *

**---xXx---**

Sakura knew they were coming for her.

Sasuke knew that she knew.

Ino knew.

And Kakashi knew. That had her surrounded on all sides; Kakashi in the front, Sai and Ino on the sides with Sasuke in the back. Far in the back, so Sakura would not be immediately alarmed by his presence there.

Kakashi eyed the tree she was perched upon with great caution. Ino's blue eyes flashed between the tree where she could see brief flashes of pink hair and the tree where Kakashi had hidden himself in front of Sakura. He was not there to frighten her. He just wanted to calm her enough to be able to reason with her and get her to Suna safely.

That had not encountered any problems, but just hours before hand they had seen some trees newly damaged. Many single trees knocked down, but thankfully not any craters. Ino came to the conclusion that they weren't anything more than petty thieves. Sakura just got pissed and sent one or two into the closet tree which scared the others, if there were any, off to the next town.

"Sakura-chan," Kakashi called softly. He couldn't risk hurting the baby, so he couldn't just use the sharingan to calm her down. Plus he didn't know what kind of resistance she would have once she saw him reach for his mask.

"Just let me go Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called out over the quite humming of the wildlife just waking up.

Kakashi was literally a tree away from the boarder of the Land of Wind. Sakura was less than a day away from Gaara, Ino knew her thoughts were on edge.

A fact not far from the truth, Sakura was actually surprised how quickly Tsunade got a team up and ready to go. She was not surprised that Ino, Sai and Kakashi were the ones to fetch her. They had been trailing her for a least a day and a half now if not more. Sakura was just now really feeling the effects of her high paced speed. Plus the sensory of a fourth chakra sources was sending her nerves over the edge, whoever it belong to they were a highly trained ninja who knew how to conceal their presence from others.

Sakura's green eyes flashed around trying to pick up on that chakra. Blood pumped through every appendage of her body. Why were they not alarmed by this? Did they not sense it too? There was no way that Kakashi of all people would miss a chakra signal this strong.

"We're here to take you Sakura," his calming voice flowed across the area just for her to here. "We're going to take you to Suna and then leave you there with the other mission."

Sasuke's chakra faltered for just a moment and Sakura didn't miss it, she couldn't when her body physically reacted to it. Making her shake with chills starting in her torso"Whose the fourth?"

"Sakura," Ino gulped flashing a look back at the perfectly still Uchiha.

She had to admit, whatever training that he did go through worked like a charm. He finally knew how to take orders.

Sakura's green eyes flashed over to where Ino's was perched. "Sakura," Ino said louder stepping out of her cover. "Seriously forehead our orders are to take you to Suna and then return back to the village."

Sakura shifted her body ever so slightly so she could get a better view at Ino's position while still keeping an eye on her old, yet agile sensei.

"Who else is with you Ino?"

"Sai and Kakashi," Ino stated moving ever closer to Sakura.

"Don't play with me Ino-pig," Sakura warned.

"Don't put your child at risk over this," Ino pleaded carefully jumping to the next branch. "I'm telling the truth Forehead, you know I am."

"I know your hiding someone from me."

"No," Ino was stopped mind sentence by someone's rather large body slaming into hers.

The blow literally knocked the air out of her and when she hit the forest floor, not only did Ino have a small headache from whiplash, but she was also gasping for air to return to her lungs. Her whole body moved in surges going through the motions of breathing, but without air.

"Ino-chan!" Sai's voice rang out in alarm. He had not thought that the impact was that severe. But what both Ino and Sakura did not see was the shower of throwing stars and kunai's that were heading their way.

Ino became lightheaded quickly. She was using too much energy as she breathed in quick bursts of nothing; trying to get the smallest amounts of air into her lungs. It wasn't working. The pain in her head grew and Ino knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Sasuke," she choked out, "Sakura."

Except Sasuke was already two steps ahead of Sai. He had seen the attack in slow motion and made his move towards Sakura before Said had even noticed. It was his movement that in fact alerted Sai and since Sai had a rather good hunch Sasuke wouldn't care about saving Ino, so he'd have to go for her.

Sasuke didn't tackle Sakura like Sai talked Ino; he had a little bit more time than Sai had to get Ino out of the way. But still like Ino, Sakura did not know what had hit her. Within a split second Sakura went from standing still to flying towards the bottom of the forest floor. Sakura struggled to turn her body but the figure that had knocked her off her branch had such a protective grip around her that no matter what move she made the figure, who was obviously male and very well toned, just gripped her tighter.

"Sasuke, get her to Suna!" Kakashi hollered as he fronted the small group of bandits. They had gotten word from the others that Sakura let go, that there was a young woman traveling through the woods all by herself.

"I've got you," a husky voice whispered.

Sakura's breath hitched.

Sasuke

Sasuke was the fourth chakra. The one that she recognized, but because she'd only got little tastes of it she couldn't recognize it right away. But right now Sakura was too shocked that she was actually saved by Sasuke to debate whether that fact that she was in his arms was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Sasuke get going!" Kakashi ordered again appearing next to Sai and the recently collapsed Ino. Sasuke nodded and jumped away with Sakura in his arms.

"Not yet Ino," Sai said flipping Ino on her back. "Ino?" he asked shaking her.

"Give her air Sai. I'll finish off the others."

Sai blushed at the thought of what he had to do. Embarrassment wasn't on his list of feelings that he wanted to experience as he slowly began to be integrated into Konoha's regular day society. But this memory defiantly would stick out as a time when he'd defiantly suffered from embarrassment.

Color rushed to Sai's checks as he adjusted Ino's air passages so they were open. For a very brief moment, not even a half a second long he paused wondering how Ino's male counterpart would take this action. But he was saving her life on a mission. He must understand that if not anything else.

Sai sucked in a breath of air as he pushed his chakra into her chest trying to keep her slowing heart beating. Bending at the waist, Sai leaned over Ino's body, pinching close her nose before placing his mouth on hers to blow in one great breath. Sai repeated this process once, then once again before Ino's blue eyes flew open and one hand came into contact with the other side of his check.

"What the-?" Ino's voice flared right before she noticed Kakashi slam the last body into the ground right next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

Ino starred up and him thinking only about what she missed. Sai was the one to answer for her, "Ino-chan is alive and punching."

"Its kicking," she corrected.

"Enough, we have to catch back up with Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi defiantly did not want to sit through a petty argument between Sai and Ino. A fight between Ino and Sasuke was at least amusing, that would be torture to have to hear anything between Sai and Ino.

"You let him take her?" Ino exclaimed.

"Konoha is going to have bigger problems if Sasuke shows up with the Kazekage's love interests in the arms of one of the most dangerous ex-missing-nins Konoha has."

Ino turned up her nose at the thought. "He's not officially welcomed back into the village."

"All the more reason to get moving," Kakashi smiled, "Sai I believe that bird of yours would come in great use right about now."

Sai already had his ink out and ready to go.

* * *

**Again I apologize to everyone for the late update. I know this is being a little Sakura/Sasuke heavy, and I had to work that into the plot because her problems are going to create problems for Ino later down the road. If you havn't guess what one problem could be already ;)**

**I just thought you might want to know about that. And a part of me hopes the Sasuke and Sakura part in not too annoying.**

**and i know this part is a little shorter than the others, but that's becasue when i finished writing it out it was about as long as the chapters from my Lady Luck story, which isn't cool for Forced. So the next one will directly follow this one. No time skipping around.**

**Please if you could comment on anything that i need to improve on, I know my spelling and grammer isn't up to date because i still miss stuff. But i'm becoming more worried about my transitions and my character development. I usually write in first person so the third person with mulitple views is a little ackward for me. Please just be pacient, I promise my next one will be so much better. Even if that one takes a while to get out.**

**Please don't forget to review, i really do appreciate them.**

**Angel**


	14. Let the Games Begin

**Author: Angelface23147 **

**Story: Forced**

**Chapter: 14**

**Beta: Thank you to my two wonderfull betas who have pushed me and brought this story to the next level. Love to L and B, and both of you have really inspired me to write as much as the readers.**

**Main Pairing: Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino **

**Side Pairings: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura, Temari no Subaku & OC**

**Disclaimer: Basically I don't own anything. (See first chapter for full disclaimer)**

**Warning: Unfortunatly this chapter is not as bad as my other ones, but tastes of a long awaited fight are in the making.**

**Notes: Thank you to all my readers for being so dedicated to reading this story. It is one of my babies and everytime I log in and see your reviews it always cheers me up no matter how bad of a day that I am having. I am not just saying this either. I have not been as good to you, the reader, as you have been to me. So thank you and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

**---xXx---**

He didn't move. "Yes," he said

There was absolutely no way he was going to let such a loose cannon into _his_ village. "She is welcome. You however, are not."

"I am not leaving her-"

"You have no other choice, Uchiha." Gaara stood, arms crossed across his chest, looking unblinkingly into Sasuke's black eyes.

Sasuke stood, clutching Sakura's body close to his own. Her pink hair was thrown in her face and her eyes slowly drifting up and down, fighting consciousness all the while. Sasuke finally had her in his arms, and he wasn't going to let her go; "I go where she goes."

"She got along perfectly fine before you walked back in, Uchiha," Gaara let a small smirk cross the confines of his stone face. "More than fine, last time I was informed."

Every single muscle in Sasuke's face twisted and tightened quicker than he had ever had before. Sakura was his and no one else's. The mere thought of another man touching her, what he had claimed all those years ago, was absurd. She had wanted him before she thought of anyone else. He had saved her life multiple times.

"Hokage-sama may have allowed your return to Konoha, Uchiha," Gaara started once again. "But you're not in Konoha anymore. This land isn't Fire Country. This is _my_ domain, and _my_ village Uchiha. I rule here."

Gaara could very easily tell what affect Sakura held on Sasuke now. Gaara also knew that Sasuke previously held no romantically inclined feelings towards his pinked haired beauty. Yet, that was not the reason that Gaara had become suddenly cautious of the Uchiha. Sasuke was never easily persuaded to do something, so the Uchiha's sudden reappearance meant that he was worried about something. What could have brought about such a sudden reappearance? Gaara wondered for a moment, before another, more troubling, thought hit him.

If Sasuke has finally returned, did that mean he was in danger of losing his Sakura? If Sasuke did return because of Sakura, that could mean that he finally had returned her feelings she felt so long ago. Feelings that Sakura had worked years to suppress; he was her first love, after all. No matter how much Gaara wished that wasn't the case, he could not change that. What she felt for Sasuke had caused her such a heart ache, feelings that she and Naruto sacrificed their bodies, their minds, and years of their lives while they waited for Sasuke. Sakura was no stupid girl. She would figure out just how much Sasuke cared for her if he was given the chance.

Gaara waited too long for Sakura to come around, and he wasn't going to give Sasuke the chance to take her back away from him.

"What the hell are you two doing? Just standing around?" A high pitched, concerned voice yelled from behind them. Both males made quick glances around the area the moment the voice registered in their heads. They knew exactly who was calling them, but since Sasuke skipped ahead of the rest of the group, he was certainly going to get it.

Kakashi, Sai, and the owner of the voice, Ino, came into view. All of them were riding on top of one of Sai's black and white birds, identifiable by its black and white painterly qualities, and two-dimensional appearance. Ino could easily see Sakura in the arms of Sasuke, which caused most of the color to drain from her face. "Kakashi," she said, quickly pleading for him to do something. "They look like they're going to rip each other's throats out. Do something Kakashi-sempai!"

With a nod of his head, Kakashi disappeared in his cloud of smoke. Sai turned his head to Ino, "I would have liked to see that."

"See what?"

"Sasuke-chan and Gaara-sama tear out each other's throats," A fake smile appeared on his pale face.

Ino smacked Sai on the back of the head. "No," Ino corrected him, "Sakura wouldn't like that."

**---xXx---**

* * *

**---xXx---**

Kakashi understood and was gone in a poof of smoke. He reappeared on the ground level, next to both Sasuke and Gaara. "Hello boys," he put one hand up, along with his normal warm-hearted smile.

Neither said a word, forcing Kakashi to put off the nice guy act.

"Kazekage-sama," he turned, respectfully, to face Gaara. "Sakura has probably been through some severe whiplash from our most recent attack with the few rouge ninjas that we encountered on our trip to Suna. It may be best for Sakura's health if…"

"Haruno-san may be admitted to our hospital. The Godaime had not informed me to the return of the lost Uchiha." Sasuke did not miss the 'lost' instead of 'last'

"Sasuke has only recently returned to the village Kazekage-sama." Kakashi explained.

"You must understand me, Hatake, when I say I am uncomfortable letting a rouge ninja into my village, yes?"

"That is perfectly understandable," Kakashi nodded in agreement and, for a fleeting moment, Gaara had thought that he was going to be rid of Sasuke, until Kakashi finished his sentence; "however, Gaara-sama, this mission is part of Sasuke's reorientation into the village. If he misbehaves, he will be denied re-entry."

Sporting his crinkly one eye smile, Kakashi waited patiently for Gaara to give his answer. The Kazekage, on the other hand, only looked at Kakashi like he was a crazy person. He didn't want the Uchiha in any village close to his people... or his Sakura.

"Why in the hell are you still just standing there, brother?" Kankuro yelled. His team had just reached the gates as Sai and Ino landed safely on the ground and the bird melted into a small pool of ink.

"Tell your brother to let the asshole in." Ino pleaded, with not a pleased voice herself, with Kankuro. "he's on the thin ice in Konoha anyway, so he's not going to dare do anything to harm his chances."

Kankuro looked right into Ino's eyes before turning to his brother, "Gaara, she is right. We all know Sasuke's an ass, but between our own shinobi and the eight plus here from Konoha, including Naruto, even if he does act up, no harm will come to the people."

Gaara's turquoise eyes apprised Sasuke for the last time. "Kankuro, lead Kakashi to the hospital. Hatake-san, if you don't mind escorting Sakura." Sasuke was not going to be anywhere near his girl as long as he could help it.

Kankuro nodded and signaled for Kakashi to take Sakura from Sasuke, who was naturally reluctant to let his sleeping beauty go. "I'm going with you."

"You will not set foot inside any building but your assigned housing unless otherwise specified." Gaara instructed. This time Sasuke had no choice but to agree since Gaara was allowing him into his village. Even Kakashi was putting his own neck on the line for Sasuke.

"The remainder will show our guests to their quarters." The men nodded and preceded ushering Ino, Sai, Neji, and Tenten to the house where Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru were already staying.

All were in motion and moving when Sasuke found his foot trapped on the ground by a small ring of sand. "This is my village, Uchiha; do well to remember that."

Sasuke couldn't care less where he was, and he honestly didn't give a damn if Gaara was the Kazekage or not. What Sasuke did have a problem with was that, Sasuke had run out of Konoha, leaving his Sakura for this man and not for him. His problem was that, somehow, the very same red-headed kid, who was working in alliance with Orochimaru before Sasuke left, had taken his rightful place by Sakura's side and as Naruto's closest friend.

But, then again, he couldn't blame them for wanting to move on. He had told them to move on, to forget him. That doesn't mean he ever wanted them to. He never expect them to listen, because they both were almost as stubborn as him… almost.

**---xXx---**

* * *

**---xXx---**

"I can't believe Sakura-chan would do something this stupid." Naruto ranted inside Konoha's guest house, provided by the hospitality of Suna.

It was simply decorated with a mix of Suna colors and Konoha-es furnishings made of hard wood instead of softwood. Freshly stocked full of ramen as well, for the ever hungry blonde friend of Suna's most talented Kazekage, the front door opened into the kitchen/dining room and off to the side was a small sitting room. The guest rooms were on the second and third levels with one bathroom on each floor. The bedrooms each held two single beds so the rooms could be shared if needed. A small desk and wardrobe were placed there, for convenience, if the guest rather that an absolute necessity.

Shikamaru remained with Naruto and Hinata in the kitchen as they did their best to patiently waiting for any news of Sakura. Shikamaru sat in a chair at the table and watched Naruto do his pacing. Hinata leaning on the counter, trying to calm her lover down.

He, unbelievably, took Sakura's side. Even though he knew, if he were in her situation, he would have just stayed in Konoha, waiting for Gaara to send a formal request calling for his Sakura to come to Suna. That way, he would at least have escorts, and he could rub it in the elder's face for trying to order him around.

Shikamaru knew that Sakura was feeling betrayed. He highly doubted that she actually wanted to be a mother at this point in her life. Let alone a mother to an Uchiha child; throw the fact that she was bearing Uchiha Itachi's child made the situation ten times worse. And because the baby growing in her womb could be a very promising child, the elders were no doubt leaving her no choice but to adopt the role of Lady Uchiha and thereby be forced to wed the very man who broke her heart years ago.

Nope, Shikamaru would take his arranged marriage to Ino any day.

"Just be glad she's here where you and Gaara and keep an eye on her," Hinata tried to sooth the raging blonde.

"Yeah," Naruto laughed a little, then stopped, "wait, that's not the point."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and joined the conversation after he pulled out one of his prized cigarettes; he could finally smoke since Ino wasn't around to nag him to stop. "Sakura-san is a grown woman, Naruto. She can take care of herself."

Naruto wasn't pleased, "Telling me not to worry about Sakura-chan is like telling you not to worry about Ino-chan, or even Kurenai-sempai and her son, Shikamaru!"

"All the women I am acquainted with are perfectly fine taking care of themselves." Shikamaru pointed out. "If I feel they could benefit from my assistance than that's when I offer my help, but even then they still have the option of accepting my assistance or not."

"Sakura-chan is more stubborn than Ino."

Shikamaru went to disagree, but his thoughts stop him. Sakura had her fair share of problems as Ino. "Every girl is different to those who know her best Naruto. Ino isn't the same with you as she is with me. Just like Hinata is different with you than she is with me."

"How typical," a strong female voice called like wind-chimes in the desert. Shikamaru would never forget that voice. Not till the end of his days. "Guys sitting around talking about girls. Hinata-san, couldn't you put them to work in any way?"

Shikamaru inhaled as far as he could on his cigarette, held his breath savoring his addiction before exhaling. Somehow, Temari, always could turn a conversation back onto herself. His eyes turned back to Temari, waiting for her next bit of two cents when he saw a flash of white behind the sand princess.

_'White in the desert?'_ Shikamaru thought.

… No, not white... blonde...

"Ino?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ino," Shikamaru breathed as her blue eyes locked with his from behind Temari. Ino's pale face lit up with joy when she saw Shikamaru's dark eyes looking right pass Temari and at her. His beautiful, sun tanned face was in shock to see her. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she pushed past Temari.

Temari, confused herself, had to do a double take to figure out just what Shikamaru was starring at. Temari had forgotten that Ino was following her, along with Sai, Kakashi and Sasuke. She didn't expect Ino to have evoked such a response from Shikamaru.

Two males had accompanied Sakura to the hospital, so she just assumed that Ino would have followed considering she was always connected to Sakura's side when she was visiting in Konoha. But, the way Shikamaru's eyes were focused on Ino, and not even recognizing her, his ex-girlfriend of two plus years; she had no other choice but to assume that the infamous vixen of Konoha had won the heart of Nara Shikamaru.

Her Shika, Temari's boy.

She was the one who brought Shikamaru to Ino's light to begin with. They were always fighting about one thing or another. And the thought that Temari, the intelligent desert flower from Suna was losing her first love to some half wit Konoha brat made her sick to her stomach. Temari could tell Shikamaru was fond of his blonde-interest. The way he actually perked up when he saw her said enough. His eyes and mouth turned up in joy like they used to do for her. He embraces her tightly, using his entire body to hold her close.

"Ino what are you doing here?"

"I was placed on Kakashi-sempai's team to go after Sakura." Ino tried not to let the concern for Sakura show. She knew most miss-carriages are likely to happen in the first trimester than the second or the third. "Gaara-sama is escorting her to the hospital."

"I'm going too." The hyperactive blonde male declared.

"Oh, Ino, aren't you forgetting some little details?" Temari interjected, staring directly at Ino.

Ino knew Temari was never fond of her, especially when she and Shika were together. Temari would always try to steal the spotlight that Ino naturally attracted, and it made her jealous because she was always the center of attention in Suna.

Ino said nothing.

"Sasuke-san is back," Temari finished. "He was part of your team."

"He's been back." Ino corrected firmly. "Tsunade-sama couldn't stop him from coming after Sakura when she ran. Seems to have finally realized what a catch Sakura truly is."

"Stubborn, Uchiha," Neji muttered under his breath.

Hinata and Tenten shot him a dirty look but Shikamaru only smirked. Most members of the great clans were headstrong and stubborn. His own father could get that way and they were just a smaller, lesser known clan. Neji caught Shikamaru's look and settled himself down.

"Aw, Temari-chan," Naruto put his right hand behind his head. "That's just teme, don't worry about him. Me and Sakura are gonna keep him in line."

Temari frowned slightly when Ino gave her a don't-worry-I've-got things covered smile. "Naruto, why don't you give Sakura a chance to relax? We don't want her to worry right now in her condition. Why don't we go and visit her after dinner?"

"Sounds great, I'm starving anyway!" Naruto said as he walked out the door. "Is that one restaurant down the street still open, Temari-san?"

"Kankuro should be saving your table as we speak." Temari nodded.

"Well then, what are we standing around here for?" Tenten said as she grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him towards the door.

Shikamaru gently smiled at Ino, out of the corner of his mouth and she blushed ever so slightly. He stroked her arm starting at her elbow and ended by interlocking a few of her fingers with his. The two walked side by side down the evening Suna streets, not worrying about anyone else but themselves.

"Were you surprised?" Ino asked referring to her sudden appearance in Suna.

Shikamaru's smirk grew wider, "You couldn't just stay away, could you?"

"My mission was tracking Sakura down."

"A mission that just so happened to bring you here."

"And you know that I'm one of the only people in Konoha that can reason with her. I'm worried about the Kazekage's reaction. I know he's very fond of Sakura but, on the other hand, Gaara never really did like Sasuke-san too much either. I don't know how well he's going to take to the fact that-"

"Ino," Shikamaru cut her off. "There is nothing you can do."

Ino did not want to think that all she could do was sit back and watch her friend go through such a hard time alone. Yet, she knew Shikamaru was right. There was nothing that she could do to make Sakura's situation any better. That she could think of right now, anyway.

**---xXx---**

* * *

**---xXx---**

Just as Temari said, Kankuro was waiting at the largest most isolated table the small restaurant had. Ino always liked this restaurant because the seats and table were elevated so the guests did not have to sit so close to the floor. This way the waitresses and waiters were able to serve without constantly having to bend themselves over. The back-rests for the seats reached far over the head of the guest creating a wall between the tables adding to the privacy of the small enclosed environment.

The table was long but not much wider than any normal table. Two people have enough space to eat across from one another comfortably but not much more. Naruto rushed to the very back of the table ready to sit down and get his order out fast. Hinata, Tenten followed sitting across from one another because Neji did not want Tenten sitting next to the overly friendly Kankuro. Temari slid in next to her brother leaving Ino and Shikamaru to sit at the end of the table across from Temari and Kankuro.

"Kankuro-san," Ino cooed after everyone gave their orders to the waitress. "Thank you for saving the table once again." Ino knew that Kankuro was one of the guys in their age group that would always be stunned by her natural beauty.

"It is my great pleasure, Ino-chan," Kankuro laughed out loud before softly adding with a smooth voice, "You don't have to be so formal with me, we have known each other for years." Ino rolled her eyes. Here it began; Kankuro was a good looking shinobi, no doubt, when he wasn't wearing his tribal paint.

"Hardly," Temari said sarcastically.

Ino laughed lightly knowing that Kankuro was trying to flatter her. It wasn't working and she gave Shikamaru's hand an extra squeeze. "Tem please, I was just trying to make our guest feel more at home."

"I thought being hospitable included not trying to seduce your guest's fiancée." Shikamaru placed his arm around Ino knowing that such drastic measures would have to happen if Kankuro was going to stop his advancements on Ino.

"If you could pay for dinner that would be more than enough," Shikamaru said out of the corner of his mouth.

Kankuro leaned back in his seat with a smug look on his face, "Arashi said he's be stopping by later," he said. "The man's loaded and will do just about anything to impress me and Gaara."

The waitress appeared again with the hot teas and sake for the elder shinobi of the group. She was a young girl that probably got stuck with the job of being the waitress for the large group.

Temari gave him a dirty look and Ino couldn't help but exploit this. "You two a thing now?" She asked looking right into Ino's blue eyes.

"Yeah, it finally happened!" Naruto called with a food struggling to stay in his mouth. Ino giggled turning to look at Shikamaru. Her smile was small yet beautiful at the same time.

Shikamaru didn't understand why Ino was so focused on the way she looked when he thought she looked perfectly fine the way she woke up in the morning. Although, she could use a few more pounds of body weight to her, but that was a bridge that he wasn't even going to think about crossing until he got to it sometime in the future.

"Funny," Temari smirked, picking up her cup of sake. "You told me you'd never date a girl so materialistic." She has directed every single word at Ino. It was as Ino had started a war between the two blonde females just by being with Shikamaru. Words were weapons and smiles were your only defense.

And it was a smile that Ino plastered on her face.

Kankuro caught his older sister's comment, but knew there was nothing he could do now. The comment had already been said, the damage was done and if he attempted to correct Temari now, the sand princess would only get the satisfaction of knowing that she was able to play mind games with Ino while Ino couldn't fight back. That, and the fact that Kankuro knew he'd hear hell from his sister when they got home.

"It's not like you think, Temari," Shikamaru tried to put a white flag up between the two girls. He'd never have agreed to the mission if he knew he'd have to play Switzerland between two powerful female forces.

"I'm sure-" She was cut off.

Temari was cut off mid sentence by Ino, "Is that necklace new, Temari? I've never seen you wear it before."

Hesitantly she answered, "Yes, why?"

"That cut is one of a kind for any diamond, the clarity is flawless and it cut to perfection. Any treasure like this would be costing any woman a fortune by herself. Kankuro, you said that, Arabu, was it?"

"Arashi," Temari corrected harshly. "Yes, he did buy this for me. It was a gift from him to me."

"A gift with no occasion, I assume, only because you did not mention one. Your fiancée must like to spend all his time and money on you when he can. With not only such a necklace but that pure silk kimono with what looks to be a two thousand,"

"Three," Temari corrected through a forced smile.

"Ah, three thousand thread count. Not to mention that rock he put on you." By this time, Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Kankuro had temporarily stopped their conversations to listen in on the word war between Ino and Temari. "He's got to be a wealthy man if he's attempting to show you off with all these nice things. Not possibly a ninja either. There's no way even a jounin like Kakashi-sempai could afford to dote on a woman like this. Unless he's an elder, I have heard back in Konoha that you have been rather fond of older guys now."

Point Ino.

Temari glared at the blue-eyed blonde across the table from her. "He's an ambassador for Suna."

"Newly appointed ambassador, most likely," Ino laughed. "Courtesy of your brother, most likely."

Again Temari said absolutely nothing.

The blue-eyed blonde chuckled to herself as she picked up her food with her chopsticks. "I can't wait to meet such a man willing to spend all his time with you." Ino smiled and took a bite of her own grilled shrimp.

"Good thing, I already passed Shikamaru-kun by or else you wouldn't be here with him now."

Shikamaru winced at that suffix. "I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry," Temari smiled warmly at her former sweat heart. "Old habits die hard."

Shikamaru relayed a look of help to Tenten, who was sitting next to him. Tenten understood and proceeded to engage Temari. "How long have you been planning your wedding, Temari?"

"Just a couple of months, I told Arashi that I didn't want him spending a fortune on my wedding because the point is that we are going to be bound to one another. Not how expensive the wedding is."

"That is a very mature ideology, Temari." Tenten said. "Isn't it, Neji?"

"Don't start, Ten," Neji mumbled.

"Your family is spending too much!"

"As they should." Neji said. "They are lucky they are going to have you as their future Lady Hyuuga."

"You two are getting hitched?" Kankuro asked rather surprised.

"Yes, so you might want to keep your feet to yourself Kankuro or Neji will all but kill you for trying to get with Tenten before letting her finish the job." Shikamaru warned. Kankuro eyes widened and he quickly and quietly went back to eating his food. Not saying another word.

"Who else has been hooking up in Konoha now?" Temari asked.

Tenten answered, "Well, Neji and I have been together for a while now. You already no about Shikamaru and Ino, and Hinata and Naruto are finally public."

"How did you father take that?" Kankuro asked.

Hinata looked up and Kankuro as he was addressing her, but looked back down at her lap when she realized the answer to that question. She was the first Hyuuga in generations to leave the clan for any reason. Her leaving, the most defiant and rebellious action she had ever taken, and Hinata was not sure if she was even comfortable with the attention she was getting by leaving the clan. She never liked being in the spot light, but Hinata always stood behind what she believed in.

Naruto's love for her was something she never questioned and never doubted.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kankuro asked when Hinata stumbled to answer him.

Hinata shook her head vigorously, "Oh, no… no, you didn't."

Ino interjected, "Haishi still doesn't see eye to eye with Hinata concerning Naruto."

"Ino," Shikamaru scolded softly. "Don't." Ino gave him a confused glance. "This isn't your business."

"I was helping her out." Ino tried to explain in whispered tones.

"Help by keeping quiet," he scolded.

Temari laughed, "Like that will work."

Hinata sensed Ino's frustration with Temari's constant hits at her personality and turned the conversation back to the original topic. "My father and I don't see eye to eye concerning Naruto-kun, like Ino said." Kankuro nodded his head in understanding that she wasn't going to be saying any more on the situation.

"Don't worry Kankuro; Ino will probably be letting more slip eventually." Temari reversed the conversation.

Ino bit her lip. She couldn't say anything because she was known for being a know-it-all when it came to gossip. It was also true that she would occasionally have a little too much to drink or she got to emotional over something. Temari obviously had a problem with her, though. The quickest way to any problem was straight to the source. If that's how she wanted to play than Ino didn't mind getting her hands dirty.

"I don't keep my mouth open as much as you do."

In the five seconds after it took Ino to finish her sentence the entire table was quiet.

Temari smirked. "I don't open my mouth as often as you spread your legs. She let you get lucky yet Shika?"

Ino would have literally jumped out of her seat and taken Temari on right there in the restaurant if it weren't for the sudden appearance of the waitress at the end of their table. "Temari, you know better than to anger the guests."

A voice spoke. A voice that defiantly did not belong to their waitress. I couldn't because it was too low pitched and masculine. The rest of the bodies seated at the table along with Shikamaru and Kankuro turned to look at the mysterious voice. Ino did not; she kept starring right into her adversaries green eyes. Temari didn't look away from Ino; she already knew who had showed up.

"Arashi-kun." She smiled. The new arrival bent down and kissed the sand princess right on the left temple. "How was your day?"

"Hell,"

Temari turned to welcome her man properly. "Why?"

"I was sitting at my desk all day listening to every other voice I didn't want to hear and your enchanting voice was nowhere to be heard." He smiled at her, perfectly white teeth gleaming every minute of it. Temari giggled and Ino rolled her eyes at Shikamaru.

'Gag me," she mouthed. He smirked and shook his head no.

_'Show off,'_ Ino thought immediately. He's a charmer, using that smile to worm his way into peoples' hearts. He was the type of guy who made friends solely for the reason of using them as much as he can before he moves on to the next bigger and better thing. Suits Temari just fine, she concluded. Considering that Temari broke Shikamaru's heart without another thought as soon as this guy came along.

"I didn't think you'd be off this early."

"I didn't want to miss the most famous guests in Suna. They are creating such talk among the people." Arashi looked from one person to the next starting with his future brother-in-law and ending with none other than Ino. "And I see why the people make such a fuss."

Arashi's smile widened when he laid eyes on Konoha's blonde beauty. Ino caught the extra second that his eyes lingered on her form. Lingering eyes were nothing new, but the mere fact that Arashi was Temari's fiancée made her shiver. This guy was making a bad first impression. Shikamaru didn't get a good feel off of this guy either. It wasn't like Temari to settle for a charming, smooth talking guy.

But that wasn't the problem. This guy was making eyes at his fiancée. This guy took Temari from him and he was making eyes at Ino.

* * *

**And I'll stop there.**

**I wanted to explain rather quickly that I did not make Temari's fiance a shinobi as well because I wanted him to be as different from Shikamaru as possible. If she wanted a shinobi then she was with Shikamaru before, I believe that there had to be something else tempting her away from Shikamaru for her to actually have left him in the first place. Therefore I came to the conclution that the Arashi could not be a shinobi.**

**Please feel free to comment on anything you see fit. From the plot to my spelling to any other improvements you feel I need to make. Again your reviews help me gain the drive to get these stories out faster.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Angel**


End file.
